Life, Love, and Everything in Between
by Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora: SweetMercy. Advertencia: Slash. Severus entra en un baño con cierto joven mago y se da cuenta de cuánto desea estar con él. Se propone demostrar que sus sentimientos están errados, pero termina cayendo profundamente enamorad
1. Sorpresa navideña

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, osea relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Generos: Romance, angustia, humor, drama

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

Resumen: Severus entra en un baño con cierto joven mago y se da cuenta de cuánto desea estar con él. Se propone demostrar que sus sentimientos están errados, pero termina cayendo profundamente enamorado. Pero Severus es un hombre frío, a quien aterra el rechazo. ¿Podrá aprender a confiar en el amor de su vida antes que sea demasiado tarde?

N/A: Bien, aquí les traigo una nueva traducción de un Snarry. La historia está terminada, consta de 15 capítulos y tiene una secuela, terminada también. Espero la disfruten

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 1/15**

**Sorpresa navideña**

Severus Snape no era un hombre feliz

Severus Snape estaba irritado, frustrado, fastidiado, enfurecido, exasperado y, francamente, completamente enfadado.

También estaba disgustado por el hecho de que se sentía algo _'cachondo'_, como los adolescentes decían actualmente. _Tú, cachondo demonio_…

¡¡Sí, bien, el demonio también había tenido algo que ver esto, ¿de acuerdo?! Es decir, _¡por favor!_ ¡Era a _¡Potter!_ a quien deseaba después de todo! _Harry James Potter._ Eso era simplemente… ¡_incorrecto!_ ¡Él casi era lo bastante viejo como para ser su padre! No, un minuto… de hecho, era lo bastante viejo como para ser su padre. Además, ¡era el hijo de James Potter, por el amor de Dios! Y virtualmente lucían igual. ¿Y él había encontrado alguna vez atractivo a James Potter? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Severus suspiró y dejó de pasear a favor de derrumbarse sobre la cama. Las sábanas de seda eran frías y suaves contra su ardiente piel pero no lograron tranquilizarlo. Llevó las manos a su cansado rostro y se avergonzó internamente de los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos _lo veía_ ; veía a Potter ahí de pie, tan… _lindo y follable._

"_¡Arggg! ¡No! No debo pensar en Potter como 'lindo' _".

Se rió siniestramente mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos. Lo había llamado 'follable', y lo que le preocupaba era haberle llamado '_lindo'_ .

_¡Bueno, 'lindo' es una palabra un tanto femenina!_, le dijo una voz interior. _Severus Snape no usa la palabra 'lindo' _

¿Qué iba a hacer? Se había encontrado en muchas situaciones difíciles antes. Había mentido en la cara del Señor Oscuro y salido indemne, había sido interrogado por el Ministerio, había sido interrogado por los mortífagos, había sido obligado a torturar, obligado a violar, obligado a matar. Incluso Sirius Black y James Potter le habían gritado 'maricon' por toda la escuela. Pero esto… esto era otra cosa.

Él, Severus Snape, estaba deseando a Harry Potter. Anhelando, deseando, clamando, esperando, rezando. _Necesitaba_ a Harry Potter. _Quería_ a Harry Potter. Y estaba enojado consigo mismo.

¿Y cómo había sucedido esto?, se preguntarán. ¿Por qué Severus Snape estaba sintiendo tales emociones?

Todo había sido a causa de que Severus Snape simplemente había necesitado usar el inodoro.

Había abierto la puerta del baño y ahí, en el medio de la habitación, estaba parado Harry Potter. Un muy _desnudo_ Harry Potter.

En esas pocas fracciones de segundo que se vieron, ambos se habían congelado en el sitio, y Severus apenas había tenido tiempo para notar que la naturaleza había sido muy generosa con el joven héroe. Sus piernas musculosas poseían una reconfortante fuerza y su piel brillaba con completo resplandor. Y en cuanto a lo que se asentaba… no, _colgaba_ como una dulce tentación entre aquellas celestiales piernas…de nuevo, la naturaleza había sido muy generosa, definitivamente.

Pero, como siempre sucedía, el momento había pasado y sus sentidos habían empezado a ponerse al día con su cerebro. Había apartado la vista mientras comenzaba a murmurar unas apresuradas disculpas.

"_Muy fuera de carácter, Severus"_, se reprendió a si mismo, sólo de ver la imagen de Harry desnudo en el espejo sobre el lavamanos. Sintiendo como el color subía a su rostro, ¡_realmente, Severus!_, se había obligado a enfocar la mirada en la pared del baño mientras Harry se había enrollado rápidamente una toalla, _¡ya era la maldita hora!_, alrededor de su cintura. ¿Y qué había hecho después el mocoso? ¡Disculparse! Había dicho que lo sentía como si hubiera sido su _culpa_ que Severus hubiera entrado.

Y por esa razón Severus Snape estaba acostado, despatarrado en la cama de Grimauld Place, con las manos cubriendo su cara. Se veía demasiado pervertido al sentir esas cosas. Después de todo, Potter apenas tenía diecisiete años. Y diecisiete no estaban muy lejos de dieciséis, ¿cierto? Vale, cierto, diecisiete era la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico y no era como si estuviera sintiendo nada _ilegal _o algo por el estilo pero…

Suspiró de nuevo y corrió sus manos sobre su cansado rostro, sintiendo bajo sus dedos, las débiles líneas que la edad había producido.

Potter podía ser legalmente un adulto, pero los hechos que aún permanecían eran: Primero, Severus era veinte años más viejo que él, veintiuno para ser precisos, pues él tenía treinta y ocho y se acercaba rápidamente a los cuarenta y a la crisis de su vida media. Segundo, era el profesor del chico… _corrección_, era el _desagradable Profesor de Pociones_ del chico, y que además era despreciado por muchos, de lo cual se sentía orgulloso. Y tercero, el chico que quería era el único e inimitable Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, el único destinado a matar al Señor Oscuro, el hijo de su enemigo, el ahijado de su más odiado enemigo, el chico que sería el último en ver algo en su malvado profesor, el chico que era, probablemente, tan hetero como ellos. Era Harry Potter, _Harry_ -la- espina- en- su- costado- y- perdición- de- su- existencia- adulta- _Potter_

¿Pero qué era lo que molestaba a Severus Snape más que nada? Era la muy obvia realidad, que no podía ignorar por más tiempo: el hecho de que Harry ya era un hombre. Toda la evidencia estaba _ahí_, él la había visto cuando entró en el baño donde estaba Harry. Y Merlín lo ayudara, ¡_demonios, que_ _Godric, Rowena, Helga, y Salazar lo ayudaran!_, él deseaba a ese hombre. Y no sólo por una noche. Quería a ese hombre por la eternidad. Deseaba despertarse a su lado, sostenerlo en sus brazos, susurrar palabras dulces en su oído, caminar por las calles tomando su mano, exhibirlo ante el mundo, mostrarle a todos de quien estaba enamorado, y que a su vez lo amaba a él. Quería a Harry Potter completo para si mismo.

Y dolía como el demonio saber que nunca podría tenerlo.

Continuará………

N/A: Espero que fuera un comienzo decente. Ya tengo esta historia planeada y sé exactamente a donde quiero llevarla. Por favor, reviews, estaría muy agradecida.

N/T: Respondiendo a la autora, creo que es un comienzo más que decente, estupendo. Particularmente opino que es una historia muy buena y espero les guste tanto como a mí, ya me contarán.

Próximo capítulo: La estación para estar alegre

Nos vemos

Besitos


	2. La estación para estar alegre

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, osea relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 2/15**

**La estación para estar alegre**

Severus despertó al día siguiente para encontrar su habitación templada por el sol que entraba a través de las grandes ventanas a cada lado de su cama. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior y su habitación estaba ahora brillando con la luz gris del frío sol invernal. Gruñó y liberó su mano de debajo de la almohada para correrla a través de su largo y enredado cabello negro antes de rodar hacia un lado y echar un vistazo. Su reloj le mostró las doce y trece minutos del mediodía.

—Mierda— maldijo, retirando las cobijas que lo cubrían.

Todos los de la casa ya debían de estar abajo, preguntándose por qué Snape, por primera vez en años, se había quedado dormido. Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Él se levantaba tarde durante las vacaciones de Navidad y verano, pero esto era más de lo que el llamaría 'levantarse muy tarde'. Y aunque eran las vacaciones navideñas, se encontraba en Grimmauld Place con el resto de la encantadora pequeña pandilla, y odiaba quedarse dormido en presencia de otras personas. Le hacía parecer _humano_

Rápidamente, se desnudó y se vistió con unos pantalones limpios, antes de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo y dirigirse hacia la planta baja. El pasamanos de las escaleras estaba cubierto de brillantes cintas en rojo y oro, que según el _idiota_ de Black eran festivas, pero que a Severus le hacían pensar en Gryffindor, y al pie de las escaleras, al lado de la puerta principal, estaba un enorme y centelleante árbol de Navidad. Muchos regalos, cuidadosamente envueltos en papeles de brillantes colores, se posaban debajo de sus ramas, aguardando el Día de Navidad.

La Navidad no era algo que a Severus le gustara celebrar; conmemorar el nacimiento de alguien que había existido un montón de años antes y hacer regalos a los que amabas… no tenía ningún sentido. Y pensaba lo mismo sobre el Año Nuevo (era simplemente _otro_ día… ¡Gran cosa!), el Día de San Valentín (¿por qué demonios las parejas necesitaban su propio día?), Pascua (una excusa para comer todo el chocolate que pudieran manejar mientras celebraban la muerte y resurrección de la misma persona que había nacido en Navidad), y Halloween (¡ni siquiera se originaba en Halloween!)

Con una última mirada desdeñosa al árbol de Navidad, alisó su túnica y entró en la cocina, fingiendo que todo estaba normal, lo que acentuó al ignorarlos a todos, y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, pues una taza de café hubiera confirmado a todos que _acababa_ de despertar. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y levantó con pereza un ejemplar de El Profeta.

—Te perdiste el desayuno— comentó Remus Lupin, sin levantar la mirada. Estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, estudiando unas hojas de pergamino, probablemente más asuntos de La Orden.

—Estaba ocupado— contestó Severus, sin apartar la vista del periódico.

—Iba a ir a despertarte pero…

—Estaba _ocupado_, Lupin, no dormido— gruñó.

—Yo sólo decía— alzó una ceja—. Pensaba que podrías querer comer algo, es todo.

—Cuando tenga hambre, comeré— contestó cortante, y sólo después que la corta conversación terminó, se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato mirando fijamente una foto a todo color de Harry Potter. El titular _La Profecía de Potter_ resaltó ante él.

Su corazón saltó un latido.

_¡Seguramente no habían descubierto lo que decía la Profecía! Y seguramente serían lo bastante inteligentes como para guardar esa información si lo hubieran hecho, ¿no?_

Sus ojos revisaron con rapidez el artículo y pequeñas frases saltaron hacia él, tranquilizándolo. De acuerdo con lo que decían, parecía ser sólo otro intento de especular sobre lo que decía la Profecía. '_Expertos dijeron…' 'Miembros del Departamento de Misterios piensan que…' _

Con una última mirada a la foto, pasó la página y continuó su búsqueda de noticias 'reales'. Cuando éstas fallaron, lanzó el periódico sobre la mesa de madera. Sirius frunció algunas hojas de pergamino de manera muy ruidosa. Dumbledore, alegremente, golpeteó los dedos sobre la mesa. Severus suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Remus, mirando su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Estoy bien— ladró en respuesta—. ¿Es que no hay nada que hacer en este maldito lugar?

—Bien— dijo Remus, ligeramente desconcertado—. ¿Podrías ir a caminar?— sugirió—. O si tienes compras de último minuto que hacer, ahí está siempre el Callejón Diagon.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer alguna compra de último minuto?— comentó con desprecio—. Confío en que no estés esperando que te regale algo.

Remus abrió la boca para replicar pero Sirius sacudió la cabeza. Remus suspiró y regresó sus ojos al pergamino frente a él, sabiendo que era inútil decir nada mas. Severus apartó la vista del hombre.

Él había, de hecho, realizado todas sus compras de Navidad; sólo porque odiara las fiestas no quería decir que no tuviera nadie a quien regalarle. Siempre compraba algo para Lucius Malfoy, algunos compañeros mortífagos, y antiguos amigos de la familia.

Luego estaba Dumbledore. El viejo director era como un padre para él y Severus sabía que Dumbledore veía su relación de la misma forma. Él había sido la figura paterna del joven desde el primer día que Severus había puesto sus pies en Hogwarts, así que siempre se hacía el propósito de comprar un regalo para él, para mostrarle su aprecio (sí, Severus era capaz de mostrar aprecio). Y, ocasionalmente, también enviaba algo pequeño a Minerva McGonagall. Pero eso era todo. Severus nunca tuvo intención de enviar nada a su familia real, pues no había tenido contacto con un solo miembro de su familia directa desde que había terminado la escuela y no le importaban ni un poquito. Ni siquiera sabía si seguían vivos y, para ser honesto, no le importaba. No conservaba recuerdos felices de su vida antes de Hogwarts.

_Harry tampoco tenía ningún recuerdo feliz de su vida antes de Hogwarts_

Severus desechó sus pensamientos y miró alrededor de la cocina. Dumbledore seguía feliz, tamborileando con sus largos y enjoyados dedos sobre la mesa, tarareando para si mismo. Sirius estaba inmerso en lo que fuera que Remus estuviera leyendo, lanzándole ocasionales miradas a Severus. El reloj sobre el fregadero marcaba las doce y treinta.

—Voy a caminar— anunció a la mesa, y sin esperar respuesta salió a grandes zancadas de la cocina.

ºººººººº

El aire invernal azotaba y arañaba el rostro y manos de Severus mientras caminaba a través de los terrenos del parque cubierto de nieve. El frío y gris cielo de la tarde era claro y no había ninguna nube a la vista. A pesar de la hora, las heladas calles parecían estar desiertas y sólo podía ser escuchado el sonido distante de camiones en la carretera principal. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza.

Era la clase de atmósfera a la que estaba acostumbrado para Navidad; para él no resultaba extraña la soledad. Y estaba acostumbrado a estar en el frío.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, era a que cierto joven mago entrara y saliera de sus pensamientos. Entrar cuando Harry estaba en la ducha… bien, eso no había ayudado a su actual estado de ánimo.

La verdad era, y odiaba admitirlo, que Potter y su exquisito cuerpo ya lo venían distrayendo desde hacía algún tiempo. Desde que Potter había regresado de las vacaciones de verano para comenzar su séptimo año en la prestigiosa escuela de magia, Severus se había encontrado pensando en el muchacho cada vez con más frecuencia, de un modo en que los profesores _jamás_ deberían pensar sobre sus alumnos

Lo primero que lo había llevado a este estado era la falta de… _acción_ … que había estado teniendo los últimos años. Desde que el Señor Oscuro había regresado, había dejado en suspenso la 'pobre excusa de vida sexual' que tenía, para concentrarse más completamente en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Sospechaba que, sencillamente, su cuerpo se estaba rebelando contra su mente, demandando atención. Y como su cuerpo sentía ese deseo de ser… _tomado_… lo había hecho más _vulnerable_, ¡que horrible palabra!, a lo encantos de Potter, que aunque había pretendido con todas sus fuerzas que no existían, ahí estaban y eran fuertes. Sencillamente, no podía ignorar el hecho de que había crecido para convertirse en alguien endemoniadamente atractivo; y el incidente el día anterior en el baño lo había confirmado en demasía.

Cierto, Potter aún lo fastidiaba jodidamente, pero Severus estaba encontrando más fácil convivir con la presencia del muchacho. Por ejemplo, cuando Potter empezara a dar guerra en clases, Severus simplemente se distraería admirando secretamente su apariencia, memorizando como las débiles líneas de su cara juvenil cambiaban de acuerdo a su humor. Y luego se recordaría a si mismo que él estaba al frente de una clase llena de adolescentes y que no era momento de estar detallando a uno de sus estudiantes.

Y _luego_ recordaría que era un _profesor _y no debería estar detallando a uno de sus estudiantes, _y sanseacabó._

Y después de _eso _se enojaría consigo mismo por mirar a Potter de esa manera, pero para el momento en que estuviera listo para gritarle por la razón que fuera, la clase estaría por terminar o algún otro estudiante necesitaría su ayuda.

Después de que su casi diaria rutina de clases terminara, regresaría cual tromba a su habitación en las mazmorras y se maldeciría (verbal, no mágicamente), por mirar a Potter de _esa_ forma. Luego recordaría por qué, exactamente, estaba mirando a Potter así y murmuraría algo sobre que necesitaba follar. Luego se preguntaría por qué no había follado en años, contestándose que había estado concentrado en el Lado Oscuro y su papel de espía, y maldeciría de algún modo antes de regresar a su salón a enseñar la siguiente lección.

Era un círculo vicioso.

Pero nada de eso significaba que tuviera sentimientos decentes hacia Potter. Como ya había dicho, sólo quería sexo, y el chico, sin importar lo que pensara sobre él, tenía un lindo cuerpo. Era así de simple. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que lo había visto desnudo. ¿Podía ser posible que tuviera… sentimientos… por Harry Potter?

—Imposible— murmuró, enojado consigo mismo. Pero antes que pudiera seguir considerando el asunto, su mano se levantó para aferrar su antebrazo y apretó los dientes, respirando con fuerza. El Señor Oscuro lo estaba llamando.

Aclarando sus pensamientos para sacar a Potter de su cabeza, suspiró, se abrazó a si mismo, y se apareció.

ºººººººº

Harry se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirando como Ron y Ginny revisaban una caja de grageas Bertie Botts. El viento silbaba afuera, golpeteando las ventanas en sus marcos. La emisora WWN había anunciado esa mañana que una tormenta se encaminaba de manera constante hacia el sur de Inglaterra y que durante toda la tarde podrían esperarse ventiscas aulladoras, algo que disgustaba profundamente a Harry, ya que había esperado poder escapar de los confines de la vieja casa de Londres por un rato.

Harry y Ron habían decidido regresar a Grimmauld Place por las fiestas. Esto, por muy trivial que pudiera parecer, había representado una fuente de tensión para el joven de cabello negro. Por una parte, era su último año como estudiante y con ello, su última oportunidad para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. El castillo siempre lucía tan mágico en esa época, y las decoraciones nunca dejaban de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero, por otra parte, muy bien podía ser la última oportunidad de Harry para pasar Navidad con Sirius. Vale, no es que estuviera siendo pesimista sino simplemente _realista_. Pronto la guerra golpearía el punto de desempate y sería el tiempo de que enfrentara a su destino, y no sabía si sobreviviría o no. Éste había sido el factor decisivo para que eligiera venir a la casa de Londres.

Pero algo que no había tomado en consideración era Snape. No había contado con que su desagradable profesor pasara las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place con el resto, pero resultó que Dumbledore, siempre el buen samaritano, había invitado al hombre y a si mismo, dejando a MsGonagall a cargo de la escuela.

Ahora, normalmente Harry hubiera estado tranquilo con esto, ya era un adulto maduro y ciertamente no iba a permitir que ciertos asuntos estropearan su tiempo con Sirius, especialmente cuando el hombre últimamente había disminuido la aplicación de castigos en la escuela. Pero desde que las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado, Harry había tenido que lidiar con el temperamento de Snape continuamente. ¡El hombre nunca estaba feliz! Todos los días encontraba algo de que quejarse; enloquecía cuando los ocupantes de la casa hacían mucho ruido, de la misma manera como enloquecía cuando los mismos ocupantes no hacían ningún ruido. ¡Él era simplemente tan difícil, Dios!

Harry suspiró y giró la mirada hacia la ventana, observando las ramas de los árboles desnudos balancearse en el viento. Había tratado de no permitir que Snape lo molestara, al fin y al cabo él no lo valía realmente, ¿cierto? Si el hombre tenía problemas, ¡y ciertamente los tenía!, ¿por qué había de importarle eso a Harry?

Su mente se perdió nuevamente en el recuerdo de la noche anterior y se encogió, descansando su cabeza contra el frío panel de vidrio que cerraba la ventana.

La pasada noche, Harry había tomado una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Snape había estado de un humor venenoso todo el día, ladrándole a todo el mundo que lo estaban molestando o que se salieran de su camino. Pero en él momento que él había entrado mientras salía de la ducha, había _cambiado_. Por una vez, Harry había sido testigo de un Snape boquiabierto. El brusco profesor se había quedado ahí, inmóvil y _ruborizado_, ante la vista de un Harry desnudo y, sin error, el joven había _visto_ el modo en que sus ojos se habían movido sobre su cuerpo. Snape había murmurado una excusa apresurada y Harry, a pesar de sentirse algo mortificado por haber sido atrapado desnudo por su más odiado profesor, había disfrutado realmente al observar cuan avergonzado se había puesto el hombre. _Ése_ era un ángulo de Snape que _nunca_ había visto. Que interesante…

Se escuchó el sordo retumbar de un trueno en el exterior y Harry levantó la vista y la fijo de nuevo a través de la ventana. La lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza a medida que la tormenta se acercaba. Mas temprano, se había preguntado si Voldemort habría tenido algo que ver con el tiempo, dado que era raro que Londres se viera azotado por una tormenta de la magnitud que había anunciado WWN. Habían pronosticado truenos y relámpagos, fuertes lluvias y vientos, huracanes y ventiscas. A Harry, simplemente no le parecía que aquello fuera causado por la Madre Naturaleza; estaba convencido que en ello estaba implicado el Lado Oscuro.

Suspiró de nuevo y se estiró sobre la cama. No se suponía que los adolescentes normales se preocuparan por el Lado Oscuro, por ser asesinados en batalla, por tratar de salvar al mundo. Pero él no era normal. Para empezar, era el famoso Harry Potter, y no había necesidad de explicar lo que todo eso involucraba, ¿cierto? Era del conocimiento general a lo ancho del mundo lo que el nombre 'Harry Potter' significaba y lo que representaba.

Pero recientemente, se había encontrado preocupándose por otras cosas. Cosas que no eran del tipo 'Harry Potter', pero que aún así, de alguna forma, seguían haciéndole sentir un tanto intruso. Empezaba a sentirse confundido acerca de su sexualidad.

Le gustaban las mujeres. O al menos _pensaba_ que le gustaban las mujeres. Pero en los últimos meses, se había pillado a si mismo observando a los _hombres_. Eso no podía ser correcto, ¿cierto? Por semanas, había sofocado sus hormonas. Era un chico de diecisiete años viviendo en un internado, estaba obligado a sentir algún grado de curiosidad hacia su mismo sexo. Probablemente sólo era una etapa.

Pero mientras se sentaba ahí, reflexionando sobre eso, se preguntaba si alguno de los otros chicos de su dormitorio se habría sentido igual en algún momento. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta que tenían sentimientos que no deberían estar ahí? ¿Lo habían superado? ¿Transcurrió como sólo una etapa? ¿Era simplemente parte del crecimiento y comprensión de quienes eran? ¿Experimentaron alguna clase de repulsión ante la idea de entablar una relación con alguien del mismo…?

—¡Ey!

Una almohada golpeó un lado del rostro de Harry y él alzó la vista. Ron estaba observándolo con una expresión divertida. Ginny ya no estaba en la habitación.

—¿Terminaste tu ensueño diario?

—¿Disculpa?— murmuró Harry, enderezándose hasta quedar sentado—. ¿Me decías algo?

—Nop, no en realidad— contestó Ron—. Sólo me estaba preguntando qué te apetecía hacer más tarde. Me voy en dos días, ¿recuerdas?

Hasta el momento, Harry, Ron y Ginny habían estado pasando las vacaciones juntos, Hermione había ido a casa con su familia. Pero Ron y Ginny pronto partirían. Iban a viajar a Francia, a reunirse con la familia de Fleur y el resto de los Weasley.

—Sí— suspiró—. No sé qué hacer, la verdad. ¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte a empacar?

—Compañero, faltan dos días enteros hasta que tenga que hacer eso. ¿No quieres hacer otra cosa?

—En realidad, no hay mucho que hacer, ¿o sí?— replicó, su mente en otro lugar—. Y la Orden no va a dejarnos salir, especialmente con esto…— señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Sip…No es justo, mantenerte confinado dentro como si fueras una especie de…

—Ron— lo interrumpió Harry—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro— contestó, rodando a un lado y mirando a Harry—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es bastante personal, así que si no quieres contestar no tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? No es alguna enfermedad, ¿cierto? ¿Allí abajo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!— Harry sacudió la cabeza y Ron lució ligeramente aliviado.

—¡Entonces qué?— indagó.

—¿Alguna vez has… quiero decir, si es una fase por la que todos los chicos atraviesan… Bien, tú has tenido ciertos sentimientos… bueno, no sentimientos como tal, más bien atracción hacia otros, ya sabes, chicos?

Por un momento, Ron permaneció en silencio, su rostro pálido. Finalmente habló:

—Harry, ¿estás tratando de decirme que eres gay?

—No— replicó, incorporándose—. No soy gay; o al menos no creo serlo… Pero recientemente he descubierto cierta clase de… _atracción_ hacia los hombres… y pensaba que quizás sólo fuera una etapa por la que todos atravesamos o algo así… ¿Tú has sentido algo como eso?

—No— sacudió la cabeza—. No, de verdad. Siempre me han gustado las chicas; los hombres son sólo hombres, ¿no? Como nosotros. Tienen los mismos pedacitos y todo eso, así que realmente no hay nada que mirar pues ya sabes como luce todo…

—¿Entonces nunca te has encontrado mirando a otro chico?

—No puedo decir que lo haya hecho— contestó.

—¿Y nunca te has preguntado cómo sería hacerlo con otro chico?

—¡Ey, Harry, eso es asqueroso!— dijo, arrugando la cara—. No estoy contra ellos ni nada de eso, los gays quiero decir, ¿pero por qué iba a querer imaginarme a mi mismo con otro hombre?

—No sé— murmuró Harry—. ¿En caso de que tuvieras curiosidad o algo?

—Harry, compañero, créeme, soy hetero y estoy feliz siendo hetero— examinó a su amigo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sientes curiosidad?

—En cierto modo— admitió—. Reconozco un chico guapo cuando lo veo…

—También yo, pero eso no quiere decir que desee su polla en mi trasero.

—No me refiero a tener sexo. Sólo besarse y esas cosas…

—Amigo, si quieres un consejo, estás hablando con el tipo equivocado. Sabes que te ayudaría si pudiera, pero con esto… Honestamente, no puedo, lo siento.

—No importa— murmuró Harry—. Espero que sea sólo una etapa o algo así.

—Harry, cuando dices que te has sentido atraido por hombres recientemente, ¿a quién te refieres exactamente?

—A nadie en particular— murmuró, levantándose—. Sólo a los hombres en general.

—Sabes— sugirió Ron, luego de unos momentos pensando—, quizás deberías hablar con Sirius y Remus sobre esto.

—Sí— suspiró—. Sí, quizás eso ayudará. ¿Pero tú no conoces a nadie hetero que sienta estas cosas?

—Bueno, no es algo de lo que la gente vaya hablando por ahí, ¿no?

—Supongo que tienes razón— replicó—. Gracias por tu… ¡argggg!

Su mano se disparó hacia la cicatriz de su frente, pero tan pronto como el dolor llegó, desapareció, dejando una desagradable sensación de hormigueo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pensaba que supuestamente ya no dolía?

—Lo hace a veces— dijo Harry, frotándose la cicatriz—. Creo que a veces Voldemort olvida proteger sus pensamientos y yo percíbo un destello de ellos o algo así. No es grave.

—¿Seguro?— Ron lo miró preocupado.

—Positivo— afirmó Harry—. Probablemente es sólo una reunión o algo. Sé que convocó una reunión temprano; escuché que Dumbledore decía a los demás que Snape le había enviado un mensaje. Pero estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?— preguntó de nuevo, y Harry sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo.

—Sí— aseguró—. Si fuera algo malo, o pudiera decir lo que va pasar, serías la primera persona a quien se lo diría.

—Sí, bien…— murmuró—. Todos nos preocupamos por ti, compañero, ¿sabes? Es mortalmente espeluznante como él puede entrar en tu mente y llenar…

—¿Quieres algo espeluznante?— Harry sonrió, cambiando de tema—. ¿Sabes quien entró cuando yo estaba saliendo de la ducha ayer? ¡Snape!

Continuará……

Hola a todos

Millones de gracias por el apoyo que han dado al primer capítulo de la historia, espero que el segundo también les guste. Gracias especialmente a:

**Lupita Snape, Black Imago y Lady Asuki**

por sus lindos comentarios.

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


	3. Cosas que hacen ruido por la noche

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 3/15**

**Cosas que hacen ruido por la noche (terrores nocturnos)**

—¿Tienen todo?— preguntó Molly Weasley a su familia, reunida en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place—. ¿Todos sus baúles?

—¡Verificado!— replicaron George y Fred.

—¿La ropa en sus baúles?

—¡Verificado!

—¿Cámaras?

—¡Verificado!

—¿Pasaportes?

—¡Verificado!

—¿Varitas?

—Mamá, ¿podemos irnos ya? Vamos a perder el traslador.

—Vale, vale— contestó, al bullicio de la puerta—. Pero están seguros que tienen _todo_, ¿verdad?

—'Querida' madre, somos magos— dijo Fred—. Si descubrimos que olvidamos algo, simplemente podemos conjurarlo.

—Ya, ya, chicos, no pueden estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas— intervino el señor Weasley, llamando la atención de sus hijos—. Vamos a ir a Francia. En distancias tan largas ese tipo de magia puede ser ilegal.

—¡Podríamos volar a Francia en nuestras malditas escobas!— intervino Ron—. No es tanta distancia.

—¿Y por qué necesitamos pasaportes, en todo caso?— preguntó George, arrastrando su baúl hasta la puerta.

—¡Obvio!— replicó Ginny—. Así es como podemos _entrar_ a Francia.

—¿Pero no se podría simplemente aparecer allí, o volar por encima?— inquirió Ron.

—Tienen miembros del Ministerio vigilando los cielos— les informó el señor Weasley—. ¿Y tienen idea de lo difícil que resulta aparecerse en otro país?

—Fred y yo conseguimos ir de Escocia a Inglaterra sin problema.

—Pero ambos sitios están en Gran Bretaña— señaló Charlie, encogiendo su equipaje y colocándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

—Sí— argumentó Fred—. Igual que Gran Bretaña y Francia, ambos están en _Europa._

—Ustedes dos, podrían dejar la pesadez y moverse— pidió la señora Weasley—. Vamos a perder el traslador— ella se paró en el marco de la puerta abierta y por encima de sus hombros fue visible la suave nevada.

Harry estaba de pie entre los diversos equipajes encogidos, observando la conmoción con diversión. Los Weasley, como Ron había dicho, habían sido invitados a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad en Francia, con Bill, Fleur y la familia de ella, y la señora Weasley había sido inflexible en la decisión de que fueran; nunca se había reunido con la familia de la chica y, con la proximidad de la boda, parecía lo más cortés hacerlo, aún cuando no le tuvieran demasiado cariño a Fleur. Finalmente, los Weasley se despidieron y abandonaron la casa, reuniéndose para esperar un par de taxis que los llevaran a Londres.

Harry regresó a la sala de estar, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su cara. Fred, George y los demás habían partido apenas dos minutos antes y ya estaba extrañando el bullicio. La vieja y enorme casa se sentía demasiado vacía sin ellos, y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo iba a pasar la siguiente semana.

Los restantes ocupantes de la antigua casa estaban reunidos en la cálida salita. Remus estaba estirado en uno de los sofás, su cabeza descansando cómodamente en el regazo de Sirius. Estaba leyendo una novela algo gruesa y sonriendo tiernamente para si mismo. Sirius estaba leyendo el último número de FHM, edición mágica, y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que Remus soltaba una risita por algo que leía en la novela. Snape estaba sentado frente a ellos, inmerso en una sencilla revista titulada '_Pociones mensuales'_, que este mes incluía en primera plana un artículo escrito por '_el afamado alquimista Gwydion Ladd'_, discutiendo los efectos, ventajas y desventajas de el _'Elixir de los Cuatro Pecadores_', a ninguno de los cuales Harry conocía ni tampoco le importaba que o quienes eran.

Suspirando, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Iba a ser una semana _muy larga_.

ºººººººº

La Navidad llegó, reinó unas pocas horas, y luego se fue, rápidamente seguida, una semana más tarde, por el Año Nuevo. Harry trató de disfrutar y se unió a las celebraciones con el resto de los ocupantes de la casa, pero al final de todo había terminado bastante distante de ellos. Todo se estropeó por el simple hecho de que realmente extrañaba a sus amigos. Cierto, había pasado buenos momentos escuchando a Sirius y Remus charlar de los viejos tiempos, pero durante todo el tiempo no había podido evitar, de alguna manera, sentirse un extraño. Pertenecía a una generación completamente diferente a la del resto. Pero, sin importar esto, seguía disfrutando de su compañía. Era en cierto modo relajante, no tener que preocuparse por algo mayor para variar.

Harry se hallaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, dos días después de Año Nuevo, sorbiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja y leyendo el periódico. Dumbledore y Remus se sentaban frente a él, discutiendo sobre duendes y enanos, y sobre el lado que éstos apoyarían en la guerra. Ahora que las festividades habían terminado, las conversaciones habían regresado, una vez más, a Voldemort y su ejército. Por mucho que el nuevo año trajera nuevos comienzos, sencillamente, la vida era tan aburrida como siempre, llena de los mismos viejos peligros e inseguridades de siempre.

Sirius estaba ajetreado en la cocina, tratando infructuosamente de cocinar huevos con tocineta en una estufa muggle. Recientemente, por una razón desconocida, Sirius le había tomado gusto a hacer las cosas al modo muggle, algo que Snape encontraba altamente divertido. Y hablando de Snape, Harry y él ni siquiera se habían visto desde el día que el Maestro de Pociones había entrado en el baño. Si Harry no lo conociera bien, diría que el hombre estaba _avergonzado_ por el incidente, de hecho, se había ruborizado cuando lo había visto desnudo; algo bastante anti Snape, en realidad. En fin, si éste iba a ser su último año, y siendo realista, podría serlo pues podía ser asesinado en cualquier momento, había decidido tratar de hacerse amigo del antipático Profesor de Pociones, o al menos llevar con él una relación cortés.

Un olor a quemado alcanzó el olfato de Harry y levantó la vista para observar a Sirius. Predeciblemente, había quemado el desayuno.

—Sirius— le dijo con una sonrisa—. No puedes ni siquiera cocinar con magia. ¿Qué hace que pienses que podrás hacerlo al modo muggle?

—Ey— reclamó el otro, golpeándole la cabeza juguetonamente con un paño de cocina—. ¡Yo _puedo_ cocinar con magia!

—No puedes cocinar nada _comestible_— intervino Remus, riendo.

—¿Qué sobre las tostadas que cociné ayer?— los retó Sirius, las manos en las caderas.

—Lo que dije— insistió Remus—. No puedes cocinar nada _comestible._

Luciendo derrotado, el hombre tiró los pedazos de huevo quemado en el cubo de basura.

—Vale— aceptó Sirius, animado—. Puedo ser una mierda cocinando, pero lo compenso en otras áreas, ¿verdad, Rem?— le hizo un guiño a Remus.

—Sí— contestó—. Tus habilidades para la limpieza son mucho mayores.

Dumbledore soltó una risita sobre su taza de café ante la ofendida expresión que ahora cruzaba el rostro de Sirius. Harry se volvió a sentar, ocultando su sonrisa detrás del periódico. Esto era lo que al joven le gustaba, sus bromas amistosas. Encontraba que no había nada más relajante que esta clase de ambiente.

Finalmente, cuando Remus y Dumbledore habían regresado a su conversación previa, Sirius sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia Harry.

—Entonces— dijo, secando las manos en su delantal—. ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

—En realidad— comentó Harry, bajando ligeramente el periódico—, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

—Claro. ¿Qué es?

—Ahora no— denegó el joven, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mas tarde.

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar pero antes que pudiera decir nada se escuchó un suave ruido en la ventana y ambos levantaron la vista. Una furiosa lechuza se movía impaciente en la cornisa exterior, sus plumas cubiertas de nieve. Remus apuntó su varita hacia el ventanal y lo abrió. La lechuza voló hacia Harry.

—Auch, debes estar congelada— dijo el joven, tomando la carta que traía y dejándola a un lado—. ¿Podrías pasarme la tocineta, Sirius?

Mientras Sirius alimentaba a la pequeña lechuza con pedacitos de la quemada tocineta, Harry abrió la carta. Inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Ron.

_Harry_

_Oh, Dios mío, ¡sálvame!_

_¡La familia de Fleur es sencillamente una pesadilla! ¡Cómo se supone que dimos a este gentío la bienvenida a la familia nunca lo sabré! ¡Son una pandilla de ricos snobs! Bueno, en realidad no todos lo son. Sorprendentemente, sus padres están bien. Su mamá es diseñadora de vestidos de boda y su papá es personal de confianza del Ministro Francés o algo así. ¡Pero ella tiene más de una hermana! ¡Y sus dos hermanos menores son unos completos gilipollas! Hablan absolutamente pijo y en francés, y se creen que lo saben todo. Fred y George ya está planificando modos para hacer que sufran._

_¡Y viven en un maldito castillo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tienen cerca de cinco mil habitaciones en el lugar! ¡Y tienen sus propios cocineros y criadas, y también elfos domésticos! ¡Pero eso no hace que la comida sea mejor, créeme! Yo pensaba que los franceses eran buenos cocineros, pero todo lo que hemos tenido es esta elegante mierda. ¡Lo que yo daría por el viejo y rico pescado inglés con papas fritas! _

_Mamá y la madre de Fleur lo está llevando realmente bien, sin embargo; algo que ya suponía. ¡Pero esta boda está llevándome a la locura! ¡Esto es suficiente como para que cualquiera termine loco perdido! De lo único que se habla es de vestidos y flores, música y comida, invitados y lugares de reunión, ¡oh, Merlín, los dichosos lugares! ¿Por qué no eligen una iglesia cualquiera y terminan con eso de una vez? No pueden decidir si sería mejor en Inglaterra o en Francia. Si es en Francia, quieren que se celebre aquí, en el castillo; si es en Inglaterra, quieren que sea en la campiña el próximo verano, con montones de florecitas y hadas. Ya las puedo ver, corriendo de mano en mano a través del campo… Apenas puedo esperar (nótese el sarcasmo)_

_Pero ya fue suficiente sobre mi maravillosa vida. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya hablaste con Sirius o Remus? Si no lo has hecho, déjame ofrecerte un consejo, ¡porque cualquier consejo de mi parte es valioso! Si yo estuviera en tu predicamento, hablaría con Remus. Sé que estás más cerca de Sirius y todo eso, pero él es bi, ¿no? Y aunque no lo sabemos con certeza, yo diría que Remus es completamente gay, ¿quizás él sería más comprensivo? No lo sé._

_Arggg, tengo que irme, Elroy y Jacques están llamando. Son los hermanos de Fleur que te conté, y yo juraría que Elroy es gay. Ginny vive bromeando con que él me tiene el ojo puesto. Quieren que los acompañemos a hacer compras… de nuevo. Que encantadores._

_Buena suerte y te veo pronto_

_Ron _

Harry sonrió y dejó la carta a un lado, divertido por la incomodidad de su amigo. Estaba seguro que no podía ser tan malo pero igual lo lamentaba por el pelirrojo. La pequeña lechuza ya estaba descongelada y lista para regresar a casa, así que escribió la respuesta en el anverso de la carta, tratando de contestar todo lo que Ron le había planteado, y luego la sujeto en la pata del ave.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Sirius, observando al ave salir volando por la ventana e internarse en el frío una vez más.

—Sí— replicó Harry—. Sólo Ron, quejándose de la familia de Fleur.

—Lamento su dolor— comentó Sirius burlón, asintiendo ligeramente.

—¿Y en qué te puede afectar eso?— inquirió Remus, alzando la mirada.

—Estoy pegado contigo, ¿o no?

ººººººº

Severus cerró la puerta de entrada tan suavemente como pudo y se deslizó en la oscura salita de estar. Abrió el armario de las bebidas y se sirvió un vaso con whisky, permitiéndose derrumbarse en el sillón que lo estaba aguardando. Tragó un buen sorbo del líquido, haciendo una mueca ante el gusto, y luego dio buena cuenta del resto, posando el envase vacío en la mesita de centro frente a él.

Acababa de regresar de i_otra_/i reunión con el Señor Oscuro y sus nervios estaban al límite. Había sido la cuarta reunión de esa semana y eso preocupaba a Severus; las reuniones nunca eran tan frecuentes, y cuando lo eran, habitualmente quería decir que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar, pero i_qué_/i, Severus no había logrado descifrarlo. Si algo estaba siendo planeado, el Señor Oscuro estaba siendo terriblemente reservado al respecto; eso, o Severus estaba siendo, decididamente, mantenido en la ignorancia, pero eso era poco probable.

Suspiró y alcanzó de nuevo la botella de whisky, sirviéndose otro trago.

Odiaba esas reuniones, y no sólo porque tenía que aguantar al Señor Oscuro. Las odiaba por quienes asistían, los otros Mortífagos, específicamente Malfoy, a quien el Señor Oscuro había liberado de prisión, y Colagusano. Sí, supuestamente era un buen amigo de Lucius, pero el rubio Mortífago había comenzado a notar su falta de interés en la familia Malfoy. ¿Por qué, le preguntaba, pasaba tanta cantidad de su tiempo libre en compañía de Dumbledore? Severus constantemente estaba explicando que estaba espiando para su Maestro, que fingía ser uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero Lucius estaba cada vez más distante y desconfiado. Severus sólo agradecía a su buena fortuna que el Señor Oscuro, al menos, todavía parecía creer en él.

En cuanto a Colagusano, bien, sencillamente lo enojaba e irritaba de manera interminable. Después de todo, una vez había sido merodeador, y era su trabajo el odiar a Snape.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante y dejó descansar los codos en sus rodillas, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, antes de volver a reclinarse hacia atrás y cruzar su tobillo soble su rodilla, su pie balanceándose arriba y abajo. La guerra pronto terminaría… mejor. Todo el asunto de espiar, y mentir, y bloquear su mente y proyectar imágenes falsas… ¡lo estaban convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios!

Y hablando de un manojo de nervios…

Levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia la puerta, forzando los ojos para ver el interior del oscuro vestíbulo. _¿Por qué demonios no había encendido una luz?_ Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento mientras continuaba tratando de ver el vestíbulo; sólo llevó la mano hasta su bolsillo y aferró su varita con la sudorosa palma. Podría haber jurado que había escuchado algo. Un auto rodó en el exterior y sus luces brillaron a través de la ventana del vestíbulo, iluminando la habitación por un segundo, la luz cruzando el recinto antes de desvanecerse completamente. Nada allí, o al menos, nada que pudiera ver desde donde estaba sentado.

Se levantó de la silla, la varita en una mano, el vaso vacío en la otra, y se movió hacia la puerta. Sentía que algo, o más probablemente _alguien_, estaba merodeando cerca del dintel, justo fuera de su rango de visión dentro de la impenetrable oscuridad. Sabiendo que sería un tanto imprudente simplemente disparar cualquier viejo hechizo, levantó la varita y murmuró 'lumus'. La luz llenó la mitad del vestíbulo y él se aventuró lentamente a entrar, alerta como siempre. Se giró hacia la cocina y, bastante repentinamente, la luz cayó en una figura que jadeó y dio un salto, haciendo que Severus tropezara al retroceder, impactado.

El vestíbulo se llenó de luz mientras desde lo alto, la lámpara de araña se encendía. Potter estaba de pie al lado de las escaleras, guardando su varita y conteniendo su respiración.

—¡Jesús, vaya susto que me dio!— exclamó entre jadeante y enfurruñado, mirando a su Profesor de Pociones, quien también estaba guardando su varita.

—¿A qué demonios cree que está jugando, Potter?— dijo bruscamente—. ¡Acechándome de esa forma! ¡Podría haberlo matado!

—Lo dudo mucho, profesor— replicó Harry, cerrando su bata sobre el cuerpo—. Sólo Voldemort puede matarme, ¿recuerda?

—No bromee con eso— ordenó, disgustado, tratando de mantener la voz baja al mismo tiempo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Harry mirando a Snape y éste mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí abajo en todo caso?

—Sólo buscando algo para beber— contestó el joven—. No es un crimen, ¿cierto?

Severus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo usted aquí, en todo caso?— preguntó Harry a su vez.

—Acabo de llegar— replicó Severus brevemente, girándose para entrar nuevamente en la salita de estar. Harry, como el curioso mocoso que era, lo siguió.

—¿De dónde?

—Nada que sea su asunto.

—¿Era una reunión?— Harry casi demandó, enfermo ante el pensamiento de que su profesor tuviera contacto constante con el hombre que trataba de matar a todos.

—No hay necesidad de mostrarse tan molesto— replicó bruscamente el hombre, girando su rostro hacia el joven una vez mas—. Yo estoy, después de todo, de _su_ lado. ¿O acaso lo ha olvidado?

—Es muy fácil olvidarlo, dada su actitud— espetó el Gryffindor.

—_¿Mi actitud?_ Lo dice el muchacho que está cuestionando rudamente a su profesor.

—Los maestros están ahí para ser cuestionados— rebatió Harry.

Severus se sentó con un suspiro, una vez mas pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—Potter— musitó, tratando de ser paciente—. ¡Váyase a la mierda!

El joven suspiró audiblemente pero no se movió.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar— dijo, y Severus pudo sentir el tono de '¿no es obvio?' en su voz.

—¿Cómo demonios ayudaría esto?

—Bien, si usted no fuera tan grosero e irritable, yo habría podido preguntarle si quería hablar sobre esto.

Severus levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en Harry, la luz del vestíbulo filtrándose a través de la puerta.

—¿Hablar sobre _qué_?

—_Esto_— repitió Harry, sentándose en el sofá frente a Severus—. La reunión. Sus pensamientos… Lo que siente.

—¿Y usted por qué querría hablar conmigo sobre eso?— preguntó Severus, levantándose, completamente alerta—. ¿O es que está viendo qué información puede arrancar para partir en otra de sus pequeñas aventuras? Creo que no.

Harry permaneció en silencio un minuto y, según pensaba Severus, lucía verdaderamente herido, pero hacía lo que podía para ocultarlo.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar— replicó sencillamente, una vez más—. Usted luce cansado, frustrado. Parece muerto.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Sólo le estoy dando oportunidad de hablar sobre esto, quizás quitaría un peso de sus hombros o algo así; podría poner las cosas en otra perspectiva.

—¿Realmente piensa que yo querría hablar sobre mis más íntimos pensamientos y sentimientos con usted?— dijo con desdén, pero por dentro, Severus se sintió un poco tocado. Harry, técnicamente, le estaba ofreciendo un hombro para llorar y, en el fondo, le estaba agradecido. Pero no pensaba mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad ante Potter, ni aunque le doliera observar la expresión herida en el hermoso rostro de Harry.

—No, sus más íntimos sentimientos no— rebatió el joven—. Sólo la superficie, lo que le preocupa y esas cosas.

—Su ofrecimiento de ayuda es lo que está preocupándome— contestó, tratando de no hablar demasiado brusco.

—Como quiera— Harry suspiró, dándose por vencido. Se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás.

—Y yo estaba pensando que realmente tenía un lado _humano_ desde el día que entró en el baño— musitó, antes de abandonar la habitación.

La luz del vestíbulo fue apagada y Severus quedó, una vez más, bañado por la oscuridad.

Continuará……..

N/T: El original pone bags, que es bolsos o maletas, pero dado que en los libros siempre viajan con baúles, opté por estos últimos.

No estoy segura, pero creo que esta es una insinuación de Sirius, de que a él le ocurre algo similar con la familia de Remus.

Bien, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, en especial la conversación entre Sev y Harry. Que duro es nuestro profe, pero ya cederá jiji

Un beso enorme a todos por seguir leyendo, especialmente a

**Lady Asuki, Liss Snape, Lupita Snape**** y Mira Black Lupin**

por sus muy lindos comentarios, que me ayudan un montón a trabajar con entusiasmo.

Próximo capítulo: La conversación.


	4. La conversación

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, osea relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 4/15**

**La conversación**

Harry estaba acostado en el piso de su habitación, terminando su carta para Ron. Regresarían a Hogwarts al día siguiente y todavía no había hablado con Sirius o Remus sobre sus recientes sentimientos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado para discutir algo como su sexualidad con dos hombres adultos… era un tanto desalentador y embarazoso.

Le contaba todo esto a Ron y le prometía que, si a su regreso a Hogwarts seguía sintiéndose igual, le escribiría a Remus o a Sirius para pedir consejo. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, realmente no sabía lo que ellos podrían decirle. En realidad, era algo que Harry debía descubrir por si mismo… Ellos no podrían decirle con seguridad 'eres gay', ¿cierto?

Termino la carta y la firmó, metiéndola en un sobre y dejándola sobre su escritorio, lista para cuando Hedwig regresara de su cacería.

¿Habría una posibilidad cierta de que fuera gay? Parecía tan irreal, y aún así…

No. No podía ser gay. Simplemente, no podía. Solamente sentía… curiosidad; sí, eso era. Sentía _curiosidad_. No había daño en eso. No había forma de que fuera gay. Le gustaban las mujeres. ¡Sí! ¡Mujeres! No hombres para él.

¿Pero y si era? Todos se reirían de él y le pondrían motes; encima de todos los problemas con que tenía que lidiar, sabía que no sería capaz de manejar esto también. No quería ser etiquetado como 'maricón'. Todo lo que había querido siempre era ser normal, y ser gay, ciertamente no era normal. Simplemente no era… correcto.

¿Pero si no era correcto por qué estaba considerando si podía ser gay? ¡Si era equivocado, no debería permitir que tal pensamiento entrara en su mente! ¿Si era tan malo, entonces por qué no se molestaba con Remus y Sirius?

"_Relájate, Harry_", reflexionó. _"Sólo porque la idea no te desagrade no quiere decir que seas gay. Simplemente significa que no estás en contra de que otras personas sean gay. Eso es todo. No quiere decir que te atraigan los hombres" _

_¿Pero entonces y Snape?_

—¡Eyy! ¿De donde demonios salió ese pensamiento!

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su baúl medio lleno. Empacar le mantendría la mente alejada de esas cosas.

ºººººººº

—¿Todo bien, Harry?— preguntó Sirius, tirándose en la cama del joven. Durante la última media hora, Harry había logrado convertir su habitación en un absoluto caos. No sabía por qué había pensado que empacar ayudaría a su estado de ánimo, si acaso lo había empeorado. Libros y botrellas de tinta yacían desparramadas al azar alrededor del piso, mientras los cuadernos de tareas flotaban sobre su cabeza. Sus ropas estaban apiladas al lado su baúl, plegándose a si mismas una por una, antes de saltar en el aire y caer en el piso, en lugar de su baúl.

—No— murmurtó bruscamente—. Todo NO está bien. ¡Nada quiere empacarse solo, la mitad de mis libros escolares están perdidos, y no puedo encontrar mi tarea de Pociones que, por este camino, me tomará otras _tres horas_ para terminar!

—Wow, tranquilízate— dijo Sirius, mirándolo—. Calma. Todo lo que necesitas es un hechizo sencillo. Estoy seguro que podremos encontrarlo.

—¿Crees que no he tratado de utilizar un hechizo?— bufó, señalando las tareas flotantes. Está decidido, Snape me va a matar.

Con esta última declaración, se tiró al suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la cama.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó Sirius, deslizándose de la cama para reunirse con Harry.

—Que pregunta más estúpida— murmuró, irritado—. ¿Qué crees?

—No, quiero decir algo más. El otro día me dijiste que querías hablar. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—Sí— murmuró—. Pero no veo cómo hablar sobre eso pueda ayudarme a encontrar mi tarea.

—¿No te enseñaron apropiadamente en la escuela?— preguntó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa—. La mayoría de los hechizos y encantamientos dependen de las emociones de quien los lanza. Si estás calmado y enfocado en el hechizo, funcionará perfectamente, pero si tu mente está en otro lugar, bien…— se quedó callado, mirando las ropas plegadas que estaban lanzándose a si mismas por todas partes—. Entonces— siguió, girándose hacia su ahijado—, ¿quieres hablar?

Harry no pudo evitarlo; llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzado. Simplemente, pensaba que hablar con Sirius sobre… esas cosas… ¡era tan vergonzoso!

—Ahhh— dijo Sirius lentamente y Harry pudo escuchar esa insoportable sonrisa en su tono—. Así que _esa_ clase de cosas te están preocupando— cuando Harry levantó la vista, le dio un ligero codazo—. Ey, ¿sabes que no tienes por qué avergonzarte por eso? Es completamente natural.

—¿Natural?

—Sí— replicó suavemente—. Harry, tú fuiste educado por esos condenados muggles y luego te fuiste a una escuela mágica. No es tu culpa si no comprendes esas cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Sí, cosas. Remus menciona de tanto en tanto que Hogwarts debería dar unas pocas clases para el beneficio de los estudiantes y…

—Sirius, no es eso— lo interrumpió—. Realmente, no tienes que…

—No, está bien, Harry, de verdad. Yo una vez tuve tu edad y comprendo a través de lo que estás pasando y qué estás sintiendo.

—Bien, sí, lo sé— dijo Harry, tratando de explicar—. Pero necesito decirte…

—Vamos, no hay razón para sentirse avergonzado por esto, Harry. Hay un momento que eso llega a la vida de cada hombre… cuando se empiezan a experimentar ciertos… cambios… tanto físicos como emocionales…

—¿Sirius?

—Empiezas a estar más consciente de otras personas, especialmente de la forma que lucen, y pronto sientes que necesitas tocarlas y ser tocado… de cierta manera….

—¿Tocarlas, Sirius?

—Pero, Harry, sólo porque otros a tu alrededor puedan estar haciendo cosas no significa que tú las hagas. Comprendo que a veces es mejor esperar por alguien especial y…

—Sirius, ¿puedo decir algo antes que continúes?

—Claro.

—Creo que soy gay.

—Oh…

—Sí…

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

—No. No, estoy bien. Gracias.

—De nada.

ºººººººº

Tarde esa noche, Harry se arrastró por las escaleras de madera, dirigiéndose hacia la acogedora luz que provenía de la salita. Había escuchado abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Sirius y Remus un rato antes y como uno de ellos bajaba las escaleras. Pensó que ahora era su oportunidad para conversar con cualquiera de los dos que hubiera bajado.

Había pasado la última hora acostado, mirando el techo blanco, sin estar cansado en absoluto. Ansiaba conversar con alguien, alguien que lo comprendiera. Sabía que Sirius y Remus estaban ahí, a sólo dos puertas de distancia, pero le faltaba el valor para pedirles consejo. Se maldijo por no continuar la conversación que había empezado con Sirius. Tendría que regresar a la escuela al día siguiente, y odiaría hacerlo sin haber conversado su 'situación' aunque fuera un poco.

Suavemente, empujó para abrir la puerta de la salita. Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego, con las piernas encogidas debajo de él. La luz jugaba con sus rasgos, haciendo más pronunciadas las líneas de su rostro. A pesar de que había recuperado bastante su peso, todavía no se había recobrado de sus años en Azkaban. Y Harry tenía la desagradable sensación de que nunca lo haría.

Los años en Azkaban habían arrebatado cruelmente gran parte de lo que fue el joven Sirius y Harry realmente admiraba la manera en que su Padrino había hecho todo lo posible para recuperar los años perdidos y volver a ser el que fue. Antes de Azkaban, Sirius había progresado en su objetivo de convertirse en auror. Pero ahora, incluso si pudieran limpiar su nombre de alguna forma, el Ministerio nunca lo aceptaría. Pero Sirius nunca dejó que eso le afectara, diciendo que había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Y si su nombre llegaba a ser limpiado, él estaría más que contento trabajando en algún sitio del Callejón Diagon, un lugar que había sido de soledad para él cuando niño.

Harry estaba asombrado del cambio de Sirius. Quien una vez fuera un hombre demacrado, depresivo, y en cierto modo loco, ahora era una persona saludable, feliz y amante de las diversiones. Para Harry, era más un hermano mayor que otra cosa.

Pero en horas como éstas, tarde en la noche, su espantoso pasado parecía atraparlo. La sombra de Azkaban siempre reptaba hasta sus ojos, y Harry sabía que nunca se alejaría.

El joven aclaró su garganta para no asustar al hombre y caminó hacia la chimenea, sentándose en el piso. Por un momento, ambos sólo disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, relajándose en la consoladora presencia mutua. El fuego chisporroteó, devorando lentamente los troncos en llamas, proporcionándoles más calor.

Finalmente, Harry expresó en voz alta lo que le rondaba por la mente.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras bi?

Escuchó que Sirius se removía en su asiento, colocándose en una posición más cómoda.

—Después que Moony me dijo que era gay— contestó. Su voz sonaba tan amable como siempre.

—¿Sentiste atracción por otro hombre antes de eso?— indagó Harry.

—Supongo que sí— replicó—. Aunque no me di cuenta hasta que me enteré que Remus era gay— Harry alzó la vista y Sirius continuó—. Flirteábamos entre nosotros, pero siempre había sido amistosamente, una especie de broma. Cuando él nos dijo que en realidad era gay… no sé en verdad… simplemente me gustó la idea de que le gustaran los tíos. Y supe que yo le gustaba… era muy evidente. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que sentía lo mismo por él. Yo pensaba que eran sólo sentimientos de amigo.

—¿Cómo terminaron juntos?— preguntó Harry, interesado.

—Lo besé. Una noche, simplemente lo vi sentado ahí, sobre su cama, repasando para un examen que tendríamos al día siguiente, y lo besé. Por supuesto— agregó—, para ese punto, ya él sabía que yo era bisexual. Había tenido algunas citas con chicos y los había mostrado frente a él— rió suavemente. Pero pronto la risa se apagó y se giró hacia su ahijado—. ¿Dijiste que _crees_ que eres gay?

Harry asintió.

—Encuentro a los hombres atractivos. Y de cierto modo, ya no me gustan las chicas. Quiero decir, ellas son sólo… chicas. Y los hombres son, ya sabes… hombres— hizo una pausa—. ¿No estoy hablando con mucho sentido, cierto?

—En realidad, no— el mago se rió—. Ey, no te preocupes— agregó—. Sé lo que quieres decir. Puedes ver que las mujeres son atractivas, pero no te sientes atraído por ellas, ¿no?

—Sí, es algo así— replicó el joven—. Pero tú eres bi, te gustan ambos.

—Me gusta Remus— puntualizó Sirius.

—Pero aún así eres bi.

—Pero estoy con Remus y Remus es hombre.

—¿Pero no le dirías 'no' a una chica?

—Si no estuviera con Remus.

—Bueno, sí— musitó—. No querríamos que tú lo engañaras. ¿Pero aún así encuentras atractivas a las chicas?

—Harry, ¿eres bi?— le preguntó de vuelta.

—¡No!— exclamó Harry, con demasiada rapidez—. Al menos, creo que no. Argggg, lo siento, estoy tan confundido.

—Tienes derecho a estarlo— dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. No todo tiene que ser sencillo en la vida.

—Nunca nada ha sido fácil para mí— gruñó Harry—. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera soy hetero! ¡Dios! Me siento tan… vulnerable. Ni siquiera me conozco a mí mismo. Y honestamente, no podría decirte lo que estoy sintiendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo— lo tranquilizó Sirius, deslizándose del sillón y uniéndose a Harry en la alfombra—. No trates de obligarte a tomar una decisión. Descubrirás todo a su debido tiempo. Ni siquiera necesitas pensar sobre eso. Sólo permítete ser… tú. Todo vendrá de forma natural. Y mientras tanto, simplemente disfruta.

—¿Cómo puedo disfrutar si ni siquiera sé lo que quiero? No quiero tener una relación con una chica, y de repente, me doy cuenta que quiero estar con un hombre. No quiero herir a nadie.

—Cariño— musitó Sirius, pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry—. Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien, ¿sabías?

Harry sonrió débilmente antes que Sirius continuara.

—A veces, y ahora voy a sonar duro, pero a veces tienes que herir a otros para ser feliz. Sonará egoísta, pero realmente ¿qué querrías hacer? ¿Permanecer en una relación con una persona que no te atrae? ¿O decir a todos la verdad y poder ser tú mismo? Si no lo hicieras, estarías viviendo una mentira. Confía en mí, en casos como éste es mejor ser honesto. Ellos lo superarán eventualmente, y puede que incluso te agradezcan no dejar que siguieran en la ignorancia.

Harry lanzó un hondo suspiro.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dijo, inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sirius—. Aunque sigue siendo difícil.

Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, dejando que el silencio les rodeara. La cabeza de Harry, aunque todavía daba vueltas, empezaba a procesar las cosas que no había procesado con anterioridad. Cosas que parecían estar tomando alguna clase de orden ahora y que empezaban a tener una especie de sentido. Las cosas que había estado sintiendo…

—¿Te gusta alguien, Harry?

—¿A mí?

—Tu nombre es Harry, ¿cierto?— sonrió.

—Oh, bien, emmm… en realidad no he pensado en eso… supongo que sólo los hombres en general… ¿Por qué? ¿Se supone que me deba gustar _alguien_?

—Bien, ése sería un buen comienzo— rió Sirius—. Al menos así sería más fácil. ¿No hay nadie? ¿Nadie en absoluto? Debes sentirte atraído por _alguien_.

—Bien… realmente, no hay nadie en particular— contestó Harry, pensando en todos los hombres que conocía y tratando de evitar que su mente se dirigiera hacia _ese_ uno en particular—. Sólo… bien, sé a qué hombres encuentro atractivos… pero no estoy realmente fascinado por ninguno. O igual a… . No sé, siento que me atraen pero no se por qué…

—¿Igual a…?— lo provocó Sirius.

—Igual a… algunos tíos que conozco.

—¿Y los nombres de esos tíos son…?

—Es tarde— Harry se levantó y miró brevemente el reloj—. Tengo que levantarme temprano para tomar el tren… — Harry no quería pensar en quien 'le fascinaba'. No había razón para que le gustara esa persona… su mente debía estar jugándole una broma.

—¡Harry! ¡Justo estábamos llegando a lo más picante!

—Buenas noches, Sirius.

—Buenas noches, Potter— contestó, resignado.

ººººººº

Harry dejó caer su bata en el piso y se subió a la cama, acurrucándose bajo las mantas. Estaba inmensamente feliz de haber hablado con Sirius. De hecho, ahora le parecía ridículo haber estado tan avergonzado sobre esto. Era tan fácil hablar con Sirius. En ningún momento lo hizo sentir incómodo y siempre parecía dar un ligero giro a las cosas cuando se tornaban demasiado serias. Como cuando había preguntado quién le gustaba…

Pero eso era algo que Harry, sin importar cuanto amara o confiara en su Padrino, no estaba preparado para discutir, divulgar o revelar de ningún modo, forma o condición.

Había sólo una cosa que era más desalentadora que haber descubierto que era gay. Y ésa era el darse cuenta que se había prendado del Profesor Severus Snape, sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

Continuará……

Bueno, aunque le costó, parece que ya nuestro mocoso va cayendo ¿no?

Un beso enorme a todos por seguir leyendo, especialmente a

**Lupita Snape, Lady Asuki, Velia y Liss Snape**

por sus muy lindos comentarios, que me ayudan un montón a trabajar con entusiasmo.

Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué me gusta del Profesor Snape?


	5. Lo que me gusta del Profesor Snape

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, osea relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 5/15**

**Lo que me gusta del Profesor Snape **

Harry bajó saltando a desayunar la mañana de su regreso a Hogwarts y se reunió con Sirius y Remus en la cocina, notando, con alivio, que Remus estaba cocinando. Un agradable, sabroso aroma impregnaba el aire, alertando al estómago del joven sobre la deliciosa comida que estaba siendo preparada.

—¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas?— preguntó Sirius, observando que Harry se sentaba frente a él. El muchacho asintió.

—¿Hiciste tu tarea?— insistió. Harry asintió de nuevo.

—¿_Encontraste _todos tus cuadernos?

—Todo está hecho, encontrado y empacado en lugar seguro— confirmó el joven, estirando la mano para tomar la jarra de jugo de calabaza. Se sirvió un vaso y tomó un sorbo.

—Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo cuando regreses a la escuela— le informó Remus, dejando caer dos salchichas en el plato de Harry.

—¿Sobre qué?— preguntó el chico. Seguramente el Director querría hablarle sobre lo que había hecho en las vacaciones.

—No lo dijo— contestó el otro, poniendo unas cuantas tiras de tocineta frente a Harry—. Sólo que era algo sobre el entrenamiento.

—No crees que será Occlumancia de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—Honestamente, no podría decirte— contestó—, aunque definitivamente tiene que ver con la guerra.

—Quizás quiera enseñarte algunas cosas— sugirió Sirius, a través de la boca llena de comida—. Algo que necesites saber si vas a matar a Voldemort. Personalmente, no veo por qué no puedes simplemente atacarlo con alguna de esas armas muggles.

—¿Armas muggles?— Harry miró a Remus y luego a su Padrino.

—Sí, ¿cómo se llaman? Esas cosas de metal… ¡cañones!

—Pero Voldemort es muy poderoso— argumentó Harry—. No estoy seguro que un cañón fuera capaz de matarlo. Es demasiado listo para eso.

—Pero piénsalo— continuó, tomando otro bocado—. El viejo Voldemort va a estar alerta todo el tiempo, esperando alguna clase de ataque mágico. ¡Lo último que va a estar esperando es ser atacado por un método muggle! Un tanto irónico, en realidad; ser eliminado por un arma muggle después de pasar todos estos años matando muggles.

Con una última mirada a Remus, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y regresó la atención a su desayuno.

ººººººº

Harry llegó a través de la red floo a la oficina de McGonagall, tosiendo y ligeramente desorientado. Su baúl, que Sirius había empujado antes que Harry viajara, estaba posado en el piso esperando por él. Saludó a su profesora de Transformaciones antes de encoger su equipaje y guardarlo en su bolsillo

Ya extrañaba la compañía de Sirius, incluso aunque su Padrino parecía estar volviéndose un poco senil, con una nueva obsesión por todo lo muggle, pero se alegraba de regresar a Hogwarts; es decir, podría ver a sus amigos nuevamente. Pero eso tendría que esperar mientras tenía su cita con el Director.

Salió a toda prisa de la oficina de McGonagall y se dirigió a la de Dumbledore, preguntándose todo el tiempo qué podría decirle que no había podido comunicarle en Grimmauld Place, durante Navidad y Año Nuevo. Debía ser algo nuevo, o algo que no quería arriesgarse a contar delante de su Padrino. A veces, Sirius podía ser muy sobreprotector con él, y Harry sabía que era mejor para los demás evitar discusiones con él, especialmente si el asunto involucraba a Harry de alguna forma.

Llegó a la conocida estatua de la gárgola y dio la contraseña, de forma que pudo adelantarse y entrar en la escalera de caracol. Una vez en la cima, tocó a la puerta y entró. La oficina de Dumbledore estaba como siempre, aunque parecía haber agregado unos cuantos pequeños objetos a su colección de cachivaches completamente inútiles. Los muchos retratos estaban echando una siesta en sus marcos, como era habitual. Fawkes no se encontraba a la vista.

El Director estaba sentado en su escritorio y le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Harry lo hizo.

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te llamé aquí para conversar y no en Grimmauld Place— comenzó, con una sonrisa, empujando unos cuantos papeles a un lado y mirando a Harry. Éste asintió.

—Bien— continuó Dumbledore—. Simplemente pensé que sería mejor dejar a Sirius fuera cuando conversamos sobre Severus Snape.

—¿Snape? No voy a tomar más lecciones con él, ¿verdad? Ya tengo Occlumencia bajo control, lo juro.

En cierto modo, eso era verdad. Hermione le había presionado para que al menos hiciera el intento y despejara su mente, y Harry, en secreto, había estado asegurándose de hacer eso. Estaba justamente seguro que sus pensamientos eran más o menos ilegibles.

—Pero no completamente— Dumbledore sonrió—. Yo he percibido pedazos y piezas desde que empezamos a conversar.

Harry se enfurruñó.

—Profesor, por favor. No quiero que Snape invada mis pensamientos de nuevo. No es agradable.

"_Y no quiero que él sepa lo que pienso"_, reflexionó en silencio.

—Lo sé— Dumbledore rió entre dientes—. Y te aseguro que no es lo que te estoy proponiendo.

Alivio.

—¿Entonces qué es, Profesor?— preguntó.

—Severus aceptó, aunque con alguna persuasión, debo agregar, entrenarte para la batalla final. Esto cubrirá un rango de áreas, en aspectos tanto físicos como mágicos. Te enseñará hechizos que ningún profesor se permitiría enseñar a un estudiante; te planteará numerosas estrategias, modos para defenderte, caminos para atacar, maniobras, y cosas así. Por supuesto, si se lo pides cortésmente, podría ayudarte además con tus destrezas en Occlumancia… si tú lo deseas.

—Creo que pasaré de eso— dijo Harry, antes de agregar—. ¿Qué clase de hechizos serán? ¿Magia oscura?

—Algo— confirmó Dumbledore, pero luego puso una oscura mirada—. Pero déjame advertirte; una vez que la gente se interesa en la magia oscura, encuentra inmensamente difícil dejarla atrás. Muchos buenos magos se han obsesionado con la idea de hacer actos oscuros, sus mentes se ofuscaron. Y fue a través de esa clase de magia que esos magos se dieron cuenta de el alcance de sus poderes.

—¿Entonces por qué voy a aprenderla?— inquirió.

"_¿Y por qué de Snape, entre todas las personas?"_, pensó.

—Porque creo que lo harás bien en esta guerra, y esta guerra la dominará el atractivo de la magia oscura. Mientras Severus te instruya, creo que todo irá bien.

ººººººº

—¡Oh, Harry, es tan bueno verte de nuevo!

Tan pronto como Harry entro en la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontró con un gran abrazo de Hermione. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Ginny, ambos sonriéndole mientras él luchaba por liberarse de la chica y unirse a ellos.

—Es bueno verte también, Hermione— dijo, soltándose finalmente y sentándose en un sillón—. ¿Tuviste unas buenas Navidades?

—Sí, gracias, muy agradables— contestó ella, sentándose al lado de Ron—. Hubo una gran fiesta familiar y pude ver de nuevo a todos mis tíos y tías, y a mis primos. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Sí, estuvo bien— contestó—. Tranquilo, pero bien.

—¿Y cómo están Sirius y Remus?— indagó ella.

—Como siempre— informó—. Aunque Sirius ha desarrollado una gran afición por todas las cosas muggles.

—Se está volviendo como papá— comentó Ron—. Empezó coleccionando tapones, y ahora sólo obsérvenlo.

Harry rió.

—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo estuvo Francia?

—Ni siquiera preguntes.

—No fue tan mal— dijo Ginny con justicia—. Los hermanos y hermanas de Fleur son sólo un poco agobiantes, pero eso fue todo realmente.

—¿Un poco agobiantes? Ginny, ¿estuviste con las mismas personas que yo? ¡Eran unas pesadillas! ¡Perdí de cuenta el número de veces que nos contaron la historia de su familia! Lo sabes, retrocedieron hasta finales del mil seiscientos, su tataratataratatara loquesea tataraabuelo fue el gobernante de alguna villa en algún lugar que ya ni siquiera existe. ¡Arggg! ¿Y sabes cuánta información inútil como esa ha sido lanzada sobre mi persona estas Navidades?

—¿Así que supongo que te la pasaste bien? – Hemione sonrió, mientras Harry y Ginny se echaban a reír.

ºººººººº

Harry se introdujo con facilidad en los cambios, sabia decisión, pero hacia el final de la semana estaba tan cargado de tareas y trabajos en clase que realmente deseaba poder estar todavía en las vacaciones navideñas. McGonagall lo había atiborrado, y Harry se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en la cantidad de tarea de Encantamientos que tenía.

Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse sobre eso. Ya tenía bastante preocupación con las lecciones con Snape. Ron, sorpresivamente, y Hermione, pensaban que era una excelente idea que Dumbledore hubiera organizado esas lecciones siempre que pudieran ayudar a Harry, pero este último pensaba diferente. Sin importar cuan duro tratara de convencerse a si mismo, sabía que sus habilidades en Occlumancia no daban la talla, no ante un ataque prolongado.

¿Y si Snape lograba ver su mente cuando estaba concentrado en otras áreas de sus estudios? ¿Y si veía que estaba preocupado acerca de su sexualidad? O lo que era peor, ¿si deducía de los pensamientos que pudiera extraer de su mente que sentía una _diminuta, microscópica, inexplicable _atracción acechando por debajo de la superficie, una atracción hacia su desagradable profesor? ¿Entonces qué?

Pero era algo más, ¿cierto? ¿_Por qué_ se sentía atraído hacia Snape? Él nunca había sentido ninguna clase de emoción amistosa hacia el hombre, entonces ¿por qué de repente lo encontraba atractivo? No era su personalidad lo que le llamaba la atención, eso seguro. Y la nariz aguileña o el pelo grasiento no era exactamente algo que Harry buscara en una pareja. ¿Quizás si hacía una lista de las cosas que le gustaban de él sería capaz de descubrirlo?

Harry había decidido aceptar el consejo de Sirius y dejar simplemente que todo siguiera su curso. No trataría de pensar sobre si era o no era gay. Sí se dejaba llevar por la corriente, como le había dicho Sirius, eventualmente todo debería caer en su lugar. Tenía demasiado en que pensar para dejar que esto le preocupara tanto. Pero pasar las noches con Snape no era algo con lo que había contado.

Fue con el corazón pesado que Harry inició su camino hacia los aposentos de Snape para su primera lección. Los pasillos de las mazmorras estaban tan oscuros, húmedos, fríos y deprimentes como siempre, y sus pasos hacían eco inquietantemente alrededor del desierto pasaje. Golpeó en la puerta, escuchó y entró.

Cuando se fijó en lo que le rodeaba, tuvo que admitir que estaba agradablemente impactado. Había esperado una habitación sombría, húmeda, llena de muebles negros o verdes colocados alrededor de la habitación de una manera ordenada, sin nada fuera de lugar, pero lo que encontró le hizo preguntarse si no habría entrado en las habitaciones de alguien más.

La verdad, gran parte del mobiliario era negro, pero éstos se sentían cálidos, acogedores. Semejaba mas a la biblioteca de una mansión rica, y Harry podía imaginarse a si mismo relajado cómodamente, tirado sobre el diván que estaba frente a la moderna chimenea. Los diversos libros y adornos desperdigados por la habitación daban una fuerte sensación de vida interior; era la imagen del confort. Entonces Harry reflexionó; tenía sentido que el hombre tuviera una habitación como ésta, después de todo, había pasado años viviendo allí, necesitaba algo confortable

"_Razones por las que me gusta el Profesor Snape, número uno", reflexionó. "Nunca termina de asombrarme"_

—Creo que Dumbledore ya le ha explicado lo que vamos a hacer aquí— llegó la voz de Snape desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Brevemente— contestó el joven.

—¿Y le dijo los efectos que puede tener interesarse por las Artes Oscuras?

Harry asintió.

—Bien, eso me da una cosa menos por hacer— se dirigió a la larga mesa pulida y tomó un libro que luego colocó cuidadosamente en un estante, quitándolo del medio.

—Señor, si no le importa que pregunte…—empezó Harry, luego se detuvo, mirando a Snape para saber si podía continuar. Lo hizo—. ¿Por qué aceptó hacer esto? ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

Snape se quedó quieto, inclinado contra la mesa, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era un gesto tan humano. En el silencio que había descendido, el chico tuvo tiempo de admirar la ropa del hombre. Aunque estaba vestido con la túnica negra habitual, unos cuantos botones superiores estaban desabotonados, y una camisa de seda negra podía ser vista, apenas asomando por debajo.

"_Justo ahí está la razón número dos"_, escuchó Harry en su cabeza. "_El modo en que viste… Es tan casual, pero aún así crea una sensación de misterio… como si hubiera más en este hombre que lo que se puede ver"_

—No estoy ayudándolo, me ayudo a mí mismo— contestó al final. No lo dijo fríamente o con desdén. Él sólo lo dijo.

—¿Cómo así?— indagó Harry, preguntándose si estaría presionando.

—Mientras más pronto usted mate al Señor Oscuro, más pronto me veré libre de él— replicó simplemente.

—¿Usted piensa que voy a matarlo, señor?

—Creo que es capaz de hacerlo.

Gran elogio, de hecho.

Después de eso, Snape rehusó explicar más y empezó con el entrenamiento. Practicaron varios hechizos que Harry había aprendido en sus clases de años anteriores, practicando el lado no verbal de ellos, que el joven logró dominar con bastante facilidad. Lo que no fue fácil, en cambio, fue cuando Snape sugirió, u ordenó, que se enfrentaran uno al otro en un duelo; Snape simplemente era demasiado rápido para él. Aunque Harry lograba bloquear los ataques, no era capaz de disparar en respuesta, estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, Snape dijo que era todo por ese día. Harry estaba agradecido de que no hubieran hablado sobre la magia oscura que Snape le enseñaría eventualmente, se sentía demasiado nervioso cuando pensaba en ello. ¿Y si Dumbledore estaba equivocado y él no podía resistir la tentación?

Pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, no podía. Su mente estaba llena con su primera lección con Snape, había resultado muy bien. Podría incluso llegar a decir que en realidad la había disfrutado. Y Snape había sido amable también. Lo había corregido cuando había cometido algún error, tanto con su postura en el duelo como en la formulación de los hechizos. Incluso había disfrutado la compañía de Snape. Por supuesto, él nunca admitiría esto último.

"_Razón número tres: Él puede ser una persona bastante decente cuando quiere serlo"_

ºººººººº

Severus se acostó en la cama, fijando la mirada en el techo, ligeramente agitado. Estaba acostado encima de su blanco edredón nórdico de seda, encantado de sentir su textura bajo la piel, deleitándose con la calidez que emanaba del fuego.

No podía apartar su mente de Potter, sin importar con cuanta fuerza lo intentara. Había tratado de enfocarse en la planificación de las lecciones, en las aún lejanas vacaciones de verano, en el desayuno… pero todo ello le conducía a Harry. Después de casi cuatro meses engañándose a si mismo, finalmente estaba listo para admitir que tenía un… ¿se atrevería a decirlo? … un enamoramiento por Potter. Al menos, debía admitirlo ante si mismo. ¡Esa información no iba a ir más lejos!

El hecho era que Harry Potter le fascinaba. Realmente era una persona extraordinaria. Había pasado por muchas cosas en su corta vida y aún seguía ahí, listo para cualquier cosa. Le encantaba el desafío. Le encantaba enojar a Severus. Era capaz de ser apasionado, y aún así era el mejor conservando sus emociones bajo control; eso no quería decir que Harry se hubiera convertido en una persona fría, lejos de eso. Sus emociones siempre estaban ahí, flotando bajo la superficie.

Severus sentía que comprendía al joven, aunque ambos fueran dos personas completamente diferentes. Harry era todo lo que a Severus le gustaba en un hombre, aunque, hasta ahora, nunca hubiera estado con alguien como el chico. Pero realmente era la pareja ideal para él, la pareja que siempre soñó y ansió; la pareja que nunca se había permitido tener.

Y no había que ignorar lo buen mozo que era. Eso también jugaba su parte en el deseo que Severus sentía. No era difícil para él recordar al Harry que había visto en el baño. Su cuerpo era la definición de magnífico, exquisito, hermoso…

¡Dios, cómo deseaba a Harry! Y no sólo por el sexo. Él quería su corazón, alma y cuerpo. Quería yacer en esos brazos y ser besado; quería que esos labios dijeran que lo amaban y nunca lo dejarían; quería acostarse en la cama y simplemente acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo de Harry, escuchar el suave latido de su corazón, su respiración. Deseaba hacerle el amor. Tenerlo y protegerlo.

Gruñó internamente y se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama, enterrando la cabeza profundamente en su calidez, como si pudieran de alguna manera protegerlo de la realidad.

Porque en la realidad, Harry ni siquiera consideraría la posibilidad de estar con él, ni aunque Severus fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

Continuará………

Hola a todos.

Mil gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, especialmente a

**Darkangel26-15, Lady Asuky, Lupita Snape y Velia**

por sus lindos comentarios. Son mi mejor diccionario

Besitos


	6. Demasiados Alaridos del Diablo

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, osea relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 6/15**

**Demasiados Alaridos del Diablo**

Apenas un mes del inicio del nuevo año y Severus ya estaba al borde.

Dio un portazo al cerrar la entrada de la sala de profesores y ocupó su asiento habitual, en la esquina más alejada, al lado de un antiguo librero. Hincó sus codos en los apoya brazos y descansó la cabeza en sus manos. Tomó una profunda y silenciosa bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos hacia el mundo, contento con simplemente escuchar los tejemanejes alrededor de él en la habitación. Se oía el murmullo general de las conversaciones fragmentadas, mientras los profesores platicaban sobre cómo habían estado sus días o qué habían planeado para el fin de semana.

A Severus le encantaba unirse a las discusiones de los eventos del día, quejándose de tal o cual estudiante y de lo incompetentes que eran. Pero en ese momento, no disfrutaba mucho de ello. Desde que su atracción por Potter había comenzado a formarse, esa charla amable no hacía más que recordarle cuan viejo era y cuan lejos estaba del mundo de su estudiante.

Sin llevarse a engaño, amaba… bueno, no _amaba_, pero estaba muy encariñado con su profesión, era la mejor cosa que le había dado la vida; lo que no le gustaba era ser clasificado junto a los demás profesores. Ellos eran demasiado tradicionalistas y… bien… viejos. La mayoría estaban casados, viudos o divorciados. Y él, Severus, seguía soltero, no había tenido una relación decente Merlín sabía desde cuándo, y probablemente terminaría muriendo solo.

No era que él quisiera casarse. Es decir, ¡por favor! El matrimonio simplemente estaba tan sobrevaluado. ¿Quién querría estar atado toda su vida a la misma persona? ¿Quién querría hacer todas esas estúpidas promesas que no podría mantener? No, lo que Severus quería era amar a alguien y ser amado por alguien… el matrimonio no necesitaba ser discutido. Ellos estarían juntos, pero tendrían libertad para estar con otros de vez en cuando, cuando las cosas presionaran demasiado. Tampoco necesitaba formar una familia. Había pasado su vida rodeado de niños y eso era suficiente para hacer desistir a cualquiera de tener su propia pandilla de mocosos.

Bueno, ese _hubiera sido_ el pensamiento normal de Severus… _si no hubiera caído con Harry Potter_. Porque con Harry, era capaz de imaginarse a si mismo haciendo toda clase de cosas que nunca se hubiera permitido hacer en el pasado. Cuando pensaba en Harry _deseaba _casarse, _deseaba_ prometerle amor eterno, serle fiel por siempre. ¡Demonios, incluso podía verse con niños propios! Si Harry Potter lograba sacarle todos esos sentimientos entonces, demonios, ¡realmente debía amar al muchacho! O algo debía estar realmente mal en él. No estaba seguro de cuál opción creía más.

Quizás estaba bajo alguna clase de sortilegio… Quizás había sido hechizado para enamorarse de Harry…

Suspiró nuevamente y abrió los ojos. Dumbledore estaba sentado ante la larga mesa, sonriendo, de ese modo que tanto le molestaba.

—¿Primer año?— preguntó, intencionalmente. Era de conocimiento general entre los profesores que Severus _odiaba_ enseñar a los de primer año, siempre lo había hecho. Eran muy incultos y molestos, y era demasiado obvio que eran muy incultos y molestos.

Severus asintió antes de incorporarse.

—Y tengo que lidiar con Potter esta noche— comentó—. Ese es justo el glaseado del pastel, ¿cierto? Primer año y Potter.

—Tonterías— replicó Dumbledore, divertido—. Será bueno para ti, pasar tiempo con el joven Harry. En realidad, pueden conocerse uno al otro y llegar a ser amigos.

—¿Eso es lo que planeas?— inquirió Severus—. ¿Arrojarnos a Potter y a mí en una habitación por dos horas y ver qué pasa? ¿Ver si él puede convertirme en una mejor persona? Bien, lo siento, anciano, pero si piensas que voy tan siquiera a tratar de ser cortés con el muchacho, estás lamentablemente equivocado.

—Veremos— musitó Dumbledore—. La naturaleza bondadosa de Harry aún puede tener influencia en ti, recuerda mis palabras.

—¿Estás implicando que soy una mala persona, Albus? ¿Qué quizás necesite cambiar quien soy?

—No quien eres, Severus, nunca. Estoy bastante encariñado contigo. Yo simplemente estaba _sugiriendo_ que _quizás_ podrías animarte un poco más, quizás intercambiar unas pocas palabras amistosas con tus estudiantes de vez en cuando.

—El día que eso pase— declaró Severus, atrayendo una copia de 'El Profeta Vespertino' hacia él—, será el día que los Gigantes y las Sirenas se hagan amigos.

ºººººº

Harry se dejó caer sobre el banco y se sacó sus embarradas botas de Quidditch, mientras sus compañeros de equipo entraban en las duchas. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, estaba muy seguro que la práctica había ido bien. No habían tenido el menor contratiempo durante la última hora y el equipo estaba muy entusiasmado acerca del próximo partido contra Ravenclaw.

Sonrió para si mismo mientras se quitaba la túnica, ni siquiera su próxima lección con Snape podría matar su buen humor. El aire se había sentido tan fresco contra su rostro mientras volaba a toda velocidad contra el viento, sintiéndose casi ingrávido, como si el viento mismo lo sostuviera y la gravedad no importara. Amaba volar.

Continuó desnudándose, notando una revista que estaba tirada en el banco, a su lado. Era de Ginny, la última copia de '_La Bruja Vespertina'_, y en la portada estaba la imagen de un encantador joven de unos veinte años, con largo cabello marrón y deslumbrantes ojos azules. Sonreía y le hacía un guiño a Harry, quien entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó sus ojos de la fotografía.

Una conmoción vino desde las duchas y Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí. Ginny y Katie estaban en medio del agua luchando con los dos bateadores, mientras Ron se escondía en un cubículo.

—Vamos, no desordenen— pidió—. Debemos mantener las duchas limpias o Madam Hooch me despellejará vivo.

—Sí, jefe— dijo Jimmy, continuando con la lucha de agua.

Harry suspiró y se rió para si, quitándose la ropa y entrando en su propia ducha. Sí, estaba bastante seguro que iban a ganar este año. Y ganar significaba mucho para él ahora, especialmente porque era su último año. Le encantaría llevar a Gryffindor a la victoria.

—Ey, Harry— escuchó la voz de Ron. El miró alrededor para descubrir que su amigo estaba en el cubículo de al lado—. ¿Estás con Snape esta noche?

—Sí— contestó, lavando sus axilas—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hasta qué hora?

—Las diez.

—¡Demonios!

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry de nuevo.

—Bien, hay un nuevo club que acaba de abrir en Hogsmeade y Dean, yo y los demás estamos pensando ir. Pero yo no voy si tú no vas.

—Ron— Harry rió—, puedes ir sin mí, está bien. Además, ya eres un chico grande, estoy seguro que vas a estar bien.

—Pero no quiero dejarte con Snape— argumentó—. Podemos ir mañana en la noche… Oh, no, Dean no puede mañana…

—De verdad, está bien. Puedes ir.

—Pero no quiero, me sentiría mortalmente culpable.

—Te diré qué— propuso Harry—. Le preguntaré a Snape si puedo cambiar mi lección para mañana.

—¿De verdad piensas que va a decir 'sí'?— preguntó Ron, dudoso.

—Es posible— se encogió de hombros—. Pero si dice 'no', simplemente ve sin mí. De verdad, no me quedará ninguna clase de resentimiento contra ti.

—Bien, si estás seguro… ¡Pero sólo si estás seguro!

—Estoy seguro— sonrió—. Y si no me deja, supongo que siempre puedo escaparme.

—¡No quiero meterte en problemas, Harry!

—Estoy acostumbrado— replicó con una sonrisa—. Bueno, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que no nos atrapen.

—¿A nosotros? ¿Atraparnos? Siempre somos cuidadosos— declaró Ron, sonriendo.

—Y hablando de ser cuidadoso— empezó Harry, con una amplia sonrisa—, asegúrate que Hermione no beba demasiado. ¿Recuerdas la última vez, que terminaron en el aula de Transformaciones?

—Sí, bien— Ron sonrió con ternura—. Tuvimos dos semanas de detención, pero fue el mejor sexo.

Harry rió y cerró la ducha antes de alcanzar su toalla. Hasta cierto punto, tenía ganas de preguntarle a Snape si podía cambiar su lección; le encantaba molestar a su profesor y observar su reacción, incluso aunque siempre terminaba ganándose una detención. Pero había otra parte de él, la parte irracional, que prefería quedarse y pasar la noche con su desagradable profesor.

El resto del día, Harry había tratado de convencerse que salir esa noche era algo que deseaba, y lo había logrado. De verdad.

ººººººº

Harry respiró profundamente y tocó en la puesta de Snape, media hora antes que su lección comenzara. Ron estaba oculto tras una pared al lado de la puerta, así como también Dean y Seamus, incitándolo. Él tenía todo planeado. Le preguntaría amablemente si podría cambiar la lección para el Sábado en la noche en lugar del Viernes. ¿Seguramente su profesor tendría otra cosa que hacer? ¿Y seguramente podría tener un agradable y relajante descanso luego de tantos días de duro trabajo?

Además, la razón número tres de _¿Por qué me gusta el Profesor Snape?_ era que _él puede ser una persona bastante decente cuando quiere._

Escuchó a Snape decir 'entre' y abrió la puerta, dando un paso al interior, dejando la puerta abierta tras él. Snape se encontraba sentado tras el gran escritorio de madera y estaba, según Harry pudo notar, rodeado por ensayos de estudiantes.

—Llega temprano— comentó, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su trabajo.

—Sí— contestó—. Es que… quería pedirle algo.

Snape dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

—¿Si?— indagó.

—Bien, ¿me estaba preguntando si sería posible que tuviéramos la lección mañana en la noche en lugar de hoy, señor? Puedo ver que tiene mucho que hacer, y yo pensaba que, después de tantos días de trabajo, usted pudiera querer descansar la noche del Viernes.

Snape sonrió y bajó su pluma.

—Puedo hacer eso mañana tan bien como esta noche, señor Potter— declaró—. Y no necesito descansar.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué quiere perder la lección de esta noche, señor Potter?— inquirió, cruzando los brazos y reclinándose en su silla—. La _verdadera_ razón. Y no intente mentirme, no tiene esa destreza en oclumancia.

Harry escuchó como los demás se arrastraban silenciosamente en el pasillo tras él, mientras avanzaba un paso en dirección de su profesor, tratando de olvidar que sus amigos estaban allí.

—Profesor— musitó, mirando al piso—. Sé que es estúpido pedírselo… y yo lo respeto por ofrecer sus noches para enseñarme pero… realmente no he salido hace mucho y, bien, hay un lugar nuevo, recién inaugurado, en Hogsmeade… El resto de los chicos de mi dormitorio van a ir… y sólo se tienen diecisiete años una vez, y creo que sería bueno salir un rato, ¿sabe? Disfrutar, dejar de preocuparme por Voldemort y todo eso…

Snape reflexionó en silencio por un momento y Harry estuvo seguro que iba a decir 'no'. Para ser sincero, una buena parte de él deseaba que dijera 'no'. No podría explicar por qué, la mayoría de los adolescentes saltarían ante la oportunidad de salir una noche con sus compañeros en lugar de quedarse con su profesor, pero Harry no era como la mayoría de los adolescentes y se sentía un tanto impulsado a quedarse…

"_Una noche fuera sería buena para mí"_, se recordó. _"Necesito olvidarme de Snape" _

—Señor Potter, esas lecciones fueron diseñadas para ayudarlo a ganar esta guerra. Estoy dándole dos horas de mis noches, lo que es más de lo que cualquier persona tendría que hacer. ¿Y usted quiere que lo deje ir de fiesta toda la noche?

—Se que es mucho pedir, profesor— declaró—. Y estoy agradecido por su ayuda. De verdad, lo estoy. Es sólo que nunca realmente logro hacer nada más. Por favor, Profesor Snape, sólo una vez. ¿Por favor?

Snape torció la boca y apartó la mirada, tomando la pluma y continuando con su trabajo. No dijo nada.

Harry se dio vuelta lentamente, pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, el hombre mayor habló.

—Mañana en la noche quiero que esté aquí una hora antes, Potter, a las siete en punto. Es la única vez que haré concesiones, así que ni siquiera piense en volver a pedirme un cambio en las lecciones, ¿está claro?

—Sí, Profesor, entendido. ¡Muchas gracias!

"_Esa es otra razón que agregar a mi lista. Número cuatro: él tiene un corazón después de todo."_

ºººººº

Severus bajó la pluma y miró la puerta que su alumno había cerrado tras él. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Había dejado que Harry se fuera a una fiesta?

"_Bueno, ahora tú la vas a pasar mal, ¿no, Snape?"_

Severus frunció el ceño hacia si mismo y se levantó de su escritorio, a favor de dirigirse hacia el armario de bebidas, y tomó un vaso vacío. ¿Por qué había aceptado que Harry saliera?

"_Porque quieres que él sea feliz"_

Frunciendo el ceño nuevamente, llenó el vaso con brandy y se hundió en el sofá, odiándose a si mismo. ¡Si no tenía más cuidado, Harry iba a terminar pensando que era un pelele! No podía empezar a dejar que sus sentimientos se metieran en el camino, arruinarían todo. Después de todo, tenía una reputación que mantener, y dejar que los estudiantes fueran a fiestas cuando tenían otros compromisos ciertamente no era el modo de hacerlo.

"_Es sólo una noche"_, razonó Severus consigo mismo. _"¿Qué es una noche? Mañana regresará y simplemente seré tan severo como siempre. Él no sabrá qué lo esta golpeando"_

Vació el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en la mesa frente a él, antes de correr los dedos por su cabello. Vale. Había dejado ir a Harry porque se lo había pedido amablemente. ¡Gran cosa! Harry había pasado por mucho, merecía la oportunidad de relajarse con sus amigos el fin de semana. Y qué si Harry salía a una fiesta, si conocía personas nuevas mientras Severus estaba pegado aquí, consigo mismo… ¿y qué?

¿Y qué si salía con una chica guapa y tonta? Tenía derecho, ¿no? Severus ciertamente no lo retendría. Él podía salir con todo el club, para lo que le importaba. ¿Qué era eso para Severus?

"_No deberías haber dejado que fuera"_

—¡Cállate!— bufó en el silencio.

"_Harry merece ser feliz. Sí él quiere ir, entonces puede ir. Ni me va ni me viene"_

Rápidamente, vació otro vaso de brandy.

Suspiró, estirando sus largas piernas frente a él, antes de subirlas sobre el sofá y acostarse. Al menos tenía una noche libre. Ahora podría terminar de hacer todo su trabajo.

ººººººº

Tarde esa noche, Severus se encontraba tirado en su silla, mirando el montón de ensayos apilados sobre su escritorio, tamborileando distraídamente con sus largos dedos sobre la superficie de madera. La habitación estaba iluminada solamente con unas pocas velas ya que no se había preocupado por encender el gran candelabro ubicado sobre su cabeza. Unas cuantas botellas vacías yacían en el sofá y el piso bajo su escritorio. Harry se había marchado tres horas antes, y el barcito de Severus estaba considerablemente más vacío de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y ninguno de los ensayos había sido corregido.

Severus se odiaba.

Su padre muggle había sido un borracho. En demasiadas ocasiones durante su niñez, el hombre mayor había recurrido a la bebida para resolver sus problemas. Severus había sido lo bastante tonto como para esperar, cada verano, que las cosas marcharan mejor en su hogar, que su padre hubiera dejado de beber y su madre estuviera a salvo. Y cada verano se había decepcionado.

Él había visto lo que podía hacer la bebida en una persona. Había visto lo que podía hacer a aquellos que lo rodeaban y cómo afectaba a todo, las relaciones, el trabajo, el dinero, la seguridad. Desde muy joven, Severus había aprendido que el alcohol no era la solución para nada.

Ahora, más viejo, comprendía que el alcohol no había sido el único culpable del comportamiento de sus padres. El hombre era una criatura violenta, aún sin la bebida. Sin embargo, Severus odiaba beber mucho y había jurado no hacerlo nunca.

Ésta era la tercera vez en su vida que rompía ese juramento.

Pero Harry lo había impulsado a hacerlo. O, más sinceramente, la _idea_ de Harry allá afuera. Dios sabía con quién, haciendo Merlín sabía qué… Claro, el chico era guapo, pero además increíblemente famoso y la gente seguramente tomaría ventaja de él. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Ellos ni siquiera merecían conocerlo.

Pero Harry era joven, estúpido e ingenuo. La gente tendía a olvidar que era, además, un muchacho de diecisiete años, y los chicos de diecisiete generalmente estaban controlados por sus hormonas.

"_Sí"_, pensó Severus, tomando un sorbo de la botella casi vacía de lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo. _La gente va a estar encima de Potter, mirándolo, ansiosos por probar…" _

Bajó la botella y se levantó tan rápido que tuvo que sentarse nuevamente, hasta que su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas. Una vez que sintió que era bastante seguro intentarlo de nuevo, tomó su capa del respaldo de la silla y la lanzó sobre sus hombros. Nadie iba a tocar a su Harry.

—¡Yo lo vi primero!

_Los celos no te sientan bien, Severus Snape._

ºººººººº

—¿Por qué crees que Snape me dejó salir?— había preguntado Harry horas antes, mientras se unían a la fila de los que estaban esperando para ser admitidos en el nuevo club, _'Culpable'_. Tres hombres en trajes oscuros estaban parados en las puertas, verificando las identificaciones; era bastante obvio para Harry que unas cuantas de las personas que estaban en la fila aún no cumplían los diecisiete. Lavander y Parvati estaban paradas mirándolos, riendo. La música pulsaba a través de las dobles puertas abiertas, acompañada por destellos de luces de neón.

—Ni idea— contestó Ron—. Simplemente agradece que lo hiciera.

—Este lugar está atestado— sonrió Dean, parándose de puntillas para ver hacia la puerta.

—¡Excelente!

—¿Parecía molesto, Harry?— preguntó Hermione.

—¿Snape? Nah, no en realidad. La verdad, ni siquiera parecía que…

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿EL Harry Potter?

Todos miraron alrededor para ver que uno de los gorilas los observaba, con una expresión de sobrecogimiento en su rostro. Naturalmente, su nombre exclamado en voz alta atrajo la atención de la gente que estaba esperando y todos giraron a mirar a su joven héroe. Como siempre pasaba, los ojos de todos se enfocaron en la cicatriz de su frente.

—Erm…— musitó Harry, inseguro acerca de qué decir.

—¡Yeap, es él!— dijo Lavander, sonriendo—. ¡El gran y único Harry Potter!

—Wow— dijo el hombre, quitándose uno de sus guantes—. Es un honor conocerlo, señor— estrecharon sus manos—. Mi nombre es Steve.

—Erm, yo soy… Harry— contestó el joven débilmente, haciendo que Neville riera.

—Por favor, vengan por aquí— pidió Steve, mirando a todos los amigos de Harry y haciendo un gesto hacia las puertas tras él—. Pueden entrar, sin costo.

—Oh, no— empezó Harry—. No tiene que hacerlo— pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por Dean, quien dijo 'entra' con mucho entusiasmo.

Una vez en el interior, agradecieron al gorila y se dirigieron al bar, que estaba iluminado con luces de neón azules. A Harry no le gustaba ser tratado en forma diferente, pero sus amigos no parecieron notarlo, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Correcto— exclamó Seamus, girándose hacia todos—. ¡Ya que Harry logró que todos entráramos gratis, la primera ronda va por mi cuenta! ¿Qué quieren tomar?

—No tienes que hacer eso— intervino Ron, escarbando en su bolsillo.

—Nah, está bien— aseguró Seamus—. De todas formas es dos por uno, porque es noche de estreno. Entonces, ¿qué van a tomar?

—Oh, yo quiero un _Sexo en la Playa_, por favor— pidió Hermione.

—Temo que no pueda ser— comentó Dean con una sonrisa—. La mayoría de los magos nunca han escuchado de las bebidas muggles. Vas a tener que pedir una bebida mágica.

—Oh— dijo ella—. Bien, ¿entonces una bebida mágica equivalente a _Sexo en la Playa?_

—Una _Zorra del Diablo_— sonrió Seamus—. Entonces, Hermione una _Zorra del Diablo_— la joven fingió mirarlo con furia—. ¿Qué desean las demás damas?

—Yo tomaré un _Sueño Rocoso_— pidió Parvati, que llevaba un rato moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Lo mismo para mí— pidió Lavender—. Los veremos por ahí, vamos a buscar mesa— y ambas desaparecieron entre la multitud.

—¿Nev?

—Lo mismo que aquellas dos— dijo, mirando a Parvati y Lavender.

—¿Ron?— inquirió Seamus.

—Erm…— musitó, corriendo su dedo por el menú de cócteles del bar—. Tráeme un _Relámpago de Limón_, por favor. ¿Qué quieres tú, Harry?

—Sólo una _Cerveza de Mantequilla_, gracias— contestó, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba contento de haber salido de los límites del castillo por una vez, pero aún estaba alerta ante su entorno, después de todo había un hombre intentando asesinarlo; no quería beber demasiado en caso de que algo comenzara.

Noto que los demás lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Una _Cerveza de Mantequilla?_— cuestionó Seamus, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Tráele una _Zorra del Diablo_— sugirió Hermione—. Chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda con las bebidas?

—No, nosotros podemos. Ustedes cuatro vayan y encuentren a las otras dos, Dean y yo buscaremos las bebidas.

Harry siguió a Ron, Neville y Hermione a través de la multitud danzante, hasta llegar a la mesa que Parvati y Lavender habían logrado obtener.

Harry se sentó y miró alrededor. Estaba sonando algo de música de baile moderna; él realmente no entendía la música, pero el tono era agradable y todos en la pista de baile movían sus cuerpos con el ritmo. El club estaba a oscuras, con excepción de las luces intermitentes y las brillantes luces azules de neón sobre el bar. El aire era caliente y perfumado. Harry notó que había varios niveles en la pista y algunos de ellos tenían postes para que la gente bailara. Dispersas aquí y allí también habían jaulas, que suponía también serían para bailar, pero _por qué_ la gente querría bailar en ellas, él no lo sabía.

No parecía haber realmente un código de vestimenta, dado que cada uno iba vestido de diferente forma. Había gente vestida de manera casual, con jeans y camisetas, mientras otros vestían apenas nada. De hecho, había notado al menos dos mujeres que estaban completamente en topless, algo que a él no le afectó en absoluto, más bien sus ojos se movían eligiendo a los chicos guapos.

Eventualmente, Dean y Seamus se unieron a ellos y les dieron sus tragos, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de danzantes. Harry, quien en realidad no era muy aficionado al baile, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, que era dulce y jugosa, a pesar de ser llamada _Zorra del Diablo._

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó, tomando otro sorbo.

—Vodka, algo más y jugo de frutas— contestó Hermione distraídamente—. Los sabores del jugo siempre cambian.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan experta en cócteles, Hermione?— preguntó Ron, mirándola.

—No lo soy— replicó—. Lo leí antes en el menú.

Los cuatro sentados charlaban por encima del ruido de la música, sobre nada y todo, mientras Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati bailaban, regresando de vez en cuando por algo más de bebida. Mientras la noche avanzaba y Harry tomaba más y más _Zorra del Diablo, _decidió intentar con otras bebidas. Probó algo llamado _Luna de Invierno_, que era plateada y sabía mucho a piña, aunque con un montón de Bacardi agregado que, según Hermione le recordó, no era llamado 'Bacardi' en el mundo mágico; lo que condujo a un debate sobre por qué Whisky y Vodka eran nombres aceptados por los magos pero Bacardi no, y fueron incapaces de conseguir una explicación decente. Muy poco después del _Luna de Invierno_, Harry probó un _Batido de Tequila_, una _Mansión de Pasión_, y un _Martini Sangriento_, antes de intentar con un _Alarido del Diablo_ que, decidió, era su favorito. Más que nada, sin embargo, le encantaban los nombres de las bebidas. Tenía que ser realmente fácil vivir sólo quedándose sentado todo el día, ideando nombres para bebidas.

—¿Quién busca la siguiente ronda?— preguntó Lavender, saltando y sentándose de nuevo a la mesa.

—Harry— informó Neville—. Yo fui a por la última.

—¿Lo mismo?— preguntó el aludido, levantándose y casi cayéndose. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

Todos corearon un sí y Harry se internó entre las masas de la pista de baile, que ahora parecían estar retorciéndose en una maraña de miembros, todos en varios niveles de placer. Alcanzó el bar y se inclinó contra la barra, esperando que alguno de los empleados terminara de servir a otro cliente, balanceando su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Mientras esperaba, notó un hombre de cabello oscuro en el otro extremo de la barra. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que colgaban muy debajo de las caderas. No llevaba nada arriba. Los ojos de Harry vagaron por el torso desnudo, disfrutando de la hermosa vista. El hombre se movió y Harry alzó la cara para verlo sonriendo, debía haberlo atrapado mirándolo. Empezó a acercarse y descansó contra la barra, a su lado.

El Gryffindor regresó su atención al cantinero y ordenó ocho bebidas.

—Wow, eso es mucho— dijo el hombre a su lado. Se giró y tendió su mano a Harry—. Soy Jake.

—Harry— replicó el otro, estrechando su mano—. Estoy con mis amigos, por eso las bebidas.

—¿Y qué estás bebiendo?— preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás ofreciendo comprarme una?

—Lo haré, si bailas conmigo.

El cantinero regresó con Harry y dejó una bandeja llena de bebidas multicolores frente a él.

—Te diré qué— propuso Harry, pagando—. Pasa por mi mesa en cinco minutos y puede que acepte tu oferta.

Cuando el empleado le hubo entregado el cambio, tomó la bandeja y regresó hacia su mesa, a través de la muchedumbre de magos y brujas danzantes. El club estaba más lleno por la hora así que zigzaguear, yendo y viniendo, no era una hazaña fácil. Pero al final consiguió atravesarlo sin que ninguna de las bebidas se volcara, lo que ya era algo.

Llegó a la mesa y dejó las bebidas en frente de todos antes de tomar asiento. Dean y Lavender apenas se veían en la pista mientras eran tragados por la masa de bailarines, todos balanceando frenéticamente sus cuerpos con la implacable música, en varios estados de desnudez.

—¿Dónde está Neville?— preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor.

—Una chica le pidió bailar— contestó Ron—. Creo que asiste a Hogwarts, no estoy seguro.

—No— intervino Hermione—. Asistía, estaba dos años por encima de nosotros.

—Wow— exclamó el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Neville estaría con una mujer vieja?

—Veinte años difícilmente es ser 'vieja', Ron— lo regañó Hermione.

—Ron— interrumpió Seamus, antes que la discusión pudiera llegar a más—, ¿por qué no invitas a Hermione a bailar?

—Si Hermione quisiera bailar lo diría— replicó el aludido, sorbiendo su bebida.

—Oh, eres todo un caballero— ironizó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tomó el resto de su bebida y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Bailamos?— le preguntó a Ron.

—Bueno, ya sabes que yo realmente no…— pero no terminó su oración pues Hermione aferró su mano y jaló de él para sacarlo de la silla.

Harry rió y observó como se unían a Dean y Lavender en la pista de baile. Se reclinó en su silla y miró alrededor. Había algo en ese club que hacía que se sintiera relajado. Asumió que era la cantidad de bebida que había tomado, pero la atmósfera era tranquila en el lugar, a pesar de que la gente prácticamente follaba en la pista de baile. Varias chicas y chicos habían salido de las pistas principales y ahora danzaban sugerentemente alrededor de los brillantes postes; uno de los jóvenes estaba completamente desnudo, sus maravillosas piernas bronceadas rodeando apretadamente un poste, sus caderas frotándose contra él. Una bebida fue colocada frente a Harry y éste levantó la mirada. Era el hombre guapo de la barra.

—Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?— preguntó Jake con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que yo estaba bebiendo?— interrogó Harry, sonriendo a su vez.

—Suerte, adiviné— replicó—. ¿Entonces? Creo que me debes un baile, Harry.

El Gryffindor rió y dejó su bebida apresuradamente antes de permitirse ser conducido a la pista de baile. Al momento que se sumergió entre la insaciable muchedumbre, su cuerpo revivió. _"Sip"_, decidió, _definitivamente hay algo mágico sucediendo en este club_. Pero a él realmente no le importaba. Todo lo que le interesaba era que estaba bailando con ese hermoso extraño. La canción, como había sucedido toda la noche, era rápida, y los miembros de Harry entraron en acción. El cuerpo de Jack ya estaba presionado muy cerca del joven moreno, quien movía sus caderas hacia delante, girando al compás del profundo, sensual latido que palpitaba a través de su cuerpo, creado por la música. Otras parejas se apretaron alrededor de ellos, danzando con abandono y deleite.

Bailaron dos canciones completas, hasta que Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Jake tiraba de su camisa con impaciencia y su boca cada vez estaba más cerca de Harry. Éste no entendía; sólo porque había aceptado bailar con el chico, no quería decir que deseaba que ocurriera algo de _esa_ naturaleza, muy lejos de eso. Pero el otro parecía ansioso, y mientras el Gryffindor sólo estaba pensando en cómo evitar que lo besara, sus labios aterrizaron en los suyos, besándolo con entusiasmo. Harry se alejó.

—Dame un minuto— pidió a Jake, quitando las errantes manos del otro—. Necesito ir al baño.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?— rió Jake.

Harry trató de reír y sacudió la cabeza, atravesando la excitada multitud hacia los baños. Sólo cuando había entrado a la seguridad de la pequeña habitación se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Caminó tambaleante hacia el lavamanos y echó agua fría en su rostro un par de veces, respirando profundamente. Se secó las manos en los pantalones y se miró al espejo.

¿Por qué se había permitido beber tanto? ¿Por qué se había permitido bailar con un completo extraño? Así no era él, ¡no era quién él era! Debía salir de allí antes de seguir humillándose a si mismo. O algo peor.

Consiguiendo serenarse, salió al club una vez más. El mismo latido pesado bombeaba implacablemente desde los altavoces, satisfaciendo cada exigencia de los bailarines. Luchando levemente, marchó entre la gran cantidad de personas, hacia el bar brillantemente iluminado, desde donde sabía tendría una buena vista de la mesa donde todos sus amigos habían estado sentados. Vio que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados de nuevo, pero a ellos se había unido la misma persona que estaba tratando de evitar: Jake.

Giró en redondo para atraer la atención del cantinero.

Después de pedirle al joven que dijera a Hermione que Harry se había marchado a casa, y asegurarse de que la tranquilizara diciéndole que estaba bien y no tenía que preocuparse, abandonó el club y respiró el limpio y fresco aire. El chico de la barra había sido lo bastante amable como para entregarle una poción que el club mantenía en reserva y que le quitaría la borrachera, pero no haría efecto todavía. Sus oídos latían después de haber estado rodeado toda la noche de una música tan alta. Bajó tambaleante por la calle de adoquines, tratando de actuar como si estuviera sobrio. Mucha gente caminaba por allí, yendo de un club o bar al siguiente, después de todo, sólo eran las diez y media, la noche todavía era joven.

Rodeó una esquina para entrar en una zona más conocida de Hogsmeade, dejando atrás tanto los clubs como el ruido. No se arrepentía de haber salido porque la había pasado bien. Pero sí se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto. Odiaba sentir que perdía el control de si mismo; hacía que se sintiera vulnerable, y vulnerable era algo que no deseaba estar, cuando había tanta gente loca en el mundo tratando de asesinarlo.

Alcanzó la puerta de los terrenos del castillo, empujó para abrirla y cruzó el césped rumbo a la vieja escuela, tambaleándose de vez en cuando hacia la dirección equivocada. Esperaba no haber arruinado la noche a sus amigos por abandonarlos temprano. Estaba seguro que lo comprenderían, una vez les contara que lo había besado un completo extraño, y había temido que el otro pudiera tratar de hacer mayores avances.

Sintió que una lágrima escapaba de su ojo y escurría por su mejilla, seguida por unas cuantas más. Para ser sincero, no sabía por qué estaba llorando. Probablemente el alcohol lo había vuelto emocional, había visto que eso le había pasado a Lavender un par de veces durante las múltiples fiestas que habían organizado en la sala común.

Una lechuza ululó en algún punto del cielo nocturno y Harry levantó la vista, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Las luces del castillo podían verse a la distancia y, detrás de él, las luces de Hogsmeade. Pero donde estaba parado, bañado por el silencio, con el brillo de las estrellas por toda luz, estaba realmente solo. Más lágrimas escaparon mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo. Al menos la poción que le había dado el cantinero empezaba a funcionar, pues sentía como su cabeza se aclaraba y llegaba lentamente la sobriedad. Bien, necesitaba estar alerta. Cualquier cosa podía estar al acecho.

Arrastró los pies mientras caminaba cuesta arriba, hacia las escaleras de piedra del Castillo. La cabaña de Hagrid era ahora visible, las luces encendidas, creando una visión de bienvenida. Sonrió suavemente y continuó cruzando los terrenos. Los árboles crujían bajo la suave brisa y se encontró a si mismo deseando no estar tan solo.

—¿Pòtter?

Harry saltó una milla, girando en redondo para ver quién hablaba. Sólo podía distinguir la figura de un hombre viniendo hacia él. Su mente clamaba por alcanzar su bolsillo y sacar su varita, pero su brazo no estaba registrando la instrucción y él permanecía congelado en el sitio, observando la silueta del hombre acercarse.

Su corazón saltó al darse cuenta que se trataba de Severus Snape

ºººººººº

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— preguntó Harry, calmándose.

—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo— replicó el otro, arrastrando en cierta forma las palabras.

—No… no me sentí muy bien en la fiesta después de todo— explicó, notando la forma de hablar de su maestro—. Profesor, ¿está tomado?

—Desde luego que no— replicó Severus, tambaleándose en su sitio—. ¿Y usted?

—Lo estuve— admitió Harry—. Todavía estoy un poco, pero ya me estoy espabilando.

Severus vio que Harry limpiaba algo de su rostro y entonces notó cuan exhausto lucía el muchacho. Y se veía, en cierto modo, agitado.

—¿Por qué está aquí afuera, Profesor?— preguntó Harry.

—Estaba… er…— con los brazos hizo un gesto a su alrededor, bastante dramáticamente—… patrullando. Estaba patrullando los terrenos. Manteniendo la escoria lejos de usted, Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió.

Se inclinó, con muy poca gracia, hacia Harry, antes de mirar nuevamente a su alrededor, dando vueltas en pivote. Sus manos hurgaron profundamente en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una pequeña botella.

—¡Oh!— exclamó—. ¡Mire! ¡Alguna clase de jugo de alcohol!— trató de remover la tapa pero Harry se la quitó de las manos.

—Creo que ya tuvo suficiente jugo por esta noche, Profesor.

Por un momento, Severus se quedó en el sitio, inmóvil. Se sentía… i_bizarro_/i, todo era bizarro. Sabía que estaba actuando como un completo idiota, ¡y de todas las personas, justo enfrente de Harry!, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente, no podía preocuparse en resistir lo que sus desinhibiciones le estaban urgiendo a hacer.

_Así que esto es estar realmente, realmente bebido._

Severus sólo había bebido en exceso tres veces en su vida, así que no estaba acostumbrado a manejarse como el resto de las personas de su edad. No había estado tan borracho como para que la carencia de… cuidado, respeto, preocupación… le _interesara_ algo. Esas emociones eran prácticamente nuevas en él, así que nada malo pasaba ya que, en su estado, estaba seguro que todos comprenderían que no era su culpa. Era la bebida.

Cabeceando, escuchando sus pensamientos, lentamente se hizo consciente de que Harry lo estaba mirando fijamente. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando al muchacho parado frente a él. Sus lágrimas ya habían desaparecido.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando?— preguntó. ¡Si alguien había herido a su Harry…!

—No lo hacía.

Severus levantó una ceja. O, al menos, _trató_ de levantar una ceja; no funcionó para nada y terminó luciendo como si tuviera un gracioso estrabismo.

—¿Profesor, se encuentra bien?

—Deje de llamarme profesor— bufó de repente—. Hace que me sienta viejo

"_Y fuera de su liga" _

—Perdone— murmuró Harry—. Pero, señor, de verdad, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien— replicó. Luego agregó con un suspiró—. Mi madre tenía razón. La bebida complica todas las cosas.

—Entonces admite que ha bebido, ¿cierto?— Harry sonó engreído.

—Sí, Potter— contestó, dramáticamente—. ¡Estuve bebiendo! ¡Envíeme a Azkaban!

—¿Está seguro que está bien? ¿Realmente cree que debería estar vagando por los terrenos en ese estado?

"_Awww"_, pensó Severus. _Actúa como si yo le preocupara. ¡Imagínalo! _

—¿Imaginar qué?

Severus miró a Harry, confundido. Había dicho la última parte en voz alta. Oh, como deseaba poder decir más. Cómo deseaba poder decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía… el amor, la confusión. Si tenía pensamientos como esos, la bebida podía impulsarlo a hacerlo, y eso definitivamente no sería bueno.

"_Detén esos pensamientos"_

Miró a Harry sin expresión, y éste le regresó una confundida sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando?— Severus se escuchó preguntar nuevamente.

—Oh, no fue nada en realidad— explicó Harry, girándose hacia el castillo, Severus lo siguió con pasos temblorosos—. Fueron lágrimas producto de la bebida. Les pasa a todos.

—¿Y por qué abandonó el club tan temprano?

De repente, Severus se sentía muy protector con el muchacho. Podía no ser amigo de Harry, pero sabía muchas cosas sobre él; sabía lo que le hacía feliz y lo que le molestaba. Sabía en qué clase de ambientes se sentía cómodo y un club ciertamente no era uno de ellos.

Harry sonrió a su bebido profesor.

—Se lo diré si me promete que regresará a sus habitaciones y tomará una poción contra la embriaguez— propuso—. No quiero que se caiga en medio del lago o algo así, sin importar cuan bien pudiera lucir con la ropa mojada— concluyó.

_Sí, Harry era muy bueno fingiendo que él le preocupaba_.

—Lo haré— logró decir Severus—. Y luzco muy bien con la ropa mojada— agregó a último momento, a pesar del hecho de que estaba tratando de no pensar. Escuchó que Harry reía entre dientes y levantó la vista, expectante.

Harry suspiró.

—Me fui temprano porque… ese chico con el que estaba bailando, Jack, él… él me besó.

—¿Y no le gustó eso?

—Bueno, no— dijo el joven—. ¿A usted le gustaría que un extraño lo besara?

Esto confundió a Severus.

—Entonces… ¿no le molestó porque fuera un hombre?

—Profesor— Harry se detuvo en su camino; a esas alturas ya habían llegado al castillo y estaban parados cerca de los escalones de piedra, en el exterior de las grandes puertas de roble de la entrada—. No creo que ésta sea la clase de conversación que deberíamos tener. Usted me odia, ¿recuerda?

—Yo no lo odio— denegó Severus, y por alguna razón pensó que era buena idea colocar una mano en el pecho de Harry, el chico se estremeció un poco pero no se alejó—. No lo odio— repitió—. Sólo… me irrita algunas veces.

—¿En qué forma?— Harry aspiró.

—Cuando hace preguntas estúpidas— enumeró el hombre—. Cuando me replica en las clases, cuando aparece en el periódico cada día, cuando rompe todas las reglas de la escuela y sale bien librado, cuando gana al Quidditch, cuando los demás profesores lo defienden…

—Vale, fue suficiente, gracias— lo interrumpió Harry. Severus se detuvo y el joven, luego de un momento, se giró para abrir las puertas, pero Severus lo retuvo por un brazo y le hizo retroceder.

—¿Me consideras un extraño, Harry?— preguntó suavemente, odiándose por ser incapaz de contenerse.

—N—no— dijo Harry—. En realidad, encuentro que usted es atrac… erm… yo… usted es… una gran persona, una buena compañía…

—¿Quieres saber otra cosa que me irrita de ti? Eres tan malditamente hermoso… y yo no puedo tenerte. _"¡Cállate, Snape! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!"_. Porque yo te quiero… y no puedo tenerte… porque tú no me quieres.

—Profesor Snape— dijo Harry con firmeza—. Está muy borracho. Necesita descansar.

—Necesito besarte— replicó, tan suavemente que Harry tuvo que esforzarse por oír—. Necesito saber qué se siente al besar a alguien a quien yo… a quien realmente quiero.

—Está borracho— repitió el joven—. No sabe lo que está diciendo.

Pero antes que Harry pudiera decir nada más o tratar de resistir, los labios de Severus se habían plantado firmemente contra los propios. Besó suavemente los labios que no le respondían, saboreando un momento que sabía que difícilmente se repetiría. Pero justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, sintió que los otros labios se movían, y se aturdió al notar que Harry empezaba a responder. El beso creció en intensidad, con ambos participantes intentando obtener cuanto les fuera posible, ninguno deseando que terminara, ambos creyendo que sería una oportunidad de las que se presenta una vez en la vida.

Severus lamió suavemente el labio de Harry, suplicando la entrada, y éste, agradecido, saltó ante la oportunidad de explorar la boca de Severus. El hombre sintió como la mano de Harry se enroscaba en su cabello y, pensando que esa era una buena señal, atrajo a su alumno más cerca, encantado de sentir ese cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, tan cálido, tan suave. Tan perfecto.

Cuando Harry se alejó, Severus no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró, como si evaluara los daños. Todo había sido tan brumoso… ¿Por qué, o_h, por qué_ había bebido tanto? Besar a Harry era algo de lo que sabía iba a arrepentirse por la mañana…

—Buenas noches, Profesor.

—¿Qué?... Oh, sí, buenas noches, Harry…

"_No más alcohol para ti, Severus Snape"_.

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo: La evasión nunca soluciona nada

Mi inmenso agradecimiento a

**Velia, Lady Asuke y Lupita Snape**

Por sus lindos comentarios

Hasta la próxima semana


	7. La evasión nunca soluciona nada

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

El link de la versión original lo pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil.

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 7/15**

**La evasión nunca soluciona nada**

—No puedo seguir enseñándole a Potter.

Dumbledore levantó la vista de su escritorio y la fijó en el hombre que acababa de tomar asiento frente a él. Los ojos del maestro estaban cargados y tenían círculos oscuros bajo ellos, causados por la falta de sueño. Su piel lucía mucho más pálida de lo habitual.

Dumbledore suspiró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, presionando su rostro entre sus manos por un momento antes de mirar nuevamente al otro hombre, apoyando su barbilla con cansancio sobre sus manos unidas.

—¿Y por qué, Severus, no puedes continuar enseñándole?

—Porque— contestó, con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba decidido— no me gusta el chico.

—Ese 'chico' está dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a la comunidad mágica de un terrible destino ¿y tú no vas a ayudarlo, dándole su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir, algo que _con justicia _merece, porque 'no te gusta'?

—Correcto.

El viejo Director suspiró nuevamente, más profundamente esta vez, y llevo sus manos a masajear sus sienes. Conocía a Severus hacía ya veintisiete años, dieciséis de los cuales habían sido compañeros de trabajo, así que por su experiencia de primera mano sabía cuan terco y poco razonable podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, también debía agregar que Severus siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto, incluso si ese acto de amabilidad lo disfrazaba como algo malintencionado.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Harry, Severus?— indagó, entendiendo que el Maestro de Pociones estaba de un humor particularmente difícil.

—Porque es descortés y odioso, y yo no debería tener que soportar su presencia más tiempo.

—Oh, vamos, Severus, tú difícilmente conoces al joven— señaló Dumbledore, intentando ser justo, pero Severus no quiso aceptar argumentos.

—Ni quiero conocerlo. No deseo conocerlo.

—Estás siendo irracional. Seguramente, no odias a Harry tanto como…

—No puedo enseñarle, Albus— lo interrumpió, antes que el Director pudiera terminar—. Simplemente no puedo.

Dumbledore se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla, contemplando al otro hombre.

—¿No puedes, Severus, o no quieres?

—Ambas— replicó con vehemencia.

—Estoy seguro que si le das unas pocas lecciones más tú…

—No, Albus, no lo haré. ¡No lo haré y no puedes obligarme!

—Estás empezando a sonar como un niño— Dumbledore frunció el ceño con desaprobación—. Severus, ¿qué está provocando esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasó, tan terrible que logró que decidieras discontinuar las lecciones del joven Harry?

El hombre permaneció en silencio mientras giraba la cabeza, lejos de la penetrante mirada de Dumbledore. El anciano tenía el desagradable hábito de intentar ver en el interior de su mente cuando rehusaba responder sus preguntas; parecía pensar qué, si hacía eso, estaba ayudando a Severus con su problema. Pero nadie podía ayudarlo con lo que ahora estaba enfrentando.

La noche anterior había enloquecido completamente y actuado como un completo idiota. Pero no sólo había tenido éxito humillándose a si mismo, había ido más allá, había roto los reglas y las leyes y besado a un estudiante. Y no sólo había besado a un estudiante, prácticamente se había impuesto a si mismo, como un infeliz. Apenas estaba alegre de que Harry no fuera menor de edad, al menos no tendría que enfrentar Azkaban. Sólo se quedaría sin empleo.

Aunque merecía ser despedido, y no sólo porque se había impuesto a un estudiante. ¿Qué clase de profesor bebe en una escuela, un lugar lleno de jóvenes y niños? Se había puesto en peligro a si mismo y a los demás. ¡Si no hubiera encontrado a Harry en los terrenos, ni siquiera sabía lo que hubiera terminado haciendo! Podría haber terminado en alguna zanja de algún sitio. Podría haberse inmiscuido en una pelea. Su padre siempre se volvía violento después que bebía; ¿quién le decía que no podría haber pasado lo mismo con él?

¡Y pobre Harry! ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¡Probablemente temería volver a estar junto a su profesor de nuevo! Harry se había ofrecido a ayudarlo cuando él no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de si mismo, ¿y así era como le pagaba? ¿Besándolo?

"_Vergonzoso, Severus. Realmente vergonzoso"_

Severus cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de enfrentar a Dumbledore una vez más.

—Por favor, Albus— pidió suavemente, guardando su impaciencia para si mismo—. Por favor, ¿no podrías instruir a Potter por unas pocas semanas? No estoy diciendo que vaya a dejar de entrenarlo completamente; sólo necesito unas cuantas semanas para poner en orden las cosas. Simplemente necesito algo de tiempo libre… lejos de él.

Dumbledore suspiró por tercera vez esa mañana y pareció que consideraba lo que Severus había propuesto.

—¿Prometes que regresarás a instruirlo nuevamente?— preguntó, mirando severamente al otro profesor.

—Lo prometo— contestó Severus, agradecido—. Tú lidia con él por lo que queda de Febrero y te juro que en Marzo asumiré de nuevo y no escucharas ni una palabra de queja de mi parte.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja plateada.

—Bueno, sobre Potter al menos— agregó el hombre más joven.

Dumbledore sonrió y asintió, considerando la situación una vez más.

—¿Retomarás tus lecciones con él en Marzo?

—Te doy mi palabra.

Finalmente, Dumbledore aceptó tomar a Harry por el resto del mes y Severus se levantó para partir. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo evitar al joven durante las clases de Pociones.

ºººººººº

Harry se sintió despertar y se dio vuelta en la cama, en un desesperado intento por regresar al sueño, acurrucándose profundamente bajo las cálidas cobijas, rodeado de suavidad. Le encantaba su cama; era tan suave y cómoda, y siempre se sentía tan seguro en ella. Sintiendo que se quedaba dormido una vez más, permitió que su mente fuera llevada al mundo de los sueños. Era intoxicante, ese estado de ánimo.

Pero entonces hubo una luz. Una luz muy brillante.

—Vete— murmuró bajo su almohada, apartando su cara de la luz que manaba a través de las cortinas de la cama.

—Harry, es hora de levantarte. Casi es la una de la tarde.

—Todavía estoy durmiendo— replicó, molesto por haber sido sacado de su éxtasis.

—No, no lo estás. Si estuvieras durmiendo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Harry reconoció ese tono de voz. Era Hermione.

Suspiró y, con mucho esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Ella estaba parada sobre él, sonriendo mientras sostenía una botellita azul.

—Es poción para la resaca— informó.

—Ya tomé una— le dijo, sentándose y frotando sus ojos—. El cantinero me dio una de esas pociones anoche.

—Afortunado tú. Ron y Seamus difícilmente hubieran podido levantarse sin tomar una de estas cosas antes— comentó la joven, moviendo la botellita.

—¿Dónde están todos, en todo caso?— preguntó, notando que sus camas estaban vacías.

—Dean y Neville fueron a conseguir algo de comer, no sé donde está Seamus y Ron está en la ducha. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡Jake! ¡Tú! ¡Gay!

—Oh.

—Entonces, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?— insistió.

—¿Saber qué?

—¡Que eres gay, tonto!

—Oh, eso… sí, bien, verás…— no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicarse y no ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera grogui por el sueño—… la verdad es que no lo supe hasta hace poco… Es decir, los sentimientos y todo eso estaban ahí, ¿sabes? Pero no había notado que estaban hasta que los reconocí y dejé que todo sólo… siguiera su curso...— terminó débilmente—. Sé que no estoy siendo muy comprensible, pero es algo difícil de explicar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, te entiendo— lo tranquilizó—. Pero eres feliz, ¿cierto?

—¡Hermione, me acabas de despertar! ¡Por supuesto que no soy feliz!

—No, no, no eso. Quiero decir, siendo gay.

—Oh— musitó de nuevo—. Bien, sí, supongo. En realidad, no he pensado mucho sobre eso… "_Mentiroso"_, se reprendió a si mismo, recordando todo el tiempo que había pasado preocupándose por ese asunto. Pero era, de lejos, demasiado temprano como para entrar en detalles con Hermione.

—¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste, Harry? Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo sé, Hermione— enderezándose más para evitar deslizarse de regreso a la calidez de su edredón—. Para ser honesto, no le dije a nadie, excepto a Sirius y Ron. Pero con Ron no fue nada concreto, ¿sabes?, sólo se lo mencioné. Con Sirius hablé más y él me ayudó un poco. Supongo que simplemente no quería decir a nadie hasta estar seguro. Lo siento.

—Ey, está bien— ella sonrió—. Lo único que deseo es que no sientas que no puedes hablar conmigo por ser una chica.

—Nunca lo haría, Hermi…

Su oración fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y Neville entró, seguido por Dean. Vieron que Harry estaba despierto y siguieron avanzando.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?— preguntó Dean, que llevaba un ejemplar desplegado de El Profeta en su mano.

—Bien— contestó Harry, confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque algún _idiota_— explicó Neville, sentándose— fue y escribió otro artículo sobre ti.

—Uno bastante personal, en realidad— agregó Dean, tendiéndole el periódico—. Una foto a todo color para ponerse al día.

—Toda la escuela está cotilleando sobre esto— comentó Neville, sombríamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué?— Harry tomó el periódico de la mano extendida de Dean y le dio la vuelta. Ahí, proyectándose hacia él, había una fotografía de si mismo y el muchacho de la noche anterior, Jake, besándose. Y aunque su molestia ante esto fue interminable, su disgusto creció pues la fotografía ni siquiera mostraba a su protagonista alejándose, sólo el momento en que estaban bailando en el club y Jake acercándose para besarlo. Y en el artículo que acompañaba a la fotografía, _El Secreto Amante Gay de Potter_ lo hacían aparecer como alguna clase de puta.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry, tirando el periódico—. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Harry— comenzó Hermione, tomando el artículo—. La próxima semana ya nadie se preocupará por esto.

—¿Pero y qué ahora? ¿Y esta semana? ¡Hermione, todos se van a reír de mí!

—¿Por qué se reirían de ti?— interrogó Neville.

—Apuesto a que hay un montón de gente en esta escuela que son gays— terció Dean—. Quiero decir, seguro, vas a tener que aguantar un poco a Malfoy y su banda… pero aparte de eso… Harry, estoy casi seguro que la gente te va a apoyar.

Harry cayó de nuevo en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de tener una vida sin la presión de que escribieran todo sobre él? Para ellos, su vida sólo era una gran historia. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta que era un chico de diecisiete años y necesitaba privacidad? ¡Estaba creciendo y necesitaba lidiar con sus asuntos personales, no que ellos los hicieran del conocimiento público!

Siendo realista, sabía que podría arreglárselas. Tenía a sus amigos y eso era lo que importaba. ¿A quien le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran? Sí, Malfoy sería un completo dolor en el trasero, más de lo habitual, ¿pero qué importaba?

Estaba molesto por el artículo, pero tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse.

ºººººººº

Conforme pasaba el día, Harry notó que haber sido 'descubierto' como gay no era un problema tan grande como pensaba que sería. Vale, hasta ahora algunos Slytherins no habían perdido oportunidad para burlarse, y unos pocos de los demás estudiantes lo evadían en los pasillos como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa, pero aparte de eso, todo había estado casi normal. Aunque _casi_ era la palabra clave.

Harry no había visto a Snape ese día. No lo había visto en el almuerzo, cuando había decidido por fin arrastrarse fuera de la cama, y ahora también había faltado a la cena. Suponía que debería sentirse agradecido por el hecho de que no se había visto obligado a soportar la compañía del hombre mayor, pero todo lo que podía sentir era una ligera punzada de culpa. Era bastante obvio que Snape había estado muy, muy bebido, lo que debería haber conducido a Harry a cuidarlo. Pero no lo había hecho; en lugar de eso, había tomado ventaja sobre Snape, al dejar que el hombre tomara ventaja sobre él. Su profesor debía estar realmente enfadado, o realmente avergonzado, y ninguna de ambas cosas era buena.

Pero no podría ocultarse por siempre. En quince minutos, tendrían el entrenamiento en la zona habitual de las mazmorras, y la lección programada. No podría decir exactamente qué pasaría ahora pero… mientras más pronto las cosas estuvieran en su lugar, mejor. Suspirando, tomó su cuchara y la hundió en la torta de pudín de chocolate que Hermione acababa de colocar frente a él.

—Ánimo, compañero— comentó Ron, alegre, mirando a Harry. Éste levantó la vista, confundido, y su amigo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Has estado todo el día luciendo más melancólico que el Profesor Binns. ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh— se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes. Los exámenes se acercan.

—Oh— contestó Ron, un tanto sorprendido—. Pensaba que estabas abatido por la foto del periódico.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntaste si ya lo sabías?

—Para entablar conversación— replicó.

—Esta conversación no va a ningún lado— Harry gimió, regresando a su pudín. Ron se encogió de hombros, rodó los ojos, y también se giró hacia su postre, pero levantó la vista de nuevo mientras el Profesor Dumbledore aparecía detrás de Harry. Éste se dio vuelta en su asiento y levantó la vista.

—Ah, Harry— dijo el recién llegado, sonriéndole—. Me estaba preguntando si podrías reunirte conmigo en mi oficina a las siete.

—¿Esta noche?— preguntó. Dumbledore asintió, alegre—. Lo siento, Profesor, pero tengo mis clases con el Profesor Snape.

—Oh, ¿él no te dijo?— Dumbledore sonaba sorprendido.

—¿Decirme qué, señor?

—Sí. Verás, Severus me pidió que lo liberara por un tiempo de enseñarte, y me preguntó si podría hacerlo por él. Naturalmente, le dije que sí.

—¿Él ya no quiere enseñarme más? ¿Dijo por qué?

—Me temo que no. Supongo que la razón es que este trabajo extra es demasiado para él. Entonces, ¿estarás en mi oficina en cinco minutos?

Harry asintió, mientras observaba solemnemente como Dumbledore se alejaba.

ººººººººº

Mientras la semana avanzaba, la agitación de Harry crecía cada vez más. Hermione y Ron pensaban que estaba siendo paranoico, pero él estaba convencido de que Snape lo evitaba deliberadamente. Sólo lo había visto en las clases habituales, e incluso allí el hombre mayor evitaba mirarlo. Lo que era incluso peor era la falta de gruñidos y gestos despectivos lanzados hacia Harry; ¡ni siquiera le había quitado puntos! Ron no podía ver qué tenía eso de malo, pero eso preocupaba a Harry constantemente.

Hacia el fin de semana, como nada cambiaba, trató de arrinconar a su Profesor de Pociones después de clases, pero Snape lo había desdeñado, ignorando sus palabras, y alejándose rápidamente pasillo abajo. Harry ni siquiera sabía si sentirse herido o preocupado. Si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba preocupado… no era como si estuviera enamorado de Snape o algo así… De verdad, no era eso.

Sirius le escribió, consolándole por el artículo en el periódico, y Harry le contestó, dejando saber a su padrino que eso no le había afectado gran cosa. Estaba tomando con calma los tontos comentarios y las burlas, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que estos cesaran. Incluso había recibido un montón de cartas de sus fans, en respuesta al artículo, la mayoría de jóvenes hombres y mujeres mostrándole su apoyo.

Había considerado dejarle saber a Sirius sobre su repentino dilema con Snape, sin mencionar nombres, por supuesto, pero decidió que mejor no. Ya era un adulto y debía encontrar la manera de arreglar sus asuntos, los que no quería que nadie supiera, y estaba seguro que si mencionaba algo a Sirius, éste presionaría y presionaría hasta que cediera y le dijera quién era el hombre en cuestión. Harry no podía imaginar a Sirius feliz al escuchar algo como eso.

Sin embargo, mientras el fin de semana se acercaba, algo sucedió que le animó ligeramente y logró que olvidara todo lo relacionado con Severus Snape.

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de Dumbledore el Sábado por la noche, aguardando su lección. Esa tarde había intentado, una vez más, conseguir que Snape hablara con él. Ahora estaba seriamente preocupado. El hombre estaba obviamente avergonzado de lo que había hecho y Harry deseaba desesperadamente confortarlo. El hecho era que mientras más lo eludía y evitaba su profesor, más deseaba él arreglar el problema. Extrañaba sus gritos y sus gruñidos. Y no le gustaba ver al hombre tan deprimido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir rumiando sobre el asunto, y mientras Dumbledore entraba y anunciaba las buenas noticias, sacó a Snape de su mente, justo en el momento en que el anciano le contó que un Horcrux había sido destruido.

—¿Cuál?— indagó Harry, enderezándose en su silla.

—El relicario de Slytherin— contestó con una sonrisa—. Cuando le mostré a Sirius el mensaje del otro medallón, instantáneamente saltó y corrió al salón. El relicario que buscábamos ha estado oculto en Grimmauld Place todo el tiempo. Sólo desearía habérselo mostrado antes.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos faltan ahora, señor?— preguntó el joven, tratando de dibujar los objetos en su cabeza.

—Bien, como ya vimos en el diario, está el anillo, y ahora el relicario, todavía nos faltan otros tres, la pieza final descansa con el propio Voldemort. Afortunadamente, ya tengo una pista del paradero de la copa de Hufflepuff, pero de los otros dos…

Harry recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho que sospechaba que, de los otros dos Horcruxes, uno debía ser algún objeto de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Pero dado que no sabía de la existencia de objetos que hubieran pertenecido a Ravenclaw, lo más probable es que fuera algo de Gryffindor, la espada o el sombrero, y el otro, posiblemente, Nagini, la serpiente que Voldemort mantenía junto a él todo el tiempo.

—Bien— dijo el joven, pensando en el asunto—. Al menos ya tenemos la mitad del camino recorrido.

—Así es, de hecho— Dumbledore sonrió—. Y dado que estamos acercándonos a poder derrotar a Vordemort de una vez por todas, creo que es tiempo que aprendas cómo matarlo.

La sonrisa de Harry se evaporó y miró fijamente al anciano.

—¿Quiere… quiere decir… _matarlo_, como en _matarlo a él_?

Dumbledore esbozó una leve sonrisa comprensiva.

—Sé que no parece humano conocer tal maldición— comentó—, pero es necesario. Sabías que esto llegaría en algún momento, Harry. Y sé que te costará algo acostumbrarte, no hay duda sobre eso, es una parte de la magia extremadamente oscura, dura y avanzada. Pero sin eso…— su voz se apagó, mirándolo.

Harry sabía que no podía quejarse. Desde el inicio, Dumbledore le había advertido que aprendería las artes oscuras, pero con todo lo que había pasado, simplemente lo había olvidado. Cada vez que había pensado sobre la guerra y en cómo mataría al Señor Oscuro, no había imaginado a la maldición mortal siendo parte de ello. Estúpido, realmente.

ºººººººº

Después que la lección concluyó, Harry hizo lentamente su camino de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor. La lección no había sido tan mala como había pensado después que Dumbledore le anunciara que le enseñaría la maldición de muerte. Había gran cantidad de teoría que aprender alrededor del 'Avada Kedavra', así que pasaron la mayor parte de la lección conversando y discutiendo sobre la cantidad de poder, voluntad y emoción que debería haber detrás del hechizo. De hecho, se requería una gran cantidad de concentración, y quien lo lanzara tenía que sentir el deseo de matar. Con todo, la maldición era maldad pura, y Harry dudaba seriamente si sería capaz de ejecutarla o no.

Reflexionando sobre todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho en la lección, Harry casi ni notó el barrido de la larga túnica oscura más adelante, mientras una figura daba vuelta a una esquina. Casi seguro de a quien pertenecía esa túnica, corrió a lo largo del pasillo, persiguiéndolo.

—¡Profesor!— lo llamó, corriendo tras el hombre; Snape actuó como si no hubiera escuchado su llamado y continuó su camino, pero Harry no iba a dejarlo escapar esta vez. Esta vez lo tenía a su completa disposición.

—¡Profesor Snape, espere!— llamó de nuevo. Atrapó al hombre, quien fue obligado a detenerse. Harry escuchó como él inhalaba profundamente, y luego lo botaba por la nariz, antes de girar su rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? No tengo tiempo de quedarme aquí toda la noche— gruñó.

—Profesor, necesitamos hablar.

Continuará……….

Próximo capítulo: Asuntos del Corazón

Muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyando la traducción, especialmente a

**Lady Asuky, Shemaine Snape, Velia, Lupita.Snape, Liss Snape y Mira Black Lupin**

sus lindos comentarios me animan a seguir

Shemaine Snape: Genial que te haya gustado. Complacida, ya actualicé. Besitos mil

Los demás comentarios fueron contestados directamente a sus correos

Hoy estoy empezando a subir una nueva traducción. Se llama Too Mucho, Too Soon y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil

Un beso enorme a tods

Los quiero


	8. Asuntos del Corazón

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 8/15**

**Asuntos del Corazón**

Severus miró a Harry, tratando de pensar alguna excusa para escaparse de lo que seguramente venía. No quería hablar sobre _eso_ con él; hablar sobre _eso_ sólo complicaría más las cosas. Ya se sentía suficientemente incómodo sin tener que discutir el asunto.

Pero, supuso, debería sentirse agradecido. Harry había tenido toda la semana para entregarlo al Director, para hacer que fuera despedido, pero no lo había hecho. En lugar de eso, se había portado en todo el asunto con más madurez que el propio Severus. Harry quería _hablar_.

—Muy bien— Severus suspiró, girando sobre sus talones, y caminó por el pasillo, rumbo a las mazmorras. Harry lo siguió, trotando para mantener el rápido paso de su profesor. Cuando entraron en las oscuras habitaciones del mayor, se detuvo en la puerta, mirando alrededor, como si esperara ser invitado a sentarse. Severus lo invitó, antes de iluminar unas cuantas velas y sentarse frente al joven. Siguió un incómodo silencio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que los nervios de Severus le obligaran a romperlo.

—¿Bien?— espetó, mirándolo—. Quería hablar, entonces hable.

—Profesor— empezó, por el tono se notaba incómodo—. Lamento lo de la otra noche. Usted estaba bebido y yo no debería haber permitido que se dejara llevar.

Por un momento, todo lo que Severus pudo hacer fue mirar a Harry. ¿El muchacho acababa de decir que estaba apenado?

—Potter— comenzó, tratando de mantener su dignidad mientras hablaba sobre esto—. No tiene nada de que disculparse. Yo fui el que— se avergonzó— lo _besó_. Además, no debía haberme permitido emborracharme hasta ese punto, en primer lugar. Fue algo terriblemente vergonzoso que un profesor hiciera eso… y lo lamento.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Harry de mirar fijamente y Severus estuvo seguro que eso estaba relacionado con el hecho de escuchar a su desagradable Profesor de Pociones disculpándose. Puso los ojos en blanco. A veces, los estudiantes realmente le divertían; sí, Severus tenía un corazón, y sí, _era capaz de_ disculparse. Supérenlo.

—Profesor, estoy seguro que tuvo una muy buena razón para beber— dijo Harry, mirando dudoso al hombre, para asegurarse que podía continuar. Severus simplemente lo miró, esperando oír qué era lo siguiente que saldría de la boca del muchacho.

—Sé que no es el tipo de cosas que acostumbra a hacer— continuó el joven, con sinceridad—. Sé que a usted no le gusta eso.

Los ojos de Severus se encendieron cuando Harry dijo eso, y toda esperanza de tener una conversación civilizada, desapareció.

—¿Qué demonios sabe?— gruñó, repentinamente furioso—. ¡Usted no sabe _nada_ sobre mí!

—Sé más de lo que cree— replicó el otro con vehemencia.

—¡No sabe nada!

—¡Sé mucho! Sé que no es la persona que todo el mundo ve; sé que se oculta detrás de su cortina de frialdad y oscuridad porque teme dejar que la gente se le acerque. Sé que usa su pasado como un escudo, porque de ese modo mantiene a la gente alejada. Y sé que cuando bebe, lo hace porque tiene una i_razón_/i para beber. Bebe para olvidar; para perderse de usted mismo. Bebe porque su vida en muy dura.

Al no esperar tal arranque, Severus quedó momentáneamente aturdido. Potter debía haber pasado mucho tiempo reflexionando lo que iba a decir antes de hablarle con tanta franqueza. Sin embargo, reaccionando, comenzó a reunir sus pensamientos. ¡Cómo se atrevía Potter a asumir tales cosas! ¡Cómo se atrevía a sentarse ahí y gritarle todo eso a un profesor!

¡Cómo se atrevía a tener tanta razón!

Obviamente, había prestado bastante atención a su profesor porque sí, la vida de Severus era dura. Y sí, bebía para olvidar. Pero no funcionaba. Nada podría hacerlo, y él no había esperado nada más. Estaba condenado a vivir una vida sin una pizca de felicidad y hacía tiempo que se había conformado.

—Nada de eso es su asunto, ni le incumbe el por qué estaba bebiendo. No es quien para asumir tales cosas.

—Pero tengo razón— musitó Harry suavemente—. Lo sé. Puedo decirlo— cuando Severus no contestó, continuó, cambiando de táctica—. Profesor… yo también lo besé. Es mi culpa tanto como la suya.

—¡Me impuse sobre usted!

—Pude haberlo detenido si hubiese querido— razonó Harry, y cuando el hombre alzó la mirada hasta él, observó que su rostro estaba brillando con vergüenza—. Lo que pasó, pasó, no podemos negarlo. Pero yo sólo deseaba que habláramos sobre ello, es mejor a que usted esté evitándome todo el tiempo.

—Yo no he estado evitándolo— mintió Severus, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad, pero Harry no estaba permitiéndolo.

—Usted me entregó a Dumbledore para nuestras lecciones, ¿cómo llamaría a eso?

—Dumbledore tiene, de lejos, más experiencia que yo.

—Quizás— aceptó Harry—, pero esa no es la razón por la que lo hizo. Mire, la otra noche… usted dijo algunas cosas… sobre… que yo le gustaba…

"_¿Oh, Dios, por qué el chico tenía que plantear eso, así como el maldito beso?" _

—Potter, por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, yo estaba borracho. Estaba tan malditamente bebido que usted me podría haber pedido que vistiera un tutú e hiciera cabriolas por los terrenos y lo hubiera hecho. Lo que dije la otra noche es irrelevante.

—¿Entonces no me quiere?— había algo extraño en el tono de voz de Harry, ¿esperanza quizás? Severus no se atrevía a permitirse pensar que era lo contrario. ¿Por qué alguien se sentiría herido al escuchar que Severus Snape no lo quería?

—Fue sólo un error ocasionado por la bebida y me disculpo por colocarlo en esa posición.

Harry con contestó a eso y Severus tuvo oportunidad de lanzar otra mirada hacia él. Si había esperado vislumbrar alguna clase de pista de lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente del joven, se decepcionó; su rostro era una perfecta máscara que no mostraba nada sobre las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

—Oh— musitó Harry, hablando finalmente—. Bien, en ese caso, me gustaría pedirle que reasumiera nuestras lecciones.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Severus, sorprendido—. Seguramente no me quiere alrededor después de lo que pasó.

—¿No acaba de decir que no significa nada?— preguntó el Gryffindor y su maestro asintió, aguardando con curiosidad—. Bien, entonces no hay daño en que permanezcamos solos por unas horas a la semana, ¿no? Puede enseñarme sin tener que preocuparse de que yo lo vaya a trastornar o algo así.

—Potter, creo que lo mejor es que no…

—No, Profesor. ¡Estamos en guerra y necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir! Usted sabe los que le gusta a Voldemort, sabe cómo lucha. Lo necesito para tener una oportunidad de vencerlo.

No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? ¡Después de lo que le había hecho, el muchacho debería estar corriendo a cubrirse, no ofreciéndose a si mismo en una fuente! Pero claro, Harry no sabía lo que él sentía.

—Bien. Hablaré con el Director y reasumiremos sus lecciones en la dirección debida.

¿Qué más podía decir? No quería que Harry sospechara.

—Pero tenga algo presente, no voy a darle ningún trato especial. En lo que a mí concierne, lo que pasó entre nosotros, nunca pasó. Siéntase libre de ir al Director a quejarse si lo considera adecuado. Pero aparte de eso, no lo volveremos a mencionar. ¿Está claro?

—Perfectamente— contestó.

ºººººººº

La siguiente semana fue igual que cualquier otra en Hogwarts. Harry fue a clases, hizo su tarea, asistió a Pociones, fue despreciado por el Profesor Snape y perdió treinta puntos para Gryffindor porque, según el profesor, estaba charlando en clases. Todo regresó a la normalidad.

Bueno, casi todo. Cuando pensaba que Snape había dicho que debían olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos, incluso el beso, Harry no estaba inclinado hacia la idea. Una parte de él había tenido la tonta esperanza de que el hombre se volviera más humano luego de la conversación que habían tenido. Se encontró deseando secretamente que dijera que ese beso había significado algo después de todo y lo otro eran sólo palabras. Pero eso no había pasado. Y Harry estaba bastante seguro de lo que Snape había querido decir cuando mencionó que nada había pasado.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, quería guardar todo esto para si mismo y continuar con su vida. ¿Qué objeto tenía intentar perseguir algo que, siendo realista, nunca pasaría? Pero por la otra, el Gryffindor que había en él lo empujaba a hacer algo tonto, algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. ¿Pero qué era lo que él quería hacer? Su corazón le urgía a seguir adelante, pero para qué, no estaba seguro. O no había estado seguro, hasta ahora.

Apenas el mirar como el oscuro y testarudo profesor hacía sarcásticas observaciones en clase era suficiente para tenerlo cautivado todo el día. El modo en que caminaba, la manera como hablaba; simplemente el modo en que lograba mantener la atención de la clase con sólo una de sus infames miradas, que Harry ahora encontraba más sexys que el demonio. Severus Snape era mucho mas que lo que se exponía en la superficie. Había capas y capas de personalidad y secretos, aguardando sólo a ser desenmarañados.

¿Pero qué podía hacer Harry? Sentía que necesitaba un consejo con desesperación, ¿pero en quién podría buscarlo? Ya ni siquiera podía confiar en si mismo, porque conformarse con lo que estaba sintiendo estaba amenazando con destrozarlo por dentro, al mismo tiempo que deseaba saltar de alegría. Una cosa era admitir que era gay, pero admitir que había perdido la cabeza por su Profesor de Pociones era, sencillamente, totalmente suicida.

ºººººººº

—Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer hoy?— preguntó Dean, uniéndose a la mesa del desayuno.

—Bien, en vista de que nuestros EXTASIs están a la vuelta de la esquina— contestó Hermione, levantando la vista del libro—, estaba pensando que sería buena idea quedarnos aquí hoy y tener una sesión de estudio.

Dean la miró, luego a Ron y a Harry, antes de mirar nuevamente a Hermione.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— preguntó.

—Por supuesto— dijo ella—. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Bien— planteó Dean, mirando a los demás, pidiendo ayuda—. Hemos estudiado tan duro que pensaba que sería agradable salir un rato del castillo.

—Ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana— agregó Seamus, asintiendo—. Y es un día realmente caluroso. Podríamos ir al pueblo unas pocas horas.

Harry sonrió a Dean y Seamus, sabiendo que estaban peleando una batalla perdida; no había modo que Hermione pudiera ser convencida, ya había hecho que Harry, Ron y Neville le prometieran quedarse estudiando, y ahora estaba haciendo su misión de conseguir que los otros dos chicos también se quedaran

Con la llegada de Abril también llegaron los exámenes para los de séptimo año. Los temidos EXTASIs eran muy importantes, y podían ser el lograrlo o morir de sus futuras carreras. Igual que había pasado en su quinto año, fueron convocados por sus Jefes de Casas para discutir los planes para el futuro. Toda la semana, algunos estudiantes de séptimo habían estado recibiendo ofertas de trabajo de todas partes del mundo, con la condición de que ganaran las notas requeridas que les podrían garantizar un trabajo con esa compañía. Harry había recibido unas cuantas, así como Hermione. Pero aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que quería hacer. Tenía su corazón empeñado en ser Auror, y seguía siendo su primera opción, pero luego de ver cuantos trabajos diferentes le ofrecían, había retrocedido para considerar las cosas de nuevo.

Tenía ofertas de varios equipos de Quidditch de toda Gran Bretaña y, aunque el juego le apasionaba extremadamente, no le agradaba el pensamiento de que ello traería aún más fama y gloria a su nombre.

Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de tener un trabajo que le permitiera viajar. Nunca antes había tenido vacaciones ni salido del país, así que sería lindo estar involucrado en un trabajo que le daría muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. La mayoría de los trabajos que podían permitir eso eran cargos en el Ministerio.

Pero ser Auror significaría mucho para él. No quería parecer muy creído, pero estaba seguro que sería perfecto para ese trabajo. Después de todo, tenía un montón de experiencia.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención a su desayuno. Había otras cosas que tenían prioridad sobre decidir lo que quería hacer de su vida. Todavía tenía una guerra en que pensar. Y también estaba Snape, por supuesto. Y sus lecciones, pero en realidad, esas sólo eran 'guerra' y 'Snape' unidos.

Nada había cambiado entre Harry y Snape desde que reasumieran sus lecciones. El hombre había regresado a su mismo viejo y molesto, aunque diabólicamente sexy, comportamiento, y Harry todavía luchaba con las maldiciones que se suponía tenía que aprender. Habían intentado la maldición asesina una vez que sus lecciones juntos se habían restablecido y, al ver cuan desesperado se ponía el joven con eso, Snape había sugerido pasar a otras áreas de la magia oscura.

Con cada lección venía la misma vieja advertencia: la magia oscura era adictiva, la magia negra consumía, no debía permitir que el deseo de hacer magia oscura tomara el control, y así una y otra vez.

Harry pensaba que estaba manejándolo bastante bien. Hasta ahora, el deseo de hacer actos oscuros no se había presentado y era optimista pensando que nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, mantenía las advertencias presentes cada vez que ejecutaba una maldición, justo para estar en el lado seguro.

Con lo que no era tan fácil lidiar era con sus sentimientos por Snape. Estaba bastante seguro que no iban a desaparecer en un tiempo cercano, así que sencillamente tendría que hacerles frente completamente y manejarlos. ¿Así que se sentía atraído por Snape? ¿Y qué? Mientras nadie lo descubriera, estaba convencido que eso no podría hacer ningún daño. Era sólo que, a veces, generalmente en clases, su gente se dejaba llevar un poquito y pensamientos ocasionales se convertían en pervertidas fantasías. Podía imaginarse a si mismo acostado bajo Snape, sus piernas abiertas de par en par, gotas de sudor escurriendo por su pecho desnudo… ¡Tales pensamientos no se podían permitir!

Pero sólo porque no debía permitirlos, no significaba que no podía disfrutarlos. Eran, después de todo, pensamientos privados, no hacían daño a nadie. De hecho, Harry pasaba muchas noches imaginando toda clase de cosas que le encantaría que Snape le hiciera. Muy pronto, éste se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

ººººººººº

Otra semana recorrida. El Castillo estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual, pues la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban absortos por sus estudios. Cuando el fin de semana llegó, Harry estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de tener que asistir a las lecciones con Snape, Hermione se estaba volviendo más insoportable de lo habitual.

No se atrevía a decirle nada, pero ella se estaba poniendo realmente insufrible. Sabía que los exámenes eran muy importantes y su amiga sólo estaba tratando de cerciorarse que ellos estuvieran estudiando, pero realmente… Ya era un adulto y más que capaz de organizar su propio tiempo.

Aunque Hermione no era el único problema. Los profesores también estaban bastante pesados. Para Harry, los EXTASIs sólo eran otros exámenes que tenía que pasar, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ellos cuando tenía una maldita guerra entre las manos.

Con todo eso, la semana había sido estresante. No estaba de un humor particularmente bueno cuando bajó a las mazmorras para sus lecciones, a pesar que vería a su 'amado' profesor. Si algo quería, era arrastrarse a una cama y olvidarse del mundo por una hora o dos.

Sin embargo, algo bueno había tenido la semana. Dumbledore había encontrado otro Horcrux, la copa de Hufflepuff, y ahora sólo quedaban dos, algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y la serpiente. O quizás no era la serpiente y era algo de ambos, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw… Dumbledore podía estar muy convencido de que Nagini era una, ¿pero por qué poner en un animal vivo algo tan importante? En todo caso, sólo faltaban dos y su camino hacia Voldemort estaría despejado.

Harry tocó en la puerta de Snape y entró, sacando su varita al tiempo que lo hacía. Recientemente, su maestro había tomado la costumbre de atacarlo mientras atravesaba la puerta de entrada, y, de hecho, algunas veces cuando todavía iba por el pasillo; de este modo, Harry estaba aprendiendo a estar en alerta. Atravesando el umbral, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y revisó la habitación. Parecía encontrarse vacía. Dando un nuevo vistazo alrededor, vio una hoja de pergamino fija en el escritorio.

_Potter_

_Llegaré cinco minutos tarde a la lección programada. Tengo algunos_

_asuntos que tratar. Tome ese tiempo para practicar los hechizos _

_que vimos la última semana. No rompa nada. Si lo hace, habrá problemas._

_Profesor Snape_

—No rompa nada— murmuró Harry, sentándose en el sofá—. Gilipollas.

Con la varita, iluminó los candelabros sobre su cabeza, dando al lugar algo más de luz. No podía comprender como Snape prefería tanto la oscuridad, pero era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Era un misterio, sólo esperando a ser resuelto.

Suspiró y se estiró en el sofá, permitiendo a su mente, una vez más, desviar sus pensamientos hacia Snape.

No podía explicar por qué le gustaba tanto el hombre. Cualquier cosa sobre él. El profesor no podía engañarlo como a los demás. Podía ver a través de la fachada tras la que había vivido por tanto tiempo, tantos años. Además, pensaba que sabía por qué ponía tal cortina de humo enfrente y ansiaba ser la persona que la rompiera, para así alcanzar al Severus real.

Internamente, Snape probablemente clamaba por la ayuda de Harry y éste simplemente quería saltar sobre un caballo y ser su Rey de brillante armadura. Ansiaba rescatar al hombre de si mismo, del mismo modo que ansiaba tenerlo ardiente, apasionadamente enamorado de él… Snape, empujando dentro de él. Harry estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza… Snape, gimiendo su nombre con placer… Snape…

—Pensé que le había dicho que practicara, no que se sentara sobre su trasero.

Harry saltó fuera del sofá y giró hacia su profesor, sintiendo que empezaba a ruborizarse. Esas fantasías no sólo le daban una falsa esperanza, sino que eran peligrosas; después de todo, Snape podía arrancarlas fácilmente de su mente.

_¿Pero eso sería tan malo?_, se preguntaba. Podía ser todo mucho más fácil si el hombre descubría lo que sentía; embarazoso, desalentador, pero mucho más fácil.

Pero a quien engañaba. ¿Por qué Snape tendría cualquier clase de interés por un chico de diecisiete años?

—Bien, vamos entonces— dijo el profesor—. No tengo todo el día. Varita fuera.

—¿Qué vamos a practicar?— preguntó Harry, obedeciendo la orden de manera automática.

—En la primera parte de la lección vamos a revisar lo que hicimos la última vez— contestó—. Con un poco de suerte, lo hará mejor— agregó.

El joven tomó posición frente a Snape y aguardó el ataque, demasiado consciente de que la varita en su mano estaba temblando. Se calmó y la sostuvo con firmeza.

Snape hizo un repentino movimiento y le lanzó un hechizo, pero Harry se defendió y lo reflejó, tratando de forzar a su mente a concentrarse en los hechizos sin palabras. Una y otra vez el hombre le lanzó maleficios y él solo fue capaz de lograr un hechizo de escudo, antes de ser atacado por más maleficios.

Estaba luchando como un niño. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Ahí estaba, peleando con Snape, y todo lo que era capaz de hacer era bloquear ataques. ¿Qué pensaría el profesor de él? Si quería tener al menos una pequeña esperanza de ganar su corazón, tendría que ganar. Perder una pelea sencilla no era el modo de hacerlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, pensando en un hechizo que rompiera el ciclo, de repente saltó del medio, se obligó a pensar 'Stupefy', y lanzó el maleficio en un relámpago de luz roja. El otro lo esquivó fácilmente y lo reflejó hacia Harry, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el rayo le golpeó.

Con un ruido sordo, cayó al piso, contra el respaldo del sofá. Enseguida, intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero Snape no mostró ninguna compasión y lo atacó sin ceder. Harry sintió como el rayo de luz roja lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho y gritó de pura frustración, lanzando su varita a través de la habitación. Ésta rodó bajo la mesa con estrépito. Snape lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy, Potter? ¡Deje de actuar como un niño y vaya a por su varita!

—¡Tráigala usted!

—¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!— espetó el profesor—. Re-có-ja-la.

—¡No puede obligarme!— gritó en respuesta.

—¿Quiere apostarlo, Potter?

Harry lo miró, desafiándolo a hacer un movimiento. En ese instante, Snape levantó su varita y el joven se dobló sobre si mismo, apretando su estómago. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor, odiando a Snape. Pero es dolor desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y Harry se acostó en el piso, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—Lo odio— murmuró agriamente, sin mirar a su profesor.

—Créame— dijo el otro—. El sentimiento es completamente recíproco.

—No— dijo el chico suavemente—. Realmente, realmente lo odio. Odio todo.

—La mayoría de los adolescentes lo hacen.

—No tiene idea— murmuró, finalmente enderezándose hasta sentarse y llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho.

—¿No tengo idea de qué, señor Potter?

—De lo que quiero ser— lanzó—. De cómo se siente…— se detuvo, conteniéndose antes de que pudiera decir más.

Snape lo miró con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quiere hablar sobre eso?— preguntó, imitando las palabras de Harry en las vacaciones de Navidad. El joven supo que se estaba burlando, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ello. Cuando Harry contestó alejándose, el mayor suspiró y se agachó a su lado.

—¿De cómo se siente qué?— tratando de sonar como si fuera su deber parecer preocupado. El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien— gruñó Snape, levantándose—. Si quiere revolcarse en la autocompasión, está bien. Sólo no lo haga en mi tiempo. Levántese y recoja su varita.

Harry sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, luchando contra los impulsos que sentía; los impulsos que suplicaban por decirle al hombre lo que sentía. ¿Quizás lograra ver nuevamente el lado humano de su profesor si lo hacía? Sabía que ambos habían acordado dejar atrás lo que había pasado entre ellos, sabía que no le haría bien traerlo nuevamente de regreso; pero tenía que hacer algo.

— No sabe cómo se siente tener sentimientos hacia alguien…— sorbió por la nariz— y no ser correspondido

Cuando todo quedó quieto, Harry se arriesgó a mirar a su profesor, preparándose para lo peor. Pero el hombre no tenía una expresión de malicia o de repugnante alegría, listo para burlarse, como el joven había imaginado. No. Él se veía… ¿Compasivo? ¿Culpable? Lo que fuera, su expresión se había suavizado.

—Créeme, Harry— dijo—. Lo sé.

Continuará……..

Próximo capítulo: Llegar a un acuerdo

Hola a tods

Como siempre, infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo las traducciones, especialmente a:

**Herminione, danae, Lupita.Snape y Velia**

Danae: Gracias por tus palabras sobre la traducción. Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando tanto como a mí . Besitos mil

Los demás comentarios fueros respondidos directamente al correo

Por el apoyo con sus comentarios

Un beso enorme y hasta el próximo capítulo

Alisevv


	9. Llegar a un acuerdo

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 9/15**

**Llegar a un acuerdo**

—¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Yo también tengo corazón, ¿sabe?— gruñó Snape, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación—. He tenido relaciones.

—Oh, no, no quise insultarlo… No me refería a eso… Quiero decir, por supuesto que ha tenido relaciones. No lo dudo, pero…— Harry detuvo su discurso y suspiró, levantándose.

No sabía qué decir o hacer. Quería hacer preguntas y averiguar qué había querido decir su profesor al decir 'lo sé'. Sonaba como si Snape hubiera entregado su corazón a alguien, alguien que no correspondía a su amor. Una parte de Harry, consideraba la posibilidad de que esa persona pudiese ser él; después de todo, el hombre había dicho una cantidad de cosas reveladoras la noche que había estado borracho.

Al mismo tiempo que deseaba desesperadamente averiguar más, temía empujar a su profesor demasiado lejos.

—¿Se siente bien?— preguntó, mirando la espalda de su profesor—. De verdad, no quise insultarlo.

Snape suspiró.

—Sé que no, Potter.

—Usted… quiero decir, si quiere hablar… yo estoy aquí.

Observó como los hombros de Snape se estremecían ligeramente mientras reía sin alegría.

—No entremos en eso de nuevo— dijo, girándose.

—Yo quiero— Harry se acercó un paso y pudo ver el rostro del hombre—. Aunque nunca quiera hablar, quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo.

El fuego chisporroteó en la chimenea, mientras ellos seguían en la misma posición. Snape parecía estar estudiando a Harry, sopesando sus opciones, cualquiera que éstas pudieran ser. Finalmente, se dirigió a su escritorio y se inclinó contra éste.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto?— preguntó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto. Preocuparse.

Harry miró hacia el piso y frotó su pie contra el borde de la gran alfombra.

—Porque me importa— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los últimos meses, he visto aspectos de usted que nunca había visto. Como…— dudó antes de continuar—. Como cuando entró en la ducha aquel día. Y la noche que estaba tomado y dijo todas aquellas cosas… y cuando me besó.

Snape apartó la mirada del joven.

—Se que dijo que no volveríamos a hablar del asunto— siguió, cada vez más confiado—. Pero no puedo ignorarlo. El hecho es que _pasó_ y me permitió ver una parte de usted que pensaba que no existía. Muy dentro de usted, es igual a todos los demás, sólo que pretende que no es así.

—Harry….

—Le gusta parecer invulnerable. No quiere que la gente sepa que es una persona preocupada, apasionada. Usted sangra y llora como todos, Profesor. No hay crimen en eso.

—Harry, por favor, déjeme…

—¡No! ¡Va a escucharme, Snape! ¡Y cuando termine me va a dar una buena respuesta! Por una vez en su vida, ¿por qué, simplemente, no permite que alguien entre? ¡Puedo ver que hay algo que le preocupa, pero es un hombre demasiado maldito para dejar que alguien le ayude! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se hace a si mismo tan desgraciado? ¿Por qué no se permite ser feliz?

—¡Porque no merezco ser feliz! ¡Míreme! ¡Mire mi vida! ¿Qué maldita cosa tengo para dejar?

—Tiene todo delante de usted.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Envejecer y morir solo?

—¡No estaría solo si no fuera tan obstinado!

—¡La gente no quiere estar con alguien como yo, Potter!

—Porque no lo conocen. ¿Qué carajo espera si grita y desdeña a todos los que se le acercan? ¡No deja a nadie entrar! ¿Sabe cuál es su problema? Falta de confianza; serios problemas de falta de confianza.

—¿Y cómo demonios sabría usted eso?

—No necesito pasar mi vida alrededor suyo para saber algo como eso, Snape. Ni siquiera se permite tener amigos.

—_Tengo_ amigos— gruñó el hombre, ya no estaba inclinado contra su escritorio.

—Los compañeros de trabajo no cuentan— señaló. Snape se enfurruñó y apartó la mirada, molestó, pero Harry podía decir, por la forma en que sus ojos permanecían girados hacia el piso, que el hombre estaba reflexionando seriamente. El joven casi se sintió culpable, especialmente cuando le pareció notar un ligero brillo en los ojos de Snape. Suspiró.

—Profesor— dijo lentamente—. No quiero decir… no sé, yo sólo… no puedo ignorar lo que pasó… No puedo evitar lo que siento. Sólo quiero ayudarlo. Quiero que sea feliz; me mata ver el modo en que rehúsa ser feliz. No sé qué más decir, yo…

—Creo que dijo suficiente— susurró el otro, todavía sin mirarlo—. Pienso que debería irse.

Harry gimió internamente y se giró hacia la puerta. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo, ya había fastidiado todo cuanto podía. Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Quizás aún podía hacer algo más.

—No quiero.

Snape levantó la mirada.

—¿Perdón?

—No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí.

—Potter, creo que no comprende. i_Yo soy_/i el profesor aquí, i_yo doy_/i las instrucciones. Ya ha cruzado la raya; no empeore las cosas para usted.

—Ahí está de nuevo— musitó Harry, suavemente—. Alejando a la gente.

—¿Por qué carajo se preocupa tanto?

—Yo respondí su beso, Profesor. ¿No puede imaginárselo usted mismo?

Harry estaba muy consciente que ahora había cruzado el punto de no retorno. Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido mientras miraba a Snape, preparándose para lo que fuera que pasara a continuación. Cuando el hombre no contestó, respiró profundamente. Sólo esperaba no tener que vivir para arrepentirse de esto. ¿Pero que era la vida sin un par de riesgos? Si no se tomaban riesgos, nunca se sabría como resultarían las cosas. Era el momento de ser valiente.

—Usted me gusta, Profesor. Me gusta un montón.

Y entonces hubo un silencio mortal. ¿Por qué Snape no hablaba? ¿Por qué Harry seguía parado ahí, como un idiota?

_¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡¿Joder, por qué dije eso?! ¡Corre, gilipollas! ¡Corre! ¡Corre como el demonio fuera de aquí!_

—Harry, yo… yo no sé qué….

—Lo lamento— habló de repente—. Tengo que irme.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y voló fuera de las mazmorras.

ºººººººº

Severus miraba fijamente el lugar donde Harry había estado parado sólo segundos antes. Su mente era un torbellino. Nunca había esperado que algo así ocurriera. ¡No creía haberse sentido tan aturdido en su vida!

La última media hora había estado llena de sorpresas. Su mente todavía estaba tratando de asimilar todo eso. i_Una cosa a la vez_/i, se dijo.

Joder. Sólo… joder. ¿Harry realmente había dicho todo eso? ¿En verdad se había él quedado ahí parado, escuchando todo eso? ¿Había Harry admitido esos sentimientos hacia él?

Joder.

—Voy a enloquecer— murmuró para si mismo, hundiéndose en el sofá.

Todo se sentía tan irreal. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a Harry? ¿Cómo podía el chico haberlo leído como a un libro abierto? Nadie le había dicho esa clase de cosas antes; ¡nadie había tenido bolas para hacerlo! ¡Quien hubiera pensado que Harry Potter, de toda la gente, sería quien le daría tal cuadro de su realidad!

Sonaba tan apasionado cuando le había gritado, lanzándole unas cuantas verdades. Pero Severus necesitaba oírlas, eso era seguro. Él sabía como era; después de todo, le había tomado años construir tan fuerte escudo alrededor de si mismo. ¿Pero tener a Harry entrando y haciéndolo añicos no era nada?

Había tratado de convencerse que Harry era joven y estúpido, había besado a su profesor, y estaba encaprichado con él porque pensaba que significaba algo. Pero Severus conocía al chico mejor que eso; no sabía qué era, pero sentía algo… sabía que cuando había dicho que él le gustaba, era cierto. Sin embargo, era imposible que pudiera serlo.

—¿Por qué Potter? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él el hombre de quien me enamoré?

ºººººººººº

Harry se sentó en el banco superior, el más alto de la tribuna del campo de Quidditch, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, sollozando suavemente. En ese lugar se encontraba protegido del viento, pero el frío de Abril todavía lo alcanzaba, haciéndole temblar, mientras observaba las pocas estrellas visibles.

A pesar del suave viento, era una noche tranquila. Ninguna criatura podía ser escuchada en el bosque; ni siquiera el medio hermano gigante de Hagrid se agitaba. Deseó que las nubes se aclararan, extrañaba las estrellas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y observó como su respiración se convertía en vapor. Lo hizo de nuevo.

Había estado ahí sentado por lo menos diez minutos antes que sus pensamientos adquirieran forma. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ignorarlos más tiempo, apartó sus ojos del cielo y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Había dicho lo que había dicho y no se arrepentía. Snape necesitaba escucharlo. Él actuaba como un frío bastardo sin corazón y era justo que Harry lo reprendiera por ello. Después de la forma en que la vida lo había tratado, el hombre merecía ser feliz, y Harry sabía que nunca lo sería si continuaba como hasta ahora.

Se sentía aliviado por haberle dicho a Snape como se sentía. Esto lo había venido carcomiendo desde hacía algún tiempo y, aunque lo había dejado escapar en el calor del momento, se alegraba de haberlo dicho.

De lo que estaba arrepentido era de haber corrido como un pequeño asustado. Pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo; le había dicho a su profesor que le gustaba y había recibido el silencio, y nada ocurrió. Entonces, su sentido común lo había alcanzado, mientras Snape lo miraba fijamente; ¡y había entrado en pánico!

Lo peor era que no podía regresar. ¡Tendría que enfrentar a Snape cada día hasta terminar la escuela y faltaban dos meses para eso! Y sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

—Aggg, soy un perdedor— murmuró sobre sus rodillas, avergonzado ante el recuerdo.

¿Quizás pudiera correr lejos, a otro país, y conseguir un trabajo allí? Con su experiencia y, admitámoslo, su fama, sería capaz de obtener cualquier trabajo que deseara, a pesar de no tener los requisitos oficiales. Era mejor que enfrentar la vergüenza de haber hecho lo que había hecho.

Un suave ruido llegó a sus oídos y levantó la cabeza, para fijar la vista en las gradas inferiores. Podría haber jurado que sonaba como pisadas. Cuando una figura emergió desde detrás de un poste, supo que había escuchado correctamente. Sostuvo su varita fuertemente apretada. Entonces, aflojó el agarre, pero su corazón se apretó. Era Snape.

Harry regresó sus ojos a los terrenos mientras el hombre se acercaba. Sintió como se sentaba a su lado y durante unos momentos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, admirando la noche. Finalmente, Harry habló.

—¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí?— preguntó suavemente, su respiración transformándose en vapor ante él una vez más.

—Lo conozco— contestó Snape—. Tal como usted me conoce.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, mientras Harry reflexionaba sobre qué decir. No estaba seguro de lo que Snape quería escuchar, o lo que, a su vez, él quería que el hombre dijera. Después de un minuto, Harry se decidió por la cosa más obvia para decir.

—Lo lamento— musitó suavemente.

—También yo— contestó el profesor—. Se fue muy rápido, no me dio oportunidad de decir nada.

—Imagine que no habría nada que decir— el joven habló sin mirarlo—. No por mi parte, en todo caso. Y supongo que temía escuchar lo que usted pudiera decir.

Con un suave crujido de túnicas, Snape se giró para mirarlo

—Tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Supongo que me conoce muy bien.

—Yo no era quien para decirle esas cosas.

—No— convino el hombre—, pero me alegra que lo hiciera. Necesitaba escucharlas.

Harry se estremeció por el frío y se abrazó a si mismo apretadamente. Se arriesgó a mirar a Snape, quien también lo miró, antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

—Lamento si hice que se sintiera incómodo, pero yo… sólo tenía que dejar que todo eso saliera. Tenía que decirle lo que pensaba… y lo que sentía. Sé que esto es lo último que usted necesita, un iluso chico de diecisiete años diciéndole… bien…

—¿Qué le gusto un montón?— facilitó Snape. A pesar de si mismo, Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Apostaría a que piensa que soy muy patético. ¿Qué podría yo saber de… querer a la gente un montón?

El hombre sonrió, y si Harry lo hubiera observado, seguramente hubiera quedado impactado al ver tal cosa.

—Aquellas cosas que dije la noche que estaba tomado… supongo que había i_algo_/i de verdad detrás de ellas. Ellas debían venir de algún sitio, ¿no?

Harry se giró a mirar a Snape, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué?

El hombre estudió su rostro antes de desviar su mirada hacia la noche.

—Por muy sorprendente que pueda sonar, Harry, yo funciono como cualquier otro humano, tal como tú sabes— se giró hacia el joven y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, alcanzando sus ojos, divertido—. No te odio. En realidad, te tengo bastante cariño.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, aturdido, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. Cuando todo lo que pudo murmurar fue un ligero graznido, Snape rió suavemente.

—Eres una persona interesante, Harry. La verdad es que te admiro.

El joven encontró la voz.

—¿Me admira? ¿Qué hay que admirar?

—Tu valentía para empezar. Parece que todo lo que haces, lo haces de manera intrépida. Sostienes la cabeza en alto y te lanzas a ello, y al demonio las consecuencias.

—No soy tan valiente como cree— replicó el chico, suavemente—. Y estoy asustado; todo el tiempo.

—¿Pero eso alguna vez te ha detenido para hacer algo? Puede que tengas diecisiete años, Harry, pero a pesar de tus berrinches infantiles, eres una de las personas más maduras que conozco— hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar—. Debo agradecerte que fueras honesto conmigo antes. Puedo comprender cuan duro debió resultar haber dicho todo eso.

—Sí, bien… en realidad, todo salió de manera desordenada… No pude contenerme a mi mismo— se detuvo y miró al profesor—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no burlarse de mí. Por no volver a ser el 'Profesor Snape' conmigo.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo y Harry sonrió en respuesta, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en semanas. El alivió lo inundó y no pudo evitar presionar un poco.

—Entonces— murmuró—, ¿le gusto?

El otro sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, señor Potter, parece que usted me gusta.

—Bien— comentó—. Porque usted también me gusta.

—¿En serio?— se burló—. No me había dado cuenta.

Harry rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo. Era una extraña sensación, era tan fácil estar con Snape ahora, era como si todo empezara a ser natural. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía tener esperanzas de que pasara nada, después de todo, él ya había hecho grandes concesiones; pero tenía curiosidad de ver cómo empezarían a desarrollarse las cosas ahora. Sentía que ya no podría ocultarle nada más. Se preguntaba si Snape sentiría lo mismo.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó, luego de un largo y todavía cómodo silencio—. ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Severus.

—Bien— Harry hablo deliberadamente lento—. Ambos… ya sabes, nos gustamos uno al otro. Y ambos sabemos que el otro lo sabe… Entonces, ¿adónde vamos a partir de aquí?

Severus reflexionó sobre lo que el joven estaba diciendo y su corazón saltó. ¿Harry quería decir que deseaba una relación entre ambos? Sabía que eso era lo que él mismo deseaba con desesperación, ¿qué podía ser mejor que estar con alguien que realmente quería estar con él?

Pero no podía pensar de manera idealista allí; había muchos aspectos que tomar en consideración.

—Sólo porque exista una atracción mutua, no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer algo— razonó, sabiendo muy bien que no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar.

—Pero yo quiero— argumentó Harry—. Creo que tú también. Piénsalo, seríamos perfectos juntos.

—Lo sé— Severus suspiró—. Y quiero que algo positivo salga de todo esto… pero no podemos. Simplemente, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? La edad no es problema; tú mismo dijiste que soy más maduro que la mayoría de las personas que conoces. Y, emocionalmente, sabemos mucho uno del otro. Funcionaría.

—No podemos— repitió—. Es contra las reglas; ni siquiera deberíamos estarlo discutiendo

Dolía decir que realmente, verdaderamente, había que reconocer el hecho de que estaba prohibido que estuvieran juntos. Después de haberlo deseado por tanto tiempo, cuando finalmente alcanzaban, contra todas las probabilidades, el punto donde podían ir uno hacia el otro, llegar ahí y saber que no podían… Bien, era un verdadero golpe, eso seguro.

Harry abrió la boca para argumentar pero la volvió a cerrar, pensándolo mejor; discutir no iba a conducirlos a ninguna parte si ya Severus había dicho 'no'. Sin embargo, el Profesor de Pociones se encontró esperando secretamente que Harry continuara presionando sobre el asunto. Sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría cediendo y alentando las esperanzas y sueños del joven. Pero todo lo que Harry hizo fue alejarse, luciendo derrotado. Eso casi rompió el corazón de Severus; sabía cuan difícil había sido para el chico confesarle todo esa noche.

—Ey— dijo el hombre, una mano en el hombro de Harry—. Cuando termines la escuela y te vayas, bien, si todavía quieres… yo no me opondría a la idea.

El otro se animó.

—¿De veras?— preguntó.

—De veras.

ºººººººººº

Durante la siguiente semana, Harry sintió como si estuviera flotando alrededor. Nunca, en toda su vida, había experimentado esa sensación. Snape lo quería y quería que estuvieran juntos una vez terminara la escuela. Ése y sólo ese pensamiento, lo mantenía avanzando, a pesar de todos los sucesos oscuros que se desencadenaban alrededor de ellos, relacionados con la guerra.

Sus amigos habían notado el cambio en él, lo cual no era de sorprender. Harry simplemente les había dicho que había tomado una nueva actitud, más positiva, hacia el futuro. Aunque ellos no le creyeron, lo dejaron estar.

Algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido fue la amistad que repentinamente se había desarrollado entre Harry y Severus Snape. El hombre le había contado que los demás profesores habían comentado cuanto se habían acercado y cuan corteses estaban siendo el uno con el otro. Snape les había contestado que Potter y él habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no joderse entre sí mientras tuvieran cosas mucho más importantes en que concentrarse. Voldemort se estaba volviendo más y más arrogante en sus ataques, así que tenían que trabajar duro, y mientras menos discutieran, mejor. Era una excusa muy simple, pero nadie la cuestionaba.

Algo que habían tenido que mantener bajo control era su flirteo. Harry sabía que era territorio peligroso flirtear con su Profesor de Pociones estando rodeados por veinte compañeros de clase, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora que ambos estaban conscientes de la atracción que compartían, sentía que no había razón para refrenarse. No que fuera algo evidente, sólo una mirada furtiva por aquí, un pequeño toque por allá… a veces pasarían cerca en un pasillo ocupado y se rozarían uno contra el otro, ambos ocultando sus sonrisas mientras sus cuerpos hacían contacto.

Las lecciones de Harry, sin embargo, eran mucho más tranquilas. Aunque deseaba enroscarse en los brazos de Snape, sabía que esas lecciones le ayudarían a ganar la guerra y reconocía cuan importantes eran. Pero ahora eran mucho más agradables, se podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ellos y Harry le daba alas a ese sentimiento, sabiendo que era deseado.

Pero toda esa maravillosa sensación se disipaba en algunas ocasiones, y aquellas ocasiones eran, habitualmente, cuando Hermione machacaba con lo de los exámenes. Ahora había dejado de estresarse por su insistencia en estudiar y se había acostumbrado a repasar él mismo. Los EXTASIs estaban a una semana de distancia y estaba determinado a conseguir el mayor nivel que pudiera alcanzar. Hermione había programado una tabla con los tiempos de repaso para Harry, Ron y ella, y estaban ciñéndose a ésta. A pesar que en un principio Harry pensaba que no estaba nervioso por los exámenes, al acercarse la fecha, pudo sentir que empezaba a preocuparse. Cada noche el trío se sentaba a la mesa de su sala común, estudiando detenidamente libros y notas de clase, leyendo y revisando unos y otras. Hermione había llegado a preparar para los dos chicos unas cuantas preguntas de práctica. Con la ayuda de la chica, la confianza de Harry fue creciendo de nuevo y sintió que estaba listo para lidiar con el examen.

Sus lecciones con Snape iban tan bien como su repaso para los exámenes. El profesor finalmente se sentía seguro que Harry estaba listo para trabajar con la maldición asesina nuevamente. Había traído un tarro de arañas, igual que el falso Moody había hecho años atrás, y había estado conversando con el joven sobre el proceso que se suponía tenía que seguir cuando ejecutara tal maldición oscura.

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro que quieres intentarlo?— preguntó Snape por enésima vez esa noche.

—Si no lo hago ahora, entonces no voy a poder hacerlo nunca— contestó, sacando su varita—. Necesito superar esto y no hay mejor momento que el presente.

—Bien. Sólo recuerda todo lo que hemos repasado los últimos meses. Las maldiciones oscuras son adictivas, y ésta, definitivamente es la estrella de todas ellas.

—Estoy seguro que puedo manejarlo— declaró Harry con una sonrisa—. No me han afectado hasta ahora, ¿o si?

—Vale— aceptó Snape—. Sólo recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. Y una advertencia— agregó con una sonrisa—. Si te pasas al lado oscuro, no habrá un 'nosotros' después de tu graduación.

Abrió un frasco y sacó una araña, congelándola para que no pudiera correr y ocultarse de la vista. La colocó encima del escritorio y se alejó.

Mientras Harry miraba fijamente la araña, no pudo evitar sentir preocupación. Quizás porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era incorrecto, su conciencia hipersensible lo pateó. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas borrar ese sentimiento pero simplemente no pudo. Bajó la varita.

—No puedo— musitó.

—Ni siquiera lo has intentado— dijo Snape.

—No, quiero decir que _no puedo_. No tengo corazón para matar a esa pobre cosa. No me ha hecho nada malo, no merece morir.

Snape lo miró fijamente unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Harry— dijo, caminando hacia él—, éste es el único modo en que puedes aprender. No podemos practicar ese maleficio con alguien.

—Siempre podríamos traer a Malfoy aquí— sugirió el joven; Snape sólo lo observó—. Mira— continuó—, la araña no ha hecho nada. Sé que es sólo una araña pero cada vez que la miro, sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer, me congelo. Es inocente, probablemente tiene una familia que mantener; simplemente, no puedo matarla.

—Harry, es una araña.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si tú fueras araña y alguien viniera y te matara?

—Bien, no sé qué sentiría porque alguien ya me habría matado antes que tuviera la oportunidad de registrar lo que pasaba.

Harry se alejó y cruzó los brazos obstinadamente. Severus suspiró.

—¿Cómo vas a aprender a ejecutar esta maldición?— preguntó—. No puedes salir a la batalla sin haberla hecho antes.

—Estoy seguro que habrá otro modo. ¿Cómo la aprendieron todos los demás?

—Matando arañas— replicó el hombre—. O humanos, si eres Mortífago— agregó.

—Esto es estúpido— se quejó el joven, sentándose en el borde del escritorio—. No soy un asesino. No puedo matar… ni a humanos ni a arañas.

—Tendrás que matar al Señor Oscuro— dijo Snape, caminando hacia Harry—. Él es humano.

—Apenas— replicó el otro—. Es sólo… la idea de matar, ponerle fin a la vida de alguien, es como si… está mal. Nadie debería tener tal poder.

—Que sea correcto o equivocado no interesa ahora— musitó Severus, suavemente—. La moralidad sólo te limitará. Cuando la guerra alcance el punto de quiebre, y los Mortífagos estén masacrando a nuestros hombres sin pensarlo dos veces, tu moral va a tener que ser dejada atrás. Generalmente, en la guerra es todo o nada. Sabes que nuestro lado necesita ganar, y eso es todo lo que debes saber. El Señor Oscuro debe ser derrotado. Piensa en toda la destrucción que ha causado y ocasionará en el futuro. Si gana, el mundo se bañará de oscuridad, todos perderán la esperanza. ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro se ve limitado por razones morales?

—Pero eso es lo que nos diferencia de ellos— argumentó Harry—. El hecho de que nosotros nos aferramos a nuestra moral, que mantenemos nuestro juicio de lo que es correcto o equivocado. No sería una gran victoria si ganáramos la guerra abandonando nuestra ética. Al ganar la guerra, debemos probar que el bien realmente triunfa sobre el mal, no podemos permitirnos el convertirnos en aquello contra lo que estamos luchando.

—Tienes un muy buen punto— replicó Snape, parado en frente de Harry, mirando sus ojos—. Pero si ganar esta guerra implica que juguemos con sus reglas, en su propio juego… ¿no lo vale?

—Nada vale tanto como para perderse uno mismo.

—¿Ni siquiera el futuro?

Harry rompió el contacto visual y bajó la mirada. Enjugó una solitaria lágrima de su mejilla. Antes que pudiera retirarse del escritorio, Snape colocó una mano bajo su barbilla y levantó su cabeza, para que pudieran mirarse una vez más.

—Tú eres la inspiración de todos nosotros— susurró—. Desearía que hubiera más gente como tú, con tu coraje y tu corazón.

Harry sorbió.

—Yo podría costarles la guerra.

El hombre sonrió suavemente.

—No, no podrías. Porque sé que encontrarás un modo. Sé que lucharás, con tu moral intacta. Sé que nos harás sentir orgullosos y nos traerás una victoria moral. Y cuando hayas derrotado el mal y salvado al mundo, irás a casa conmigo.

Harry esbozó una llorosa sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Snape tenía demasiada confianza en él, y Harry se sentía profundamente tocado.

Antes que ninguno supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaban inclinados uno hacia el otro. Tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron, estuvieron perdidos. Besándolo tiernamente, Harry lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, mientras éste lo acercaba más hacia si. El maestro profundizó el beso y Harry sintió como sus piernas se enroscaban alrededor de la cintura de Snape, empujando desesperadamente el cálido cuerpo más cerca de él. Se enderezó, sus manos enredándose en el largo cabello negro, respirando profundamente por la nariz, sin desear que el momento terminara. Para algunos, sería sólo un beso, pero Harry nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien en toda su vida y eso lo convertía en mucho más.

Y juró, en ese momento y lugar, que, de hecho, él iría al hogar de Severus Snape.

Continuará……..

Próximo capítulo: Decisiones de Vida

Hola a todos.

Mil gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, especialmente a

**Lady Asuky, Lupita Snape, Ale Snape Li, Herminione, ****Mira Black Lupin y Velia**

por sus lindos comentarios. Son mi mejor diccionario


	10. Decisiones de Vida

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 10/15**

**Decisiones de Vida**

Harry no podía concentrarse, al menos no en la lección. Pero no era su culpa; su mente simplemente estaba un poco más interesada en observar a Snape hablar que en escuchar las palabras que en ese momento estaban saliendo de su boca. Se preguntaba si el hombre usaría boxers o slip; el slip era más apretado y sexy, mucho más revelador que los boxers. Sonrió; podía imaginarse a Severus con unos slips, parado a los pies de la cama, mostrando sus piernas musculosas. Pero aún cuando el hombre había mostrado su lado amable cuando había admitido sus sentimientos por él, no podía imaginarlo vistiendo tan apretada y reveladora ropa interior. Probablemente usaría boxers, boxers negros para ser exactos, y probablemente le llegarían hasta las rodillas.

Oh, oh. Snape lo estaba mirando de nuevo. Tomó rápidamente su pluma e inclinó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, pretendiendo tomar unas notas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observar al profesor desde debajo de sus pestañas. Snape tenía esa mirada en su rostro, ya saben cual; la que ponen cuando te atrapaban haciendo algo que no deberías hacer y no hay manera que puedas salirte de lo que vendrá a continuación. Se mordió el labio y miró su pergamino vacío.

Era una tarde de miércoles, caliente y húmeda. Los exámenes habían comenzado dos días antes, pero Harry aún no había presentado ninguno, así que Ron y él habían optado por ir a la clase de repaso de Pociones con la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso, mientras Hermione presentaba su examen de Runas Antiguas. Pero ni de lejos había hecho lo que había venido a hacer, estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a su profesor. Cada vez que Snape abría la boca para dar una nueva charla a la clase, Harry se perdía en pequeñas ensoñaciones pervertidas, imaginando como se vería Snape en la agonía de la pasión, la boca abierta, la cabeza hacia atrás, una mirada de puro placer plasmada a través de su rostro. Daría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de ser él quien le hiciera verse y sentirse así y, con el término del año escolar acercándose rápidamente, podría ser quien hiciera justamente eso.

Harry sabía que perderse en sus ensoñaciones era peligroso cuando un profesor andaba cerca, especialmente si ese profesor era Severus Snape, a pesar del hecho que ahora estaban casi saliendo. Sólo porque era especial para Snape no quería decir que podía dejar de prestar atención, aunque ni siquiera sabía cual podría ser su castigo. Sin embargo, habiendo sido 'atrapado en el acto', por así decirlo, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

—Señor Potter— la voz del profesor era suave e inquietante.

—¿Señor?

—¿Podría decirnos cuál es la solución?

—¿Solución, señor?

—La solución al problema que estábamos discutiendo— aclaró con una sonrisa inocente. La clase había quedado callada y, por el rabillo del ojo, Harry podía ver que Malfoy le sonreía. Regresó la mirada hacia su pergamino vacío.

—Errr… bien, bien, todo depende, erm… bien, el… errr…

Snape respiró a través de la nariz e inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Harry. Éste suspiró.

—No lo sé, señor.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabe, señor Potter?

—Porque no estaba escuchando— murmuró.

—Eso pensé. Detención; esta noche a las ocho, en mi oficina.

Bien, eso si era grande. Era todo lo que necesitaba, aterrizar en una detención con Snape el día anterior a su primer examen… Espera… detención con Snape… i_solo_/i con Snape. ¡Bien, ser incapaz de mantener la concentración realmente redituaba!

ººººººººº

Tan pronto como Harry puso un pie en las habitaciones de Severus, fue atacado por hechizo tras hechizo. Haciendo lo que había sido entrenado para hacer, se agachó, sacó su varita y respondió al atacante. Chorros de luz roja, amarilla y azul reflejaron de un lado a otro, cruzando la habitación, golpeando en las mesas, rompiendo vidrios y rebotando en las paredes. Harry saltó sobre sus pies antes de ser obligado a zambullirse detrás de un sofá, buscando protección.

Mirando alrededor, vio a Snape reflejado en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Le lanzó una maldición y observó como el hechizo rebotaba en su superficie, reflejándose hacia su blanco, quien lo esquivó en el último segundo. Harry aprovechó ese corto tiempo para correr alrededor del sofá y avanzar hacia el otro hombre, que se giró y disparó hacia Harry. Éste esquivó el hechizo, saltó sobre la mesita de centro y brincó en el aire, volando hacia Snape. Cuando vio que el profesor estaba a punto de colocar un escudo de protección alrededor de si mismo, lo rajó con su varita y golpeó al hombre, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra el piso. Se sentó encima de Snape, triunfante, empujando sus manos contra el piso, por encima de su cabeza

—¡Gané!— Harry sonrió, todavía usando al hombre como asiento.

—Sí— gruñó Snape—. Pero sólo porque yo no te lancé la maldición asesina. Si lo hubiera hecho, tú, señor Potter, hubieras sido historia. Los hechizos de escudo no bloquean maldiciones asesinas.

—Pero las esquivé muy bien, tiene que admitirlo— replicó Harry—. Sólo necesité protegerme con magia unas pocas veces— sonrió a su profesor.

—Lo noté— replicó el otro—. Y me impresionó la manera en que enfocaste tu ataque, no abandonando la habitación por la constante necesidad de defensa. Estás mejorando mucho.

—Quizás usted se está haciendo más lento por la edad— bromeó Harry.

—Tú, pequeño descarado…

—Vamos, Profesor, no hay necesidad de alterarse; no puede ser bueno para su presión.

—Si tuviera mis manos libres, yo…

—¿Usted qué?— sonrió. Al ver que Snapé sólo lo miraba con furia, se inclinó y besó sus labios. Cuando sintió que el hombre estaba intentando profundizar el beso, sonrió de nuevo y se alejó.

—Bien— dijo, golpeando juguetonamente sobre su pierna—. Regresemos al trabajo. No tenemos tiempo para estar acostados en el piso toda la noche, ¿sabe?

Entrenaron duro, hasta bien entrada la noche. Repasaron todo lo que habían cubierto desde que las lecciones comenzaron, cubriendo todos los tipos de defensa y ataque no verbal y sin varita. Encantamientos, hechizos, maldiciones y maleficios, que se usaban en el combate físico. No fue nada demasiado elaborado, ¡Snape era un antiguo mortífago, no un maestro de Jiu—jitsu!, pero fueron capaces de practicar acciones de esquivar, desviar, salto, ocultación; básicamente, todo lo que necesitarían para evitar ser atacados por un hechizo sin tener que usar magia. Finalmente, luego de dos horas y media agotadoras, Snape anunció que estaba satisfecho con lo que habían alcanzado.

—Todavía hay tanto que podríamos cubrir— comentó, cayendo en el sofá al lado de Harry—, pero ya hemos avanzado mucho, para cubrir todo necesitaríamos un par de años por lo menos. Sin embargo— giró la cabeza perezosamente y le sonrió—, tengo confianza en ti. Estoy orgulloso de cuanto has avanzado— se inclinó y le dio un suave beso antes de alejarse y levantarse—. Bien— tomó su varita una vez más—, todavía nos queda una cosa por hacer.

—¿Cuál?— preguntó Harry, cansado.

—La maldición asesina. Harry, sé que no quieres tratar con ella pero… si queremos ganar esta guerra, si vas a librar de una vez por todas al mundo de él… Harry, es inevitable.

Harry se levantó.

—Profesor, ya hablamos sobre esto. No puedo hacerlo. Pensaba que podría, pero no puedo. Le haré eso a Voldemort, pero a nadie ni a nada más.

—Pero debemos saber si eres capaz de lanzar la maldición. ¡No puedes simplemente salir a la guerra y esperar matarlo sin haberla ejecutado antes!

—Ya repasamos muchas veces la teoría, Profesor. Estoy seguro que si sólo tengo esto en mente, si recuerdo qué maldición se requiere de mí, entonces funcionará.

Snape suspiró.

—Harry, yo no estoy realmente cómodo con esto. Muy pocos magos han lanzado la maldición asesina con éxito su primera vez. Esto se trata de vida o muerte.

—Lo sé, y le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme que la maldición sea tan poderosa como pueda ser posible. Quiero matarlo, Profesor. No voy a hacerlo porque tenga que hacerlo; realmente, verdaderamente quiero matarlo. Eso debería ser suficiente para hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y si no lo es?— preguntó, observando al joven.

—Lo haré.

—¿Y si no, Harry?

—¿De verdad tiene tan poca fe en mí?

—Harry, estoy hablando en serio. ¡Hay demasiados huecos en ese plan tuyo! Muchas cosas que podrían salir terriblemente mal.

—No pasará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Harry no pudo explicar sus palabras. Sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra; sabía que era terriblemente estúpido no haber practicado antes la maldición, pero no había modo en que pudiera obligarse a hacerlo, ni siquiera a una araña. Esa maldición era para un solo hombre.

No era como si estuviera excesivamente confiado o algo así. De hecho, todavía tenía muchas, muchas dudas. Pero también tenía un sentimiento visceral. ¿Quizás era porque estaba cansado? ¿Quizás porque su relación con Snape lo volvía más optimista sobre el futuro? ¿Quizás esa relación le daba esperanzas? Lo que fuera, sentía que realmente podía hacer esto.

Pero había algo mucho más persistente en él, y por mucho que le hubiera gustado ignorarlo, no podía seguir haciéndolo. Parte de ese sentimiento visceral suyo era que sentía que si lanzaba esa maldición asesina más de una vez, podría convertirse en esclavo de las Artes Oscuras. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que eso sucediera.

Sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, miró a Snape a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

—No lo sé— susurró—. ¿Estoy asustado? ¿Optimista? Realmente no podría decirle, Profesor.

Después de un momento, Snape asintió. Se levantó y dejó un beso en la cabeza de Harry, luego en su mejilla, luego en sus labios.

—Llámame Severus.

—¿En serio?

—Claro— le sonrió a su vez—. Parece un tanto inapropiado que me sigas llamando profesor después que nosotros, ya sabes…

Harry sonrió.

—Sólo asegúrate de no llamarme Severus enfrente de los demás profesores o los estudiantes.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—No soy estúpido, ¿sabes?— vio que el otro iba a replicar y agregó—: Y ni siquiera pienses en hacer un comentario sarcástico.

Severus cerró la boca y lo miró burlonamente. Luego suspiró.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, Potter.

—Pero no tan bien como quisiera

Severus se movió hasta quedar frente a Harry y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor; era notable cuan correcto se sentía esto.

—Pronto te graduarás— le dijo—. Después de eso, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Si todavía vivo— le recordó.

—Vivirás. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

La conversación se diluyó en un confortable silencio, ambos hombres contentos sólo con mantenerse uno cerca del otro. A Harry le encantaba el giro que había dado los acontecimientos; unas semanas antes, nunca hubiera esperado que las cosas se transformaran así, al punto de que el estuviera en los brazos de Severus. Entonces, sólo había deseos y sueños.

Estaba asombrado de cómo habían progresado las cosas con Severus. ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que luego de su complicado inicio, Severus Snape se abriría tanto? Era cierto que todavía había un montón de temas y sentimientos no conversados, pero eso sólo se agregaba a la química que había entre ellos.

Se sentía demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Harry sintió que Severus se movía y levantó la vista, alejándose lentamente.

—Es tiempo que te vayas— musitó Severus—. Tus amigos se deben estar preguntando dónde estás.

—Saben que estoy en detención.

—Son casi un cuarto para las doce.

—¿En serio? ¿Llevamos aquí tanto tiempo?

Severus asintió, sonriendo ligeramente ante la expresión en el rostro de Harry. Lo dejó ir y fue a traer la varita del joven del sofá.

—Buena suerte en tu primer grupo de exámenes mañana— le dijo, entregándole la varita.

—¿Podría conseguir un Beso de la Buena Suerte?— preguntó con dulzura.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco pero sin embargo lo complació. Harry sonrió, guardando su varita y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, miró hacia atrás.

—¿Profesor? ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Severus levantó la vista de su escritorio, curioso, y asintió.

—¿Usas boxers o slip?

Sorprendido ante tal pregunta, Severus rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió a Harry antes de apartar sus ojos y enfocarlos nuevamente en los apuntes desperdigados sobre su escritorio.

—Si sale bien en su examen de Pociones, bien podría averiguarlo, señor Potter.

Ante esa respuesta, Harry sonrió con anticipación, imaginando ya todas las cosas que Severus tendría guardadas para él.

—Buenas noches, Severus.

Se despidió con la mano antes de salir al pasillo y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

ººººººººº

—Odio Encantamientos.

—Vamos, Ron, no fue tan malo. De hecho, pienso que fue bastante fácil, en realidad. Alguien de primer año podría haber contestado a la pregunta de los hechizos aturdidores. Y lo de los encantamientos de limpieza fue extremadamente básico.

—Hermione… cállate.

—Oh, anímate, Ron— dijo Harry, saltando al lado de sus amigos mientras cruzaban los terrenos—. Estoy seguro que no te fue tan mal como crees.

—Errr, ¿tú estabas presentando el mismo examen que yo? Porque si fue así, de lo que estoy casi seguro, ¡habrás notado cuan jodidamente difíciles eran las dos últimas páginas de preguntas!

—Bueno, no había nada que no hubiéramos hecho. Quiero decir, lo repasamos en clase hace apenas unos días.

—¿Y cuándo yo he prestado atención en clase?

—Bueno, en ese caso es tu culpa haberlo encontrado tan difícil— sentenció Hermione. Se detuvo cerca del borde del lago y todos se sentaron. La mayoría de los estudiantes que no tenían examen ese día ya estaban afuera, regodeándose bajo el ardiente sol.

Harry dejó caer su bolso y se acostó sobre su espalda, las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza como apoyo, y mirando perezosamente el gigantesco lago. Ron todavía gemía sobre cuan malo había sido el examen y Hermione estaba sacando sus notas de repaso de Herbología, alistándose para el próximo examen, que tendría lugar en horas de la tarde. No tendrían ningún examen práctico hasta la siguiente semana, lo que había puesto a Ron de mal humor en el instante que recibieron los horarios de los exámenes.

—Voy a fallar, sé que sí— gimoteó el pelirrojo, lanzando una piedra al lago.

—Desearía que dejaras de quejarte— pidió Hermione, revisando sus notas—. Todavía te falta el examen práctico; eso debería hacer que mejoraran tus notas.

Ron sólo sacudió la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con las manos, murmurando sobre sus rodillas. Harry miró a Hermione y ambos rieron entre dientes antes de regresar a lo que estaban haciendo, en el caso de Harry, nada de nada.

Mientras miraba a los estudiantes a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Siete años; había pasado siete años allí y habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Había hecho amigos y desarrollado una familia, y sería muy difícil dejar todo atrás. Por supuesto, siempre tendría a Ron y a Hermione, a Sirius y a Remus, y con un poco de suerte a Severus, pero… ¿dejar todo esto? ¿Abandonar Hogwarts?

Realmente, no había pensado mucho en el futuro. En dos meses terminaría la escuela, saldría al 'mundo real'. Suponía que podría quedarse con Sirius y Remus durante un tiempo, hasta que se estableciera. ¿Pero luego qué? ¿Dónde quería vivir? ¿Qué tamaño de casa deseaba? Demonios, ¿cómo una persona compraba una casa? Era tan desalentador darse cuenta que realmente iba a convertirse en una persona independiente, especialmente cuando sentía que había sido apenas ayer cuando entrara por primera vez en el antiguo castillo mágico.

El tiempo realmente pasaba volando.

ººººººººº

Harry estaba parado en el lado exterior de la habitación donde tenían lugar los exámenes de práctica, esperando su turno. La mayoría de los estudiantes a su alrededor tenían sus varitas fuera, mientras hacían un último minuto de práctica.

Los exámenes habían estado rugiendo por el castillo por dos semanas, pero con la siguiente prueba concluía todo. Hasta ahora, Harry no tenía queja alguna. Su examen escrito de Pociones podría haber ido mejor, y accidentalmente, había transformado a su examinador en un bote de mermelada en su examen práctico de Transformaciones, pero aparte de esos pequeños contratiempos, estaba muy complacido consigo mismo. Ahora sólo le faltaba su prueba práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Finalmente, su nombre fue llamado y él entró en la habitación. Estaba vacía, con excepción de unas pequeñas sillas dispersas alrededor. El examinador, un hombre bajito y regordete de cabello oscuro, estaba parado en medio de la habitación, sonriéndole.

—Soy el Profesor Grey— se presentó con voz viva, extendiendo su mano hacia Harry. Éste la estrechó—. Ahora— continuó, frotando sus manos—, esto no tomará mucho tiempo. Voy a pedirle que lance unos cuantos hechizos y maleficios, y luego veré cuan bueno es defendiéndose a si mismo. Nada de que preocuparse en realidad.

El hombre sacó su varita y comenzaron.

Harry fue capaz de lanzar cada encantamiento, hechizo y maldición a la perfección. Remus ya les había informado que no pedirían la ejecución de hechizos no verbales, pero si los ejecutaban, definitivamente ganarían mejores puntuaciones, así que eso fue lo que Harry hizo. Sólo había utilizado su voz con los hechizos más poderosos.

Después que hiciera todo lo que el Profesor Grey le pidió, se engancharon en un duelo. No fue nada demasiado difícil, sólo unos cuantos ataques y defensas aquí y allí. Hubo un momento en que el maestro hizo volar la varita de Harry fuera de su mano, pero éste, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar sus habilidades mágicas sin varita, convocó a su varita en silencio, con sólo un movimiento de su mano. El examinador quedó muy impresionado con esto y la sesión terminó con una nota positiva.

—Eso fue notable; muy bien, de hecho. Había escuchado grandes elogios sobre sus habilidades en esta materia, señor Potter, y, bien, puedo decir que estoy muy impresionado. Eso fue realmente algo. Muchas gracias. Es libre de irse.

Harry salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensaba que era el final perfecto para sus exámenes. Sonrió a Ron mientras pasaba a su lado, pues no les estaba permitido hablar ya que el pelirrojo aún no presentaba su examen, y se dirigió pasillo abajo, de regreso a su sala común.

ººººººººº

—¿Cómo les fue, chicos?— preguntó Ginny, brincando hacia ellos y sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Harry.

La atmósfera en la sala común había cambiado drásticamente ahora que los exámenes habían terminado. Tanto los alumnos de quinto como los de séptimo podían relajarse, y los demás eran libres de hablar en voz alta sin temer que uno de los chicos de esos años los maldijera por hacer demasiado ruido. Seamus y Dean incluso se habían escapado del castillo para ir a comprar algunas bebidas para celebrar.

—Fue genial— Harry sonrió, moviéndose para dar a Ginny más sitio—. Me lucí en cada oportunidad que pude.

—Nada cambió ahí entonces— bromeó Hermione, haciendo que Harry le sacara la lengua.

—Definitivamente, fue uno de los mejores exámenes— agregó Ron, sorbiendo su cerveza de mantequilla—. No estropeé nada.

—Será la primera vez— rió Ginny, Ron sólo le hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienen ustedes tres planeado para el tiempo que aún les queda aquí?— preguntó la chica pelirroja—. Después de todo, apenas estamos en Mayo. Falta todavía un rato, cinco o deis semanas, para partir.

—Bueno, no sé estos dos— empezó Hermione—, pero yo planeo utilizar este tiempo en buscar algún trabajo y hacer una cacería de casa.

—¿Vas a empezar a trabajar enseguida?— inquirió Ron.

—No, voy simplemente a sentarme sobre mi trasero y morirme de hambre. Sí, Ron, voy a empezar a trabajar. Por si no lo habías notado, la gente necesita dinero.

—Vale, sólo pensaba que ibas a vivir con tus padres.

—Así es. Pero quiero ahorrar para tener mi propio lugar.

—Entonces, ¿en qué quieres trabajar?— preguntó Harry, tomando un trago de su bebida.

—Todavía no estoy realmente segura, hay muchas áreas diferentes en que trabajar. Esa es la razón por la que no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo bebiendo y fiesteando. Quiero tenerlo todo planeado antes de partir. ¿Y qué de ustedes, chicos?

Ron se encogió de hombros así que fue Harry el que habló.

—Creo que quiero ser Auror. Aunque en realidad, no quiero tomar ninguna decisión hasta saber cómo salí en los exámenes. No tiene sentido entusiasmarme con algo si después no tengo las calificaciones.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?— preguntó Ginny.

—Cinco EXTASIs, y ninguna por debajo de 'E'.

—Estoy seguro que vas bien— continuó Ginny—. Y si no tienes las calificaciones requeridas, estoy segura que entrarás de todas formas, ¿qué con todo lo que has hecho ya?

—Eso es lo que me temo— argumentó, abriendo otra botella. Ginny rió y se giró hacia Ron.

—¿Y tú qué, gran hermano?

—No sé. Todavía estoy tratando de imaginar donde vivir. No quiero vivir con mamá y papá el resto de mi vida, pero no tengo suficiente dinero para conseguir algo propio en algún sitio.

—Bueno, cuanto antes encuentres trabajo, antes tendrás dinero— razonó Ginny.

—Pero todavía no sé qué quiero hacer.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar trabajo— ofreció Hermione, luciendo ligeramente entusiasmada con la idea—. Tenemos semanas por delante, estoy segura que en ese tiempo podrás encontrar algo que te guste.

Harry ocultó una risa ante la expresión de horror en el rostro de Ron. La idea de buscar trabajo con Hermione no era exactamente algo de 'cuando tuviera ganas'. Estaba seguro que la chica escudriñaría cada trabajo disponible en el mundo mágico, repartiendo pedacitos de información de todas las diferentes compañías y posiciones que hubiera. Harry simplemente se alegraba de saber en qué quería trabajar.

Pero, de nuevo, todavía estaba la perspectiva de conseguir un lugar propio. Sabía que Sirius y Remus estarían encantados de que se quedara con ellos. Sirius le escribía cada semana, ya fuera empapándole de lo que ocurría en la Orden o poniéndole al día con todos los chismes, pues tenía mucho tiempo libre y se había convertido en un ávido lector de las revistas de cotilleo. Y Harry también se llevaba muy bien con Remus; el profesor era como un tío amistoso para él y sabía que el licántropo disfrutaría de tener compañía extra, que estar pegado a Sirius todo el verano no era exactamente un paseo en el parque.

Pero antes o después debería independizarse y comprar algo lindo para él. Nada demasiado grande; después de todo, sólo él, y quizás Severus, vivirían ahí. No, lo que quería era algo extravagante, algo moderno. Mientras crecía, nunca había tenido nada que pudiera llamar propio, así que ahora que podría permitírselo, quería algo impresionante. ¿Quizás un ático o un desván en alguna parte? Algo que proclamara: 'soy joven, soy exitoso, soy independiente', sin parecer que estaba alardeando de su dinero.

Terminó otra cerveza de mantequilla y suspiró. Seis semanas; ¿de verdad sólo eso faltaba para terminar la escuela? Esperaba mantener el contacto con Dumbledore; el anciano no sólo era el Director, todos esos años se había convertido en un gran amigo y odiaría distanciarse de él cuando dejara Hogwarts. Y McGonagall era otra con quien esperaba mantenerse en contacto. Y quizás Madame Pomfrey; considerando la cantidad de veces que había terminado necesitando atención médica de la enfermera, sería extraño no tenerla alrededor cuando la necesitara en el futuro. Y, por supuesto, estaba Snape. Permanecer en contacto con Severus después que partiera sería el mundo para él.

Y hablando de Severus…

—Ey, chicos— dijo, colocando la botella vacía en el piso—. Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Oh, bien, vamos contigo entonces. Quizás podríamos visitar a Hagrid, no lo hemos visto en Dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

—Oh, no, Hermione, en realidad está bien. Quiero estar un rato a solas, ¿entiendes?

—Claro— contestó, sonando un poco ofendida—. ¿Pero está todo bien?

—Sí, bien. Es sólo que tengo algunas cosas en que pensar; el futuro y todo eso. No iré lejos.

ººººººººº

Severus estaba sentado en su sillón, tomando lentamente whisky de un pequeño vaso de cristal, mirando hacia nada en particular. Sus ropas de Mortífago estaban pulcramente plegadas sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, su máscara sobre la masa, destellando inquietantemente bajo la luz del fuego. Sabía que no debería beber, pero después del día que había tenido, sentía que tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. No había sabido qué más hacer. Simplemente, la bebida le había parecido atractiva. Además, sólo era su primer trago así que no revestía ningún peligro ni se iba a convertir en un borracho loco de nuevo; a pesar de su mal día, no se permitiría caer allí.

Estaba impresionado. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Las cosas definitivamente habían tomado un giro confuso.

El día había empezado como cualquier otro. Se había levantado, maldecido el día, pensado en Harry, sonreído, recordado que tenía que enseñar a los de primer año y regresado a la cama. Sin embargo, después que había terminado las clases del día, había sentido que la marca de su brazo ardía. Así que _él _estaba citando a una reunión… gran cosa; eso no era nada nuevo.

Pero al momento que había llegado a la Casa Riddle supo que algo estaba mal. Para empezar, él era el único Mortifago presente. Y todas las luces estaban encendidas. El Señor Oscuro nunca usaba luces muggles a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, y eso generalmente ocurría cuando estaba enojado, pues la luz eléctrica nunca ocultaba sus monstruosas facciones como lo hacía la luz de las velas; él siempre lucía misterioso bajo la débil luz, pero con la luz eléctrica no podía ocultar sus expresiones faciales. Pero quizás el signo más obvio era el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro estuviera parado frente a él, apuntando su varita en su dirección.

Severus supo en ese momento que se encontraba en una gran, gran problema. Él lo sabía. El Señor Oscuro _lo sabía_. Sabía sobre su relación, su _verdadera_ relación con la Orden del Fenix. Sabía que Severus no era su seguidor más fiel, que lo había traicionado, sabía que Severus que estaba con el otro bando, conjurando contra él. Que estaba con Dumbledore y Potter.

Y entonces Severus había sido sometido a una maldición tras otra. Cada vez que una maldición fuera disipada, otra sería lanzada contra él. Estaba tirado en el piso, sabiendo que esto era… que era el fin. Iba a morir; el Señor Oscuro iba a matarlo, a acabar con su lastimosa vida, una vida que, hasta hacía poco, había estado llena de oscuridad y desesperanza.

Severus estaba tirado ahí, aguardando a que su antiguo amo pronunciara las palabras; era tan increíblemente fuerte que eso era todo lo que el monstruo necesitaba hacer, _pronunciar_ las palabras que lo llevarían a su muerte, al fin de su vida. Pero las palabras no habían llegado. En lugar de eso, el Señor Oscuro _lo había_ _dejado marchar._

Y aquí estaba, de regreso en sus habitaciones, feliz de vivir pero más confundido que el demonio.

Al momento que había regresado a Hogwarts, había ido directo a la oficina de Dumbledore quien, enseguida, había convocado una reunión de la Orden. Severus había rehusado asistir; le había dado los detalles de lo que había sucedido a Albus para que no fuera necesaria su presencia.

La noticia de que Severus había sido descubierto por el Señor Oscuro había preocupado grandemente al anciano. Después de todo, la Orden había estado ocupada, recién acababan de destruir otro Horcrux. Albus se había esforzado en mantener la seguridad de Severus, urgiéndole para que se ocultara; naturalmente, Severus había rehusado hacer tal cosa.

Suspiró, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el pecho mientras lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba tramando el Señor Oscuro? Severus sentía que no deseaba saberlo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero estaba aterrado. Aterrado por el resto del mundo, aterrado por las vidas de toda la gente inocente que indudablemente iba a ser masacrada; aterrado por Harry y aterrado por el mismo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando en su pánico, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Bajando el vaso, se impulsó para levantarse e ir a abrir. Su corazón se agitó cuando vio a Harry parado allí. Necesitaba ver un rostro amistoso… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Harry Potter podría convertirse en un rostro amistoso?

—Señor Potter. No esperaba verlo aquí abajo esta noche. ¿No debería estar celebrando el fin de sus exámenes con el resto de sus molestos amiguitos?

—Es agradable verle también, Snape— Harry sonrió, empujándolo para pasar, y entró en la débilmente iluminada habitación.

Severus se paró un momento y observó como Harry contemplaba el lugar. Como era habitual, todo lucía agradable y acogedor, todo en su lugar sin parecer demasiado ordenado. Así era como a Severus le gustaba vivir. Odiaba el desorden; no podía comprender cómo la gente podía vivir en hogares desordenados. Para él, el desorden era casi un símbolo de caos y trastorno. Prefería el espacio. Podía tener un libro tirado por aquí, un adorno por allá, eso hacía el lugar más real, pero, al final del día, el espacio era definitivamente una necesidad.

No sabía por qué sentía de ese modo; suponía que tenía algo que ver con su educación. El hogar de su niñez siempre había sido desordenado, lleno de viejas fotografías polvorientas, almohadones y objetos; caminar por una habitación de esa casa siempre terminaba provocándole ansiedad, como si hubiera demasiado a la vez.

Notó que Harry observaba el vaso de whisky sobre la mesita de centro.

—¿Pensaba que no bebías?

—Fue mi primer trago y prometo que será el último— sonrió débilmente mientras cerraba la puerta y se unía al joven, quien se acababa de sentar en el diván—. Estaba disfrutando un poco de mi propia celebración.

—¿Oh?— musitó Harry—. ¿Y cuál es el acontecimiento?

—No tender que enseñarle a tus mocosos amigos nunca más— levantó el vaso en un brindis y terminó el resto del contenido.

—Sabes que en realidad nos quieres— bromeó Harry—. Tu vida se volverá muy aburrida ahora que no vas a tener que enseñarnos.

Snape bufó divertido y apartó el vaso.

—Entonces— dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no iba a partir en un tiempo cercano, no que él quisiera eso—, ¿a qué debo este placer?

—Estaba aburrido y pensé que podía venir a ver cómo te estaba yendo— contestó—. Ya sabes, no nos hemos visto en una semana.

—Y por eso es que todo ha estado tan tranquilo y en paz.

—Jaja— se inclinó y dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Severus, pero cuando se alejaba, el hombre estiró una mano y lo atrapó.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Relájate— sonrió—. Sólo tomé tres cervezas de mantequilla. Ni siquiera Neville podría emborracharse con eso.

Severus rió entre dientes y se relajó contra el diván. Sabía que Harry ya era un adulto y era capaz de cuidarse solo, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara de vez en cuando. Él era, después de todo, el famoso Harry Potter, y tenía docenas de enemigos allí afuera. Y también estaba el hecho de que a pesar de su fuerza, a veces era bastante vulnerable. Al crecer con unos parientes que no le dieron afecto, el chico estaba inclinado a abrirse demasiado rápido. No tenía experiencia en lidiar con la vida 'real' y Severus sólo quería asegurarse que nada le dañara y que nadie lo utilizara o fueran desagradecidos con él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en los exámenes?— preguntó, para hacer conversación. Todavía no se acostumbraba a estar con Harry; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una relación que no estuviera basada en el sexo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. Todavía sentía como si se hubiera abierto demasiado ante Harry pero, después de todas las verdades como puños que el joven le había lanzado unas semanas antes, de alguna manera pensaba que debería hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de ser él mismo, el 'Severus Snape' que tan poca gente había visto.

—Estuvieron geniales. No me había dado cuenta que había aprendido tanto.

—¿Dijiste que querías ser Auror?

—Sí. Sé que es realmente difícil entrar y todo eso pero… siempre valdrá la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. E incluso aunque no tengas las calificaciones necesarias, estoy seguro que el Ministerio haría una excepción.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Ginny!

—Chica lista.

—Sí, bien… No quiero favoritismos especiales. Si no consigo las calificaciones que necesito, intentaré otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé. En realidad, todavía no he pensado sobre eso.

—Siempre podrías jugar al Quidditch. Inglaterra podría mejorar contigo en su equipo, en estos momentos son una verdadera mierda. ¡No ganan un juego desde Dios sabe cuanto tiempo!

—¿Tú sigues el Quidditch?

—Por supuesto— replicó Severus—. ¿No lo hacen todos?— rió ante la mirada en el rostro de Harry. La risa, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para alcanzar sus ojos. Sin saberlo, Harry había logrado animarlo, pero eso no significaba que había olvidado. Verlo feliz lo hizo sentir peor; Harry no merecía esta vida, ni merecía lo que fuera que el Señor Oscuro estuviera planeando lanzar sobre él, porque el Señor Oscuro definitivamente estaba planeando _algo_, de eso estaba seguro.

—Ey— musitó Harry suavemente, alargando la mano para cubrir la de Severus—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada— contestó, apartando sus pensamientos—. Estoy bien.

—Pero algo te preocupa. Yo lo sé. Sólo estás tan calmado y tus ojos se llenan de tristeza cuando estás pensando en algo terrible.

Severus guardó silencio así que Harry aprovechó para ponerse más cómodo. Se subió sobre el regazo del hombre y se sentó de manera que su espalda estuviera contra el pecho del mayor. Después de mucho engatusar, finalmente consiguió que Severus enroscara sus brazos alrededor de él, y Harry recostó la cabeza contra el hombro del otro. Suspiró satisfecho.

Severus bajó la vista hacia él.

—Eres un hombre extraordinario, ¿sabías?

—Lo he oído decir un par de veces— Harry sonrió, girando la cabeza para enfrentar a Severus—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿cierto? No sé cuantas veces tendré que recordártelo, pero puedes hacerlo.

—Lo sé— dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa triste. Todas sus defensas caídas, se inclinó y capturó los labios de Harry con los propios, besándolo suave y lentamente antes de alejarse.

—Algo está mal— insistió el chico, quedamente—. ¿Qué es? Dímelo, por favor.

—No es nada, Harry. Sólo que he tenido un mal día.

El joven quedó quieto un momento, antes de inclinar la cabeza y besar la parte inferior de la barbilla de Severus.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— indagó el hombre, preguntándose si debería permitírselo o no.

—Seduciéndote— susurró.

Antes que Severus pudiera detenerse a si mismo, antes que pudiera recordarse que no era un comportamiento aceptable, había quitado sus brazos de la cintura del chico a favor de permitirles viajar por el juvenil cuerpo, en dirección a sus pantalones. Alcanzaron su destino y Harry gimió, arqueando su cuerpo hacia el toque. Harry estaba duro y, Dioses, Severus también lo estaba. El hombre apartó sus manos.

—¿Por qué te detienes?— la voz fue suave, su caliente respiración contra la garganta de Severus.

—No podemos— se obligó a decir el mayor.

—Dame una buena razón.

—De lejos, puedo darte más de una, te lo aseguro.

—Pero ninguna que sea importante— replicó—. Ambos somos adultos aquí.

No había argumento contra eso; la evidencia estaba ahí, creando una gran protuberancia en los pantalones de Harry. Pero eso todavía era demasiado incorrecto por varias razones. Aunque el chico tuviera diecisiete años, la edad de consentimiento en el mundo mágico, todavía era demasiado joven para 'hacerlo' con un profesor. Y esa era otra razón, Severus era su profesor. Cierto, ya no le enseñaba dado que habían terminado las clases con los de séptimo año, y sí, ya se habían besado… pero esto era mucho más y el cuerpo de Severus quería esto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien le hiciera sentir deseado y amado, y ansiaba el afecto y la intimidad que Harry le estaba ofreciendo.

Sucumbiendo, y esperando por Merlín no arrepentirse más adelante, abrió los pantalones de Harry y metió una mano bajo el material. Sintió una sacudida de entusiasmo cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la meta prevista y la asió apretadamente, elevando sus propias caderas al hacerlo, frotándose contra el chico. Su boca aterrizó en el joven cuello, succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo, y Harry, bendito fuera, se arqueaba, y se retorcía, y gemía, listo para alcanzar ese punto en cualquier momento, y Severus se perdía en el sonido de Harry y…

—Detente… detente— de repente Harry jadeó y, por un momento, Severus pensó que había cambiado de opinión. Su mano se congeló. Pero entonces el chico se ruborizó—. No voy a durar mucho si continúas— dijo, respirando con fuerza—. Yo… yo te quiero. Dentro de mí. ¿Por favor?

Severus lo miró como si esperara una señal que le indicara que eso era muy mala idea. Cuando nada vino, su razón lo abandonó. Él quería esto, deseaba esta intimidad, este sentimiento, y deseaba que Harry sintiera tanto placer que nada se le pudiera comparar.

En momentos, ambos habían perdido sus camisas. Harry regresó a sentarse en el regazo de Severus, pero esta vez estaba frente al hombre. Severus acercó la cabeza del menor y capturó sus labios una vez más, y el joven lo besó a su vez, hambriento, apasionadamente. Su piel estaba caliente bajo el toque, ardiendo de deseo y, con un rugido, Severus estrechó a Harry y se levantó del diván, arrastrándolo consigo, intentando encaminarse a su habitación. Ambos se tambalearon alrededor de los muebles pero Severus tuvo cuidado de no golpear nada, evitando pisar los dedos de Harry mientras seguían.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente persistía el familiar pensamiento de que eso era incorrecto. El pensamiento de que al menos debería hacer un último intento para convencer a Harry de que aquello era inaceptable.

—Harry, no deberíamos hacer esto— susurró, aunque las palabras no tenían demasiado significado, dado que al mismo tiempo recorría con sus manos el cálido pecho del joven.

—Oh, claro que debemos— murmuró el otro, sus brazos enroscados alrededor del cuello de Severus—. Lo he deseado por tanto tiempo.

—También yo, pero no está bien. Soy tu profesor— dejó un contradictorio beso en el suave cuello.

—Eso no importa— musitó, perdido en las atenciones de Severus—. No importa, en la medida en que ambos lo deseamos. Por favor, Severus. Necesito esto.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo— musitó en voz baja—. No sabes lo que pides.

—Sí lo sé— jadeó—. Yo quiero esto, sé que quiero esto. No deseo nada más que esto. Por favor. Dámelo. Hazme gritar.

Eso era todo lo que Severus necesitaba. Olvidando su lugar, lo apoyó con firmeza en la pared y lo levantó, sintiendo una repentina ráfaga de orgullo cuando Harry pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, clavando sus caderas en las propias. Harry _lo deseaba_.

Se aseguró de sostenerlo apropiadamente antes de atacar sus suaves y ansiosos labios, sus manos moviéndose para apretar el trasero del joven posesivamente. Nada lo refrenó mientras su pasión era liberada en un torrente de deseo y necesidad.

Aspirando para conseguir aire, movió sus labios hacia otras áreas más delicadas. Lamiendo, pellizcando y mordiendo el cuello juvenil, obteniendo los dulces gemidos que nunca había escuchado, Severus se encontró en el paraíso.

Alejando los pensamientos de cuan incorrecto era todo, quitó una mano del trasero de Harry y comenzó a hurgar en sus propios pantalones. Una vez los tuvo desabotonados, comenzó a bajar los del joven. Entonces de detuvo.

—Tú ya has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?

Por respuesta, Harry enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Severus. El hombre se congeló.

— ¿Eres virgen?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo— murmuró el chico.

—Yo…— comenzó Severus, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. _Harry, ahí, intacto_—. No puedo ser tu primera vez, Harry— dijo, preparándose para bajar al chico al suelo, pero las delgadas piernas se apretaron alrededor de su cintura.

—Sí— Harry respiró, jadeando con necesidad—. Sí, sí puedes. Tú puedes, Severus. ¡Oh, por favor! Por favor, tienes que hacerlo. ¡Severus, por favor!

—Soy tu profesor— musitó, aunque sabía, profundo en su interior, que ese pequeño fragmento de información no importaba, ya no; no a él, no a Harry.

—Eso no nos ha detenido hasta ahora— señaló el chico, serpenteando sus caderas.

—Soy mucho más viejo que tú— trató de nuevo.

—¿A quien le importa un comino?

—Harry— Severus sacudió la cabeza, no quería que su corta relación terminara, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podía hacerle esto a Harry; lo amaba demasiado para despojarlo de su virginidad. No merecía ese honor y estaba seguro que el chico viviría para arrepentirse de habérsela entregado.

Había estado tan seguro de que Harry no era virgen. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué. Sabía, y estaba extremadamente agradecido por ello, que el muchacho no era un putito, pero… había esperado que Harry hubiera 'hecho la hazaña', por así decir.

—Tú eres Harry Potter, todos quieren dormir contigo.

—Yo no quiero perder esto con cualquiera— replicó suavemente.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a dormir conmigo?

—Porque tú eres _alguien._

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, Severus no habría podido detenerse ni siquiera si lo hubiera querido. Nadie le había dicho algo como eso y ahora se sentía ansioso por mostrar su agradecimiento. Continuó hurgando en los pantalones del Gryffindor, mientras acariciaba sus caderas con las propias. Mientras Harry pasaba sus manos por el largo, negro cabello de Severus, sus pantalones fueron bajados, seguidos rápidamente por los boxers y, _oh, mi Dios_, la sensación era asombrosa. Piel caliente contra piel caliente. No más capas, nada interrumpiendo su camino. Ellos fueron a por todo.

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo: Sacrificios

Hola a todos

Como ven, estos dos llegaron al llevadero, ahora la pregunta es: ¿A partir de ahora será todo amor y felicidad? Muajajaja.

Mi enorme agradecimiento a todos, especialmente a:

**Lis Snape, Lady Asuke y Velia**

Por sus lindos comentarios

Hasta la próxima

Besitos

Alisevv


	11. Sacrificios

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 11/15**

**Sacrificios**

Severus despertó la mañana siguiente para encontrarse acostado al lado de otra persona. Le tomó unos pocos momentos recordar la identidad de esa persona, y cuando lo hizo, pudo haber jurado que sintió que su corazón se congelaba.

De repente, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresaron cual avalancha. El Señor Oscuro descubriendo su verdadera identidad; Harry viniendo a verlo; Harry deseándolo; Harry prácticamente suplicando por él. Y él, Severus, entregándose.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él? Había mostrado su lado vulnerable y ahora seguramente pagaría por eso. No se había detenido a considerar nada; ¡debería haber obligado a Harry a sentarse y así discutir los pro y los contras que conllevaba el tener sexo! ¡Deberían haber revisado, en detalle, lo que cada uno esperaba ganar con su relación! ¡Deberían haber hecho una lista! ¿Oh, por qué no habían hecho una lista? ¡Severus Snape siempre planeaba estas cosas!

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se encontrarían incómodos uno con el otro? ¿Harry querría verlo de nuevo?

"_Vale, vale, vale"_ , pensó. "_Yo puedo hacer la lista. Vale. Los pros: Me gusta, y aparentemente, yo le gusto. Ambos somos adultos. Los contras serían que nos llevamos veinte años de diferencia y, a pesar de lo que diga Harry, sigue siendo mi estudiante hasta que se gradúe." _

Severus todavía tenía problemas en tratar de ver el por qué Harry estaba interesado en él en primer lugar. No era como si fuera la persona más atractiva, con su nariz ganchuda, su piel pálida y su cabello grasoso. ¿Y había sido lo bastante bueno en la cama la pasada noche? No era que Harry tuviera a nadie con quien compararlo, lo que, suponía, era una ventaja, que mentalmente agregaba a la lista. ¿Pero habría cumplido las expectativas de Harry? ¿Y qué le diría a sus amigos sobre esto?

Y llevado por el tren de sus pensamientos, una horrible suposición golpeó con fuerza a Severus. _¿Y si todo había sido una burla?_ ¿Algún estúpido juego, o una osadía de Harry ideada para humillar a su horrible profesor de pociones? Estaban, después de todo, cerca del fin del año escolar. Ése, ciertamente, sería para Harry y sus amigos un buen modo de terminar la escuela, sabiendo que finalmente habían conseguido devolverle a Snape todos los años de molestias que les había dado. Definitivamente, sería una digna broma de despedida de los Gryffindor.

Y ahora la pregunta era, de nuevo, _¿por qué?_. ¿Qué le había poseído para pensar que la insensatez de follar a Harry Potter era una buena idea? ¿Qué bueno podría salir de esto? ¿Qué demonios había estado esperando él? Nunca había recibido amor de nadie, ¿qué hacía a Harry tan diferente?

Él se había permitido resbalar. Había dejado que el chico lo hechizara. Había estado tan abrumado al saber que Harry lo deseaba que se había permitido perder el control. ¡Severus Snape nunca perdía el control! Oh, debería haberlo visto venir a leguas.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba hecho. Había permitido a Harry entrar. Había dejado caer su fachada de persona cruel y permitido que alguien viera su lado sensible. ¡Eso era lo que le avergonzaba! ¡No quería que la gente pensara que había alguna posibilidad de que se preocupara por ellos! ¡Y ciertamente, no quería que la gente pensara que podían ser amados por él! Pero había dejado a Harry dormir con él… ahora, ya no había regreso.

Desde el momento que sus labios habían tocado los de Harry en los terrenos aquella noche, todo había comenzado a venirse a pique. Sin importar cuan fuertes fueran sus sentimientos por el chico, no podía permitir que esto ocurriera nuevamente.

Si permitía que Potter se quedara, entonces, eventualmente, el muchacho le haría daño. Realmente lo golpearía duramente y luego correría detrás de algún joven atractivo. No creía poder lidiar con el dolor y el rechazo que esto traería. Por eso nunca había dejado entrar a nadie. Permitir a alguien entrar significaba confiar en esa persona, y Severus Snape no confiaba en nadie. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?_

¿Pero y si Harry realmente tenía sentimientos hacia él? Después de todo, hasta ahora Severus había creído que sí. Pero aún así, seguía esa horrible persistencia, ¿y si en verdad era sólo una broma? Los Gryffindor se iban a reír muchísimo con todo esto. Él siendo humillado. Él siendo el hombre que realmente había pensado que Harry Potter lo había querido.

Bien, Severus Snape no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no iba a ser humillado, no si podía evitarlo; no si él lanzaba el primer golpe.

ººººººººº

Con el sonido de la ducha, Harry se despertó en un enredo de sábanas. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de él ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior y se estiró con lujuria en la suave cama; _la cama de Snape_.

Aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Había tenido sexo por primera vez, y por lo que recordaba, había sido muy ruidoso. Pero todo se había sentido tan bien, tan intenso. Tener a Severus en su interior, embistiéndolo, mientras las manos del hombre acariciaban su dura polla… Dios, nunca había sentido nada igual, algo tan íntimo, tan sexual.

No pudo contener una sonrisa mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Cuan afortunado era. Había encontrado a alguien que lo podía hacer sentir tan… _vivo_. No quería que ese sentimiento se fuera jamás.

El sonido de la ducha se apagó y él aguardo tranquilamente a que Severus regresara a la habitación. Esperaba que se sintiera tan feliz como él. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco nervioso… ¿y si Severus pensaba que el sexo con él no era nada comparado con el que había tenido con otras personas? Pero siempre estaba la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿cierto? Estaba seguro que, con suficiente práctica, podría ser capaz de satisfacer cada deseo sexual de Severus.

Habían tenido sexo, sí, pero había mucho más que podían hacer… ¡como las mamadas, por ejemplo! ¿Cómo sería que te dieran una de esas? ¿Y cómo sería dársela a alguien más? ¿Y por qué se llamaban _mamadas_? De lo que había oído en el dormitorio, la gente tendía a chupar. ¿También había que soplar? () ¿Y sería un gusto realmente agradable? Seguramente habría algún instructivo que pudiera conseguir. Mientras se distraía brevemente con la idea de ir a preguntarle a Sirius cómo debería darle una mamada a Severus Snape, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Snape completamente vestido irrumpió en la habitación. Ni siquiera lanzó una mirada a Harry, algo que éste percibió de inmediato. Todos los pensamientos sobre mamadas fueron alejados.

ººººººººº

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Harry.

"_Bueno"_, pensó Severus. _"Alguien tenía que romper el silencio"_

Asegurándose que su voz estuviera calmada y baja, contestó, todavía dándole la espalda y entretenido con sus ropas de la noche anterior.

—Pensaba que ya te habrías ido.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Harry hablara de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo su voz estaba llena de confusión.

—¿Por qué habría de irme?

—Bien, ambos conseguimos lo que queríamos. Tú no eres útil ahora.

Severus se odio mientras decía esas palabras pero mantuvo su frialdad, recordándose la humillación que tendría que sufrir si no hacía esto. No iba a dejar que Potter ganara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Tú que crees?— lanzó con irritación—. Yo quería follar, tú querías follar, así que nos acostamos. Eso es todo lo que hay, Potter.

Cuando Harry no contestó, Severus dio la vuelta y miró al muchacho sentado en su cama, tapado con las sábanas. Lo miraba con desconcierto, sus ojos brillando, su boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?— preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Es lo que realmente piensas que es esto?

—Bueno, ¿por qué otra cosa estarías aquí, Potter, si no es por sexo?

—¿Porque te quiero?— sugirió Harry, en un tono de voz de '¿acaso no es obvio?' Cuando Severus no reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza y continuó—. No puedo creer esto. ¿Realmente crees que yo dormiría con cualquiera? ¡Especialmente siendo mi primera vez! ¡No le hubiera entregado mi cuerpo a cualquier extraño! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Si estabas tan malditamente preocupado por tu preciosa virginidad, ¿por qué demonios dormiste conmigo?

—Pensé que era obvio— contestó Harry, levantando la voz.

—Bueno, claramente no lo es, sino no tendríamos esta conversación— gruñó Severus.

—Yo lo que sé es que deseaba lo que pasó ayer más que cualquier cosa, y pensaba que tú también— dijo Harry—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás actuando así?

—Mira— el hombre intentó ocultar la emoción en su voz—. Yo aproveché el momento. Te dije que había tenido un mal día. No esperes nada de mí, Potter. No establezco relaciones.

—¿Entonces qué demonio fue lo que pasó estás últimas semanas?

—¿Realmente pensaste que yo sentía todo lo que dije? ¿De veras creíste que yo te quería? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo tu padre, después de todo lo que tú has hecho?

—Severus, por favor, ¿sólo dime qué está pasando aquí? ¡Pensé que habías superado todo eso!

—Potter, sólo vete.

—¿Qué?

—Vete. No te quiero aquí; no te quiero en mi cama, y ciertamente no te quiero en mi vida.

—Pero anoche…

—¡Lo de anoche fue un error! ¡No te quiero, Potter! ¿Pensaste que podrías humillarme? Bien, la broma fue para ti. Ahora apúrate y corre con tus amiguitos.

Aún cuando sabía positivamente que la 'fascinación' de Harry por él era sólo una burla, y que pensaba que Harry no lo quería realmente, Severus seguía sintiéndose horrible al hacer esto. Harry verdaderamente se escuchaba angustiado. Pero Severus simplemente ignoró ese pequeño detalle. Harry era una persona cruel al ejecutar esta venganza. Había lidiado con esto cada año… Bueno, no exactamente con esto, Harry era el primero que fingía estar enamorado de él, pero cada año, uno de los Gryffindor por graduarse montaba alguna treta… Aunque, con toda honestidad, nunca hubiera imaginado que llegarían tan lejos.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor emocional que lo atravesaba cual maldición, antes de abrirlos de nuevo y girarse para enfrentar a Harry. El joven se veía quebrado.

—Pero dormimos juntos— decía, tratando de entender—. Tuvimos sexo.

—Buena observación— murmuró—. Sí, tuvimos sexo. Y aunque fue bastante agradable, lo he tenido mejor, mucho mejor— y reuniendo toda su fuerza, se paró derecho, cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

—Largo de aquí, Harry. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

ººººººººº

Harry había estado sentado en el piso de la ducha por casi una hora cuando tocaron a la puerta. Lo ignoró, esperando que se fueran. En realidad, no se sentía con ánimos de explicarle a Ron y Hermione, y por ende a nadie más, por qué estaba sentado, medio acurrucado, sobre el piso de la ducha, dejando que el agua corriera sobre él.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Snape? No, borra eso. ¿Cómo pudo él haber sido tan estúpido? ¡Sabía que Snape era así! ¿Cómo podía haberse permitido creer que el hombre había visto algo en él? ¡Severus Snape no se enamoraba! ¡Demonios, Harry Potter no se enamoraba!... Bueno, eso era lo que se suponía. ¡Y ciertamente no se suponía que se enamorara del estúpido Profesor de Pociones! ¡Toda la idea era absurda! Y aún así… ahí estaba él, sentado en la ducha, desnudo, regodeándose en la autocompasión.

¡Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida! Se encogió al recordar las palabras que habían intercambiado la noche anterior… ¡era tan diferente a lo que era él! Pero de nuevo, el amor hace que los hábitos de la gente cambien… sacando lo mejor de ellos… y lo peor

La noche anterior, Snape lo había tomado por seguro. Harry había estado tan atrapado en todas esas sensaciones y emociones , tan nuevas para él, que había olvidado escuchar a la razón. Había permitido que Snape lo usara. ¡Snape no lo amaba! ¡Ni siquiera lo quería! ¡Se sentía tan avergonzado!

El toque en la puerta persistió y de nuevo lo ignoró. Había otros cientos de baños en el castillo, si quienquiera que fuera estaba tan desesperado, podía ir y usar cualquier otro.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra la pared de baldosas y se deslizó de regreso a sus pensamientos, débilmente consciente de que su cicatriz comenzaba a latir. Se encogió. A causa de la maldita conexión que tenía con el Señor Oscuro, a estas horas Voldemort probablemente sabía lo que había pasado.

"_Apuesto que se está riendo con todos sus estúpidos Mortífagos"_

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más y Harry gruñó. Incapaz de aguantar eso mucho más, se levantó y salió de la ducha antes de lanzarse un hechizo para secarse. ¡Tenía que haber un lugar en ese maldito castillo donde pudiera estar en paz!

ººººººººº

La azotea. No encontraría un lugar más tranquilo que la azotea. Se ubicó allí, mirando por encima de las almenas hacia los terrenos de la escuela, recreándose en el chispeante lago, brillante bajo la luz del sol, el cielo despejado sin ninguna señal de nubes, y los árboles florecientes, tan llenos de colorido. Era una perfecta mañana de primavera.

Inclinándose contra la muralla de piedra, miro hacia abajo. Mientras el resto de los terrenos estaban bañados de luz solar, el césped justo debajo de él descansaba bajo la sombra del castillo. Si se fijaba bien, incluso podía ver unos cuantos pájaros saltando alrededor.

Era un largo camino hasta abajo. No que fuera a saltar, ni siquiera él era tan melodramático. Pero había cierta clase de placer en el pensamiento de empujar a Severus Snape fuera de…

Había sido un tonto, realmente, al confiar en Severus. Debería haber tenido más sentido común y no haberle creído. Después de todo, ¿quién querría a Harry? Todos sólo deseaban a _Harry Potter_. No parecían darse cuenta que él también tenía deseos y necesidades. Sí, era rico. Y sí, era famoso. Pero con alegría lo hubiera dado todo en un latido a cambio de que alguien pudiera amarlo y sostenerlo.

Había creído que con Severus sucedía igual. Como Harry, la gente sólo conocía a la persona que él les mostraba. Ellos sólo sabían que Severus Snape era amargado, malvado, en la misma medida que pensaban que Harry era un héroe perfecto e inocente.

Evidentemente, el equivocado había sido él. Severus Snape realmente era malvado y amargado.

Pero había algo en lo profundo de la mente de Harry que lo mantenía preocupado, y era lo que Severus había dicho justo antes de botarlo de su habitación.

_¿Pensaste que podrías humillarme? Bien, la broma fue para ti._

¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? Una parte de Harry quería creer que el hombre simplemente era tan inseguro como él… ¿Quizás Severus había pensado que le estaba jugando una broma? Pero eso no parecía muy probable. De lo que había aprendido de su profesor en los últimos meses, no parecía del tipo… bien…

Suspiró. Honestamente, ya no sabía qué pensar. Severus Snape era un hombre complicado, pero si era capaz de causarle tanto dolor no valía la pena. Harry había tratado de ser amable, había tratado de mostrar al hombre que podía confiar en él y que lo quería sinceramente… Una vez más, Severus Snape simplemente era demasiado complicado.

¿Tal vez era su culpa? ¿Quizás había ido demasiado deprisa? Tal vez tener sexo cuando su relación llevaba tan poco tiempo no había sido la mejor idea… Sí, probablemente eso era; estaba asustado de él. Pero si era así, ¿por qué Snape había dicho todas esas cosas horribles?

Una repentina brisa azotó su cabello contra su rostro y Harry alzó la mano para retirarlo de sus ojos. Sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando la suave punzada de su cicatriz, bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia los terrenos. Perezosamente, observó como las nubes allá arriba lanzaban sombras sobre los terrenos, moviéndose por el cielo y cubriendo la zona.

Un momento. Eso no eran nubes.

Levantando la vista, se encontró observando un molesto cielo gris. Mientras escudriñaba, ligeramente confundido, las nubes recientemente formadas, dieron vueltas cruzando los cielos, tragándose el sol. El viento aumentó y la túnica de Harry comenzó a moverse alocadamente a su alrededor.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el repentino cambio del clima, su mirada regresó hacia los terrenos del colegio. Los árboles se balanceaban como locos y las aguas del lago daban vueltas, salpicando con violencia contra bancas y rocas. El bosque comenzó a crujir y el viento aulló mientras azotaba alrededor de las muchas almenas y torres del antiguo castillo.

Pero justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar al refugio del interior, algo capturó su atención. Sobre las puertas principales que separaban el colegio del pueblo, estaban unas figuras; _figuras con capas negras, encapuchadas_. Cientos de ellas. Y se dirigían hacia allí. Su cerebro se activó y las piernas entraron en acción. Harry entró corriendo a la escuela y se apresuró a lo largo de los corredores, empujando al pasar a todo aquel que se atravesó en su camino. Su corazón latía como loco mientras se deslizaba en las esquinas, corría y corría sin parar, hasta que llegó a la oficina de la dirección. Gritando la contraseña a la gárgola, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y voló a través de la puerta. Dumbledore y Snape lo miraron fijamente.

—Harry, mi muchacho, sé que soy permisivo con muchas cosas, pero de verdad debes tocar antes…

—¡Mortífagos!— gritó, recuperando el aliento—. ¡Hay cientos de ellos viniendo hacia acá!

Por una fracción de segundo, Dumbledore lo miró sin palabras. Luego se levantó abruptamente.

—Severus, alerta a la Orden. Diles que se trasladen hasta aquí y se reúnan en el vestíbulo de entrada. Everard— continuó, girándose hacia uno de los muchos cuadros de la pared—, da la alarma en el Ministerio. Diles que Hogwarts está bajo ataque. Yo alertaré al Ministro personalmente.

Con esto, Dumbledore comenzó a seguir a Severus fuera de la habitación. Los retratos estaban alborotados, revoloteando de un marco a otro para discutir el repentino movimiento de los mortífagos, y Fawkes había dejado escapar una nota aguda antes de desaparecer en un relámpago de luz; pero antes que el Director se pudiera marchar, Harry le habló.

—¿Y yo qué?

Los retratos se tranquilizaron mientras Dumbledore giraba la mirada hacia el chico, y Harry pudo ver que el anciano estaba profundamente preocupado.

—Quiero que permanezcas aquí— ordenó, la preocupación grabada en las líneas de su rostro.

—Pero usted sabe que no puedo— argumentó Harry.

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y, alargando la mano, tomó el hombro del joven en lo que podía haber sido considerado como un gesto de afecto, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Harry se quedó allí parado, respirando con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Era acaso el fin? ¿Se presentaría Voldemort? ¿Él debería salir aunque no se presentara? No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Dumbledore haciendo eco en el edificio, ordenando a todos los estudiantes que regresaran a sus habitaciones, que se dio cuenta que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que había quedado solo en la oficina del director. Decidiéndose, salió corriendo hacia los pasillos, que ahora estaban repletos de estudiantes desesperados.

Voló a lo largo de incontables pasillos y subió múltiples escaleras, empujando a todos para apartarlos, tomando todos los atajos que pudo. Al llegar a la entrada de sala común, ordenó a todos los Gryffindors que salieran de su camino y saltó por el hueco de la puerta, y estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio cuando lo vieron sus amigos.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Ron, corriendo a reunirse con Harry—. ¿Por qué ordenaron que todo el mundo permanezca en sus dormitorios?

—Mortífagos— les informó Harry, tratando de mantener la voz baja a fin de no crear más pánico—. Hay montones de ellos. Deben haber descubierto un modo de atravesar las barreras de protección.

—¡Oh, Dios!— Hermione comenzó a temblar—. ¿Y la Orden y los aurores del Ministerio?

—Snape y Dumbledore están alertándolos mientras hablamos. Va a haber una lucha… y puede ser que ya esté aquí. Yo sólo vine a buscar unas cosas.

Y antes que los otros pudieran decir una palabra más, desapareció escaleras arriba para buscar su escoba y el mapa, que guardo en su bolsillo con seguridad antes de regresar a la sala común.

En cuanto hizo amague de salir, Ron y Hermione le cortaron el paso. Deteniéndose, se giró hacia ellos. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sabía lo que le iban a decir. Pero de ningún modo iba a permitir que le acompañaran, no Ron y Hermione, no sus mejores amigos.

Pero mientras este pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, Hermione le aferró un hombro.

—No me gusta la expresión de tu rostro, Harry— dijo ella—. Lo que sea que estás pensando, detente.

—No puedo permitir que hagan esto, chicos— replicó; toda la sala común estaba callada, sólo escuchando lo que estaba discutiendo el trío de oro—. No dejaré que vengan conmigo.

—¡Harry James Potter, detente en este momento!— ordenó Hermione—. Vamos a ir contigo y eso es definitivo.

—Compañero— agregó Ron, hablando más alto—. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, ¿cómo puedes esperar que te dejemos ir a esto solo?

—¡Pero es de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando!— gritó.

—¡Y fue Voldemort en nuestro primer año con la Piedra Filosofal!— disparó Ron de vuelta—. ¡Y fue Voldemort en la Cámara de los Secretos! ¡Y en el Ministerio! ¡Ese monstruo ha masacrado a tanta gente inocente y arruinado tantas vidas! ¡Somos parte de esta guerra y no vamos a quedarnos sentados mientras él destruye todo lo que queda, no si podemos evitarlo!

Harry quedó momentáneamente aturdido. Era la primera vez que Ron había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. Como la mayoría, su amigo siempre había temido al nombre, rodeado por gente que se estremecía ante su sola mención; y aquí estaba, rodeado por la totalidad de los Gryffindors, gritando el nombre del Señor Oscuro, cuando el hombre muy bien podía estar en los terrenos de la escuela.

—¡Él tiene un ejército allá fuera!— gritó Harry, apuntando el hueco de salida; el dolor en su cicatriz estaba creciendo y se estaba desesperando—. ¡Podemos salir y nunca regresar!

—El año pasado te prometimos que siempre estaríamos aquí para ti— dijo Hermione con calma—. Dijimos que estaríamos ahí sin importar qué.

—Te vamos a seguir hasta el fin, Harry— agregó Ron.

—Ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Exactamente!— confirmó Ron—. Vas a necesitar alguien que cuide tus espaldas mientras haces tu tarea.

—¡Ron, no!— dijo Harry, enérgicamente—. ¡No puedo dejar que hagan esto! ¡Si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes no me lo perdonaría!

—¡Y si algo te pasara a ti nosotros no nos lo perdonaríamos!— argumentó Hermione, contundente—. ¡Vamos a ir contigo y no hay discusión!

Harry abrió la boca para argumentar pero la mirada en los ojos de Hermione le hizo detenerse. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, ellos ibas a acompañarlo a la batalla, sabía que nada en el mundo podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Harry estaba ahí parado, incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer unos amigos tan increíbles? ¿Y cómo habían llegado a este punto? ¡Era difícil creer que sólo unas horas antes estaba despertando junto a Snape y ahora el castillo estaba siendo atacado! ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡Seguramente habrían tenido alguna clase de advertencia! ¡Snape era un espía, era su trabajo informar a Dumbledore de esa clase de cosas! A menos… ¡Snape era uno de ellos! ¡Era un Mortífago de verdad! ¿Por qué iba a estar en la oficina de Dumbledore justo en ese momento sino era para distraerlo? Y había dormido con Harry… ¡Todo había sido solamente una maldita burla! Pero el hombre lo había entrenado para la batalla. Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿cierto?

—¡Harry!— gritó Hermione—. ¡Vamos!

El aludido levantó la vista y vio que ella ya se dirigía hacia la salida, por la que ya estaban entrando los últimos estudiantes.

Bien. Voldemort.

—¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó Hermione.

—La azotea— dijo Harry—. Podemos bajar desde allí.

—Entonces esperen un momento, déjenme ir por mi escoba— pidió Ron, desapareciendo por las escaleras de piedra, regresando un minuto después.

El resto de los estudiantes presentes en la sala común sólo observaron mientras el trío abandonaba el recinto y luego el retrato de la entrada se cerraba siniestramente tras ellos.

De repente, todo parecía surrealista. Desde que Dumbledore le contara sobre la profecía esa fatídica noche dos años antes, el resto de su vida había parecido caer en su lugar, y luego de aprender sobre los Horcruxes, su camino había sido presentado ante él. Pero saber que finalmente había recorrido ese sendero y alcanzado su destino era… bien, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Pero tener a sus dos mejores amigos junto a él, saber que estaban apoyándolo en todo esto, que estaban dispuestos a luchar a su lado…

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta de la azotea, fue para encontrarse con que el castillo la había sellado, y pronto fue evidente que ninguna cantidad de magia iba a romperlo. Desistiendo, y con una creciente ansiedad, corrieron de regreso por la escalera de espiral y a lo largo de los corredores, buscando otra salida. Sin embargo, fue imposible encontrar una nueva salida. En medio del pasillo que conducía hacia la Torre Gryffindor, habían emergido unas puertas dobles que se cerraron fuertemente, evitando que cualquiera escapara. De nuevo, no hubo magia capaz de romperlas. Disgustado, Harry entró cual tromba en una aula vacía.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí!

—Todas las puertas que conducen a la azotea y a otras partes del Castillo están cerradas— dijo Hermione.

—A menos que haya algún pasadizo secreto que no muestre el mapa…

—Tiene que haber algo que el castillo pasara por alto— dijo Harry, caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé— replicó—. Tal vez una pared floja, o una ventana, o… i_¡Una ventana!_/i ¡Eso es!

—¡El castillo no es estúpido, Harry! Las ventanas están protegidas contra toda clase de magia que pudiera romperlas.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos entonces, ah? ¿Sentarnos aquí y esperar a que vengan por nosotros?

—No podrán alcanzarnos; el castillo fue sellado con nosotros dentro.

—Oh, ¿así que morirnos de hambre es lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿Esperar aquí hasta que se acabe la comida y la bebida? ¡Hermione, tenemos que hacer algo! Es válido intentarlo, ¿no? Además, apostaría que el castillo no pensó proteger las ventanas de una cosa.

—¿Y cuál sería?— inquirió ella.

Harry caminó hacia una de las ventanas del aula y sostuvo la escoba apretadamente en su mano.

—El método muggle— replicó. Con la escoba, golpeó con toda su fuerza la ventana y, como había pronosticado, el vidrio se rompió.

—¡Buena esa!— exclamó Ron, reuniéndose con él.

—Yo iré primero— informó Harry, subiéndose con cuidado sobre la cornisa de piedra del exterior, manteniendo su espalda pegada contra la pared. Aferrando su escoba apretadamente, miró fijamente sobre el borde. No era que estuviera asustado por la altura, lejos de eso. No, lo que le preocupaba mientras estaba parado allí era lo que le estaba aguardando en los terrenos allá abajo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le golpeó con toda su fuerza; en cuanto diera un paso fuera de esa cornisa, sería el principio del fin. Y no sabía si saldría vivo de esta.

—Vamos— dijo Harry con calma, mostrando un rostro valiente para sus dos mejores amigos—. Tú puedes montar conmigo— tendió su mano a Hermione. Desde la distancia, se pudo escuchar algo similar al disparo de un cañón, la lucha debía estar comenzando.

—Harry— preguntó Hermione, sosteniendo apretadamente su mano pero permaneciendo donde estaba—. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Sus ojos regresaron bruscamente a ella, pero la chica no sonaba suspicaz. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con una pesada respiración y su piel estaba ligeramente pálida.

—Te lo diré después que todo esto termine— contestó, mirando sus ojos y apretando su mano.

—¿Lo prometes?— preguntó ella.

—Lo prometo.

Él sostuvo su mano firmemente mientras ella subía a la cornisa, tambaleante. Sabía lo que esa promesa significaba para ella, quería decir que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para sobrevivir a esa guerra, significaba que ellos iban a hacer todo para estar ahí al final. Harry no rompía sus promesas. Y una vez que todo hubiera terminado, cuando hubiera derrotado al Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas, se los contaría. Haría la maldita cosa para asegurarse de seguir allí para contarles.

Continuará…

() N/T: En inglés, blowjob es mamada, pero blow es soplar, de ahí lo que se pregunta Harry

Próximo capítulo: Vida y Muerte.

A ver, a ver, ¿algun se esperaba esto de Sev? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro profe? Muajajaja

Millones de gracias a:

**Lis Snape, Lupita Snape, Velia, Lady Asuki****, Saandraah y Chibikino**

por sus bellos comentarios.

Chibikino: Actualizo cada 9 o 10 días más o menos, es que son tres traducciones y algunos capítulos son bastante largos. Siento que vayas a la versión original pero comprendo tu ansiedad. De todas formas, ojalá te pases de nuevo por aquí . Besitos mil.

Los demás comentarios fueron contestados directamente a sus correos

Un besazo

Alisevv


	12. Vida y muerte

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

N/A: ¡Este capítulo me da risa porque es obviamente muy apresurado! En mi defensa, diré que odio escribir sobre peleas y batallas. ¡Pero al menos después de este capítulo todo esto estará fuera del camino y yo podré regresar nuevamente a escribir Snarry!

N/T: Debo agregar que a mi tampoco me gusta traducir sobre batallas .

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 12/15**

**Vida y Muerte**

Ron asió la otra mano de Hermione mientras Harry maniobraba de modo de poder sostener su escoba al lado de la ventana. Una vez que estuvo seguro que estaba firme, se alejó lentamente de Hermione y montó sobre la escoba. Su estómago daba volteretas y su corazón golpeteaba contra sus costillas, pero no permitió que su rostro lo demostrara. Necesitaba ser valiente por Ron y por Hermione.

Con la ayuda del pelirrojo, la chica logró montar en la escoba, detrás de Harry, y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un apretado abrazo. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y observó como Ron preparaba su propia escoba.

—¿Nervioso?— preguntó Hermione, mientras volaban sobre el patio vacío; era tan extraño verlo así a esa hora del día.

—Como el demonio— contestó. Parecía que aún no era capaz de internalizar el hecho de que todo era realidad; estaba volando para, posiblemente, encontrarse frente a frente con Voldemort. Definitivamente, era mucho más pronto de lo que había planeado y estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión de salir a luchar. No le había dicho adiós a Ginny o Neville, ni a Sirius y Remus. ¿Y si nunca regresaba?

—Harry— musitó Hermione a su espalda—. ¿Por qué te encerraste en el baño esta mañana?

Tragó saliva. Deseaba desesperadamente que Snape fuera la última cosa en su mente, pero el dolor que le había causado sólo horas antes estaba demasiado fresco. Si sobrevivía, ya tendría tiempo de contarles todo a los otros dos, lo había prometido. ¿Pero que pensarían de él?

—Esa historia es para otro momento— dijo, disminuyendo la velocidad de su escoba y metiéndose detrás de una torre.

Allá abajo, los disparos de las varitas eran cada vez más fuertes y podía ver a la gente gritando y lanzando diversos hechizos y maldiciones. Se aseguró que Ron seguía detrás de él y rodeó la torre lentamente. Hermione jadeó. Todos jadearon. Decir que la armada de Voldemort era inmensamente grande hubiera sido una subestimación, pues lo que Harry estaba viendo en ese momento era un absoluto infierno.

La gran franja de tierra al lado del lago mostraba un enjambre de Mortífagos encapuchados. Rayos de luz roja y verde salían de sus varitas, algunos de los maleficios golpeando con fuerza a sus víctimas, algunos siendo reflejados. Miembros de la Orden y algunos profesores estaban mezclados entre las ropas plateadas de los Aurores, luchando tan bien como podían.

Sin embargo, hasta donde Harry podía distinguir, los del lado oscuro parecían ser superados en número. Ahora, para alguien que no conociera el lado oscuro tan bien como Harry, esto podría parecer una buena señal; pero Harry los conocía bien, el Señor Oscuro no atacaría Hogwarts sin tener cada posible arma a su favor. Esta lucha estaba lejos de terminar.

Pero entre todo esto, algo capturó su atención, y los Mortífagos rápidamente se convirtieron en la menor de sus preocupaciones. El Bosque Prohibido parecía moverse con vida. Cosas negras corrían a toda prisa, rebasando los árboles, y Harry las reconoció como las temidas acromántulas que había encontrado en su segundo año. Pero dudaba que estuvieran viniendo al auxilio de Hogwarts; mas bien parecía que huyeran de algo que estaba viniendo en esa dirección, algo que estaba derribando los árboles y provocando que la tierra temblara.

Una docena de gigantes avanzaban hacia ellos, ¿pero de qué lado estaban?

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó Ron, poniéndose a su nivel—. ¿Puedes verlo?

—¿A quién?

—V…Vol… Ya-Sabes-Quien— logró decir finalmente; ahora que estaban fuera de la seguridad del castillo, el valor de Ron parecía haber fallado, al menos cuando trató de decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

—Aún no— contestó Harry, revisando los terrenos—. Pero está cerca… puedo sentirlo.

De hecho, podía sentir que Voldemort estaba en algún lugar allá abajo; pero dónde, no lo sabía. El Señor Oscuro no había lanzado ninguna maldición todavía; en vez de eso, estaba parado en algún sitio, disfrutando la batalla.

—Bien— dijo Ron, mirando hacia abajo y notando que Harry lo imitaba—. Al menos tenemos ventaja en número.

—Pero desventaja con las bestias— terció Hermione—. Lo que vemos allá abajo no es ni de cerca la capacidad total de Voldemort. Pronto enviará más de su armada. Esos son sólo sus títeres, todavía no libera lo peor.

Mirando alrededor, a las masas de cuerpos enfrentados en fiero duelo, Harry decidió que era mejor aterrizar. Lo último que necesitaban era que alguien los descubriera planeando sobre ellos.

Haciéndole señas a Ron para que lo siguiera, giró su escoba y voló sobre el ancestral castillo, agradecido por la cobertura que les suministraban las innumerables torres. Sin embargo, mientras aterrizaban, algo llamó su atención nuevamente.

Harry observó como una alta y oscura figura esquivaba numerosas maldiciones que eran lanzadas en su dirección. Un grupo de Mortífagos corría tras él, disparando ráfagas de luces multicolores desde sus varitas, pero la figura evadía todas. El hombre se zambulló detrás de un grupo de arbustos y logró enderezarse de nuevo, lo bastante rápido como para disparar, con buena puntería, un maleficio contra los Mortífagos que venían avanzando, antes de ocultarse tras una roca. Harry conocía a ese hombre; después de pasar meses con él, siendo entrenado, reconocería esos gráciles movimientos en cualquier lugar. Era Snape.

¿Pero por qué estaba siendo atacado por Mortífagos? ¿Acaso no era él un sádico Mortífago? ¿O realmente todavía estaba con la Orden? ¿Había sido descubierto?

—Entonces— dijo Ron, todavía examinando la escena—. ¿Cuál es nuestro plan de ataque?

—Ustedes dos van a quedarse aquí— dijo Harry, aterrizando al lado de un grupo de rosales—, mientras yo voy allí a pelear.

—Vamos, Harry— dijo Ron—. ¿De verdad crees que nos vamos a quedar aquí y ver como arriesgas tu vida?

—¡Mejor mi vida que la de ustedes!

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto?

—Chicos, por favor— casi suplicó—. No podré concentrarme en Voldemort sabiendo que ustedes dos están ahí afuera. ¡No debería haber dejado que me acompañaran en primer lugar!

—No te hubiéramos dejado salir solo— argumentó Hermione—. Te hubiéramos seguido sin importar lo que hubieras podido decir. Ahora, vamos— ella empuñó su varita—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y con eso, salió a la batalla. Ron la siguió y, después de respirar profundamente y rogar a Dios, Merlín y Gryffindor, Harry también se unió a la pelea.

ººººººººº

Severus lanzó múltiples hechizos y maldiciones a los Mortífagos que avanzaban, saltando fuera del camino cuando uno de ellos contestó, corriendo más y más lejos, eludiendo y esquivando. Una despiadada voz femenina gritó 'Crucio' y Severus apenas pudo quitarse del medio esta vez. Tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de erguirse y lanzar renovadas maldiciones y dirigirse hacia el refugio del bosque, pese al hecho de que los gigantes estaban en su camino; después de todo, los Mortífagos iban a por su sangre y no pararían hasta tener su cabeza en una pica.

—¡_Sectumsempra_!— gritó, sin apuntar su varita a ningún Mortífago en particular. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que su hechizo golpeaba a uno de ellos y enseguida empezaba a rasgarlo en pedazos, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a admirar su trabajo. Se lanzó hacia delante y se ocultó en las sombras.

Una vez en el bosque ejecutó unos cuantos hechizos de sanación sobre si mismo, para curar los cortes ocasionados por maleficios perdidos. Recobrando el aliento, aprovechó para mirar hacia la batalla. Cerca de las puertas del castillo estaba parado Albus Dumbledore; para ser un anciano, el Director lucía aterrorizante, de pie defendiendo la entrada, disparando maldición tras maldición a los Mortífagos que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para acercarse. También pudo ver al Ministro de Magia, Refus Scrimgeour, rodeado de Aurores.

Severus se burló; toda esa gente estaba arriesgando sus vidas y ahí estaba el Ministro, rodeado de sus propios guardaespaldas personales. No era como si la Inglaterra mágica fuera a caer en el caos y el desorden si el Ministro moría… Con la excepción de que el Señor Oscuro ganara la guerra, las cosas no podían empeorar. Y además, el Ministro podía ser fácilmente reemplazado; había montones de magos y brujas mas apropiados para el trabajo.

Apartándose, dejó descansar su cabeza en el árbol tras el cual se estaba refugiando. Era difícil de creer que esa mañana había despertado después de pasar la noche con Harry Potter… _El taimado, rencoroso, Harry Potter_.

No. Eso no era cierto.

En el fondo, sabía que Harry nunca haría algo así. Debería haber confiado en el chico… De cierto modo, lo hizo. Pero quizás había confiado demasiado en él. ¿O quizás él simplemente era demasiado paranoico cuando estaba en una relación? Después de todo, no había tenido demasiada experiencia en eso. Había sido tan usado por la gente que le rodeaba, se habían reído tanto de él… Nunca había sabido que esperar de Harry.

Y ahora Harry, con su pobre corazón roto, estaba ahí, enfrentando Mortífagos, luchando por su vida y por el futuro de todos. ¡Severus había dormido con él, lo había echado, y lo había enviado a la guerra!

El árbol contra el cual se inclinaba vibró ligeramente mientras las pisadas de un gigante se escuchaban en la distancia. Severus sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó; no era el momento para estar pensando en lo que le había hecho a Harry. ¡Necesitaba salir a luchar y asegurarse que Harry sobreviviera!

Levantando su varita, miró a hurtadillas desde el lugar en que se ocultaba. Cerca, un Auror estaba enzarzado en una batalla contra un Mortífago. Apuntando, lanzó la ya muy familiar maldición mortal al hombre encapuchado y se dirigió de regreso al campo, justo para ver una gran masa de oscuras figuras flotando sobre el lugar. Dementores.

ººººººººº

Harry acababa de terminar de lanzar un _Sectumsempra _a un Mortífago cuando sintió la horrible sensación de que su pecho se llenaba de hielo. Era difícil decir si, a su alrededor, alguien más lo sentía, pues todos seguían enzarzados en sus respectivos duelos; pero, de nuevo, Harry siempre sentía los efectos con más fuerza que los demás.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de ignorar las voces de sus padres que habían comenzado en su cabeza, miró hacia el lago, agitado por el viento. Había estado temiendo esto; _Dementores_. ¡Y Harry no tenía ni un solo pensamiento feliz para usar! Todo lo que estaba en su mente era sus amigos, y Snape, y esta guerra. Tendría que dejar que alguien más lidiara con esto.

Tambaleándose un poco, dio la vuelta y vio que había sido reconocido por dos sonrientes Mortífagos. Alzó la varita e intentó arremeter contra ellos, pero éstos formaron escudos y continuaron avanzando. Harry no podía comprender por qué los Dementores no les afectaban… Realmente, no era justo, ¡atacarlo cuando estaba en ese estado! Pero de nuevo, nada de esto era justo.

Dándose cuenta que no estaba en estado de luchar hasta que los Dementores hubieran sido controlados, se giró, tropezando, sumergiéndose entre la gente y teniendo cuidado de no ponerse en el camino de ninguna maldición.

Mientras se acercaba al lago, comenzó a parecer que las personas estaban siendo afectadas por los devoradores de muertos. La gente, especialmente los Mortífagos, se movían un tanto perezosamente, mientras eran obligados a revivir sus peores recuerdos. Levantando la vista, notó que algunos aurores estaban en el borde del agua, lanzando sus propios Patronus.

Las voces en la cabeza de Harry se acentuaron y él tropezó. _Esto era estúpido_. ¡Si nadie se libraba de ellos pronto, él sería historia! Aferrando su varita apretadamente, la apuntó hacia el lago.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una nube de humo salió de su varita, pero nada más.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

De nuevo, solo una delgada espiral de humo. Mierda.

"_Maldito Snape, quitándome todos mis recuerdos felices"_, pensó molesto, mientras aferraba su varita. Podía sentir que comenzaba a deslizarse hacia la inconsciencia; sólo su completa voluntad lo estaba sosteniendo, obligando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos. Pero en el momento en que pensaba que no iba a resistir más, escuchó las voces de Ron y Hermione.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Levantó la vista y, asombrado, vio un gato y una nutria, de un plateado brillante, embistiendo a los Dementores.

Por primera vez, se alegró inmensamente de que sus amigos estuvieran con él.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Ron, quien corrió hacia él en cuanto los Dementores hubieron desaparecido; Hermione estaba ayudando a un auror herido.

—Sí— replicó, levantándose del piso—. Eso fue asombroso. ¡Bien hecho!

—No fue nada— Ron sonrió—. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Tienes una palidez mortal.

—Estaré bien en un minuto— le aseguró—. Sólo necesito…

Pero su oración fue cortada por un fuerte graznido sobre sus cabezas, que pronto fue seguido por un grito.

—¡HERMIONE!!

Ante el grito de Ron, Harry se giró rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione siendo arrastrada lejos entre las garras de un ave gigantesca, monstruosa. Observó, horrorizado, mientras la criatura volaba sobre el campo de batalla, con Hermione colgando peligrosamente de sus garras. Sus gritos se mezclaban con los que provenían de los que, abajo, estaban inmersos en la batalla.

Harry se impulsó y arremetió a través de las multitudes que luchaban, manteniendo la vista fija en la bestia que se había llevado a su amiga. Pero justo cuando estaba convocando su escoba, en un intento por volar hasta el ave, ésta la dejó caer. Relajando su agarre, abrió las zarpas y la dejó caer… ¡Justo encima del lago!

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido, que Harry no estuvo seguro de cómo lo había hecho.

Inclinándose hacia delante y aplastándose contra la escoba, aceleró. Pero cuando estaba casi en posición, listo para atrapar a la chica que caía en cualquier segundo, su escoba fue impactada. Observó, horrorizado, como el cuerpo de Hermione caía a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia. En un segundo, la chica golpearía contra las tormentosas y violentas aguas con tal fuerza…

Harry saltó. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

Cayendo a través del cielo, y dirigiéndose hacia una posible muerte, se estiró hacia delante, haciendo lo posible por caer más rápidamente.

¡Y para su asombro, sintió que aceleraba! Pero no pensó en eso; el viento frío azotaba contra su rostro y hechizos multicolores eran disparados en su dirección, ¡pero todo lo que le importaba era que tenía que alcanzarla! ¡Casi estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella…!

Extendió los brazos, cerrándolos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga, y se empujó hacia ella, rodeándola con su cuerpo. Y entonces, golpearon contra el agua.

Extrañamente, esto no le hirió. Sintió que el agua del lago los engullía a ambos, sintió que la repentina frialdad del agua golpeaba su cuerpo, sintió que su cuerpo hormigueaba por todas partes, sintió las olas cayendo sobre él, incluso sintió una especie de ingravidez mientras flotaba, por un momento, bajo la superficie de las aguas… Pero no resultó herido.

Manteniendo a Hermione cerca de él, nadó con todas sus fuerzas, pero las fieras olas los mantenían hundidos. Pero no iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente. Pateó con fuerza, exigiéndose más y más, luchando contra la fuerza del agua. Podía ver un reflejo de luz bajó la superficie y se forzó aún más, agitando sus piernas con fuerza.

Al momento que salió a la superficie, fue empujado nuevamente hacia abajo. Apretó su agarre a Hermione con una mano, mientras con la otra luchaba contra las olas, saliendo nuevamente a la superficie, esta vez el tiempo suficiente para notar que estaba en el borde del lago.

Sumergiéndose nuevamente, nadó hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia la orilla. Su mano extendida hizo contacto con una superficie fangosa y enterró sus uñas en ella, impulsándose hacia delante. Rompió la superficie del agua por última vez, y fue capaz de quedarse por encima de esta.

Se enderezó y se arrastró por la tierra, llevando a Hermione con él. Distraídamente, agradecía que hubiera un arbusto un poco más allá, que les proporcionaba protección, cuando Ron se arrojó, cayendo de rodillas al lado de ellos.

—Hermione, Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Ella está bien? Harry, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Ambos están bien?

—Está respirando— contestó Harry, revisando su pulso—. Va a estar bien.

Ron asintió. Estaba temblando sin control. Harry estiró el brazo y puso una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—No está herida— lo tranquilizó.

Ron asintió de nuevo.

Respirando profundamente, Harry intentó recolectar sus pensamientos. ¡Hermione casi había muerto! Casi la habían perdido para siempre en las heladas profundidades del lago y lo que fuera que residiera en éste. Si eso hubiera sucedido, nunca hubiera sido capaz de perdonárselo a si mismo; debería haber insistido con más fuerza cuando intentó convencerlos de que se quedaran en el castillo. No era sólo una lucha contra Mortífagos, era la guerra; la gente estaba muriendo alrededor de ellos.

—Harry, ¿todo está bien?

Harry miró alrededor. Remus corría hacia ellos. Su túnica estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre; si era propia o de alguien más, eso el joven no lo sabía.

—Creo que sí— contestó—. Hermione está inconsciente pero respirando, y Ron está en shock.

—No me sorprende. ¡Todo pasó tan rápido! ¿Cómo lograste alcanzarla a tiempo? ¡Lo que hiciste es físicamente imposible!

—Supongo que fue magia.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera Harry sabía qué había pasado. No debería haber sido capaz de caer tan rápido, lo sabía. Pero lo había hecho. Había sentido casi como si estuviera volando en el aire. Y debería haberse herido como el demonio cuando habían traspasado la picada superficie del agua.

—¡Ey, Rem! ¡Mueve tu trasero de regreso al campo de batalla, maricón perezoso!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, mientras él y Harry se giraban para ver a Sirius trotar hacia ellos. Como las de Remus, sus ropas estaban rasgadas en algunos lugares y manchadas con suciedad y sangre. Cuando el animago llegó hasta ellos, sacudió su largo cabello negro sobre el hombro. Asombrosamente, no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar.

—¿Pueden creerlo?— se quejó Sirius, mirando su túnica—. ¡Estaba completamente nueva! ¡Y ahora, mírenla!

—¿Cómo es que tú cabello luce así?— preguntó Remus.

—¿Así cómo?

—Perfecto.

—Lo hechicé— contestó con aire satisfecho—. Pensé que a los Mortífagos les gustaría ver algo lindo antes de morir.

—Eres tan vanidoso. ¿Cómo es que te tolero siquiera?

—No podrías vivir sin mí, Moony— sonrió. Antes que Remus pudiera pensar en una respuesta apropiada, Sirius había tirado de él, lo había inclinado como un bailarín a su pareja, y lo estaba besando. Harry escuchó a Remus reír y los miró con incredulidad.

—Err… ¿chicos?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿No creen que deberíamos regresar, ya saben… a la Guerra?

—Cierto— Sirius liberó a Remus con un último beso y se paró, fingiendo seriedad, las manos en las caderas, mirando a su pareja—. Señor Moony, ¿qué exactamente piensas que estás haciendo aquí?

—Verificando si tu _Ahijado_ estaba bien— replicó Remus.

Sirius miró a Harry de arriba abajo y regresó su atención a Remus, con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Ahora ve a matar unos cuantos Mortífagos más, no van a matarse ellos mismos, ya sabes.

—Obviamente— murmuró su pareja—. Si lo hicieran, esta guerra sería malditamente fácil.

Mientras Remus se alejaba, Sirius miró a Harry.

—¿Ustedes van a estar bien?— preguntó.

—Bien— contestó Harry—. Sólo necesitamos quitar a Hermione del camino y…. ¡Oh, mierda!

Sirius giró en redondo ante la exclamación del chico.

—¡Inferi!

—Sigue tú— dijo Harry—. Yo voy a asegurarme de ubicar a Hermione a salvo en algún lugar.

Mientras Sirius corría, el joven regresó con sus dos amigos. Ron todavía temblaba y miraba a su novia, pero en ese momento Harry no tenía tiempo de decirle palabras de consuelo.

—Levítala hacia algún lugar lejos del camino— ordenó a Ron—. Detrás de la esquina del castillo o algo así. Si un Inferi viene hacia aquí, recuerda usar el _Incendio_, ¿vale? ¿Ron, puedes hacerlo? ¿Ron?

—Sí, sí, lo… lo puedo hacer. Pero, ¿a dónde vas tú?

—¿Dónde más?— contestó—. Voy a encontrar a Voldemort.

Harry lanzó una última mirada a Ron y Hermione antes de seguir a Sirius y Remus. Quería quedarse con sus amigos, asegurarse que estuvieran bien, pero sabía que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Apelando a todas las destrezas que había aprendido del Profesor Snape, zigzagueó a través de las masas de cuerpos. Asombrosamente, se deslizó casi como si fuera invisible; ninguna maldición fue lanzada en su dirección y nadie intentó detener su camino. Mientras avanzaba, comenzó a ver más y más rostros familiares. McGonagall estaba enzarzada en un duelo con un flaco Mortífago, ambos lanzándose hechizo tras hechizo. El pequeño Profesor Flirwick, un campeón de duelo, disparaba con rapidez, atacando a cuanto Mortífago se cruzaba en las inmediaciones. Mientras Harry serpenteaba alrededor de ellos, estuvo vagamente consciente que ahora unos cuantos dragones volaban por encima. Dumbledore esquivaba a cinco Mortífagos a la vez, y Harry se sorprendió de con cuanta rapidez se podía mover el anciano, y observó mientras las figuras enmascaradas caían al suelo, una tras otra; no eran competencia para el buen anciano Dumbledore.

Apartando los ojos del Director, siguió avanzando. No estaba seguro adónde se dirigía. Todo lo que sabía era que su cicatriz lo estaba lastimando y si caminaba en esa dirección, punzaba un poco más.

Apenas había sobrepasado al Director, cuando escuchó gritos y miró alrededor.

Allí, en el límite del bosque, al fin había emergido el primer gigante, y resultó bastante evidente para todos que estaba bajo el control de Lord Voldemort. Sus manos estaban alzadas sobre su cabeza y sostenían un gran pedrusco. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Harry miró frenéticamente a toda la gente enzarzada en duelos. Muchos aurores y Mortífagos estaban en la línea de fuego del gigante y seguramente serían mortalmente aplastados.

—¡Miren arriba!— gritó.

Pero no sirvió de nada, no pudo ser escuchado con todo ese ruido. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar, en puro horror, mientras el gigante lanzaba la roca hacia delante. Escuchó los gritos de pánico brotar de las previstas víctimas, vio como detenían los duelos para escapar de la inminente arma. Pero fue demasiado tarde. La roca aterrizó. Fueron aplastados.

Harry estaba aturdido. Nunca había presenciado una matanza tan espantosa. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentiría morir de esa forma. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era caer de rodillas y llorar su sentimiento. No era correcto; simplemente, no era para nada correcto. Todas esas personas no deberían haber muerto. ¡Esta guerra no debería estar sucediendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts! Asesinos, bestias, magos oscuros… ¡no deberían estar en ningún lugar cerca del colegio! ¿Cómo las cosas habían llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo habían permitido que Voldemort ganara el control una vez más?

Un ruido ensordecedor alcanzó sus oídos y miró hacia el castillo. Más gigantes habían salido del bosque y estaban lanzando rocas a las murallas del edificio, tratando de derrumbarlas. Harry sabía que Hogwarts era capaz de defenderse a si mismo, al fin y al cabo tenía innumerables conjuros protegiéndolo. Pero algo lo estaba molestando; si él había sido capaz de salir del castillo por la fuerza, entonces los gigantes podían ser capaces de quebrarlo.

Mientras observaba, rostros aterrados aparecieron por las ventanas. Los estudiantes, indudablemente podían escuchar a los gigantes tratando de entrar, y estaban tensos por saber qué iba a pasar. Rezó para que el castillo pudiera resistir el tiempo suficiente.

Dio la espalda a la escuela y salió de nuevo.

En ese momento, su cicatriz explotó de dolor; sabía que había llegado a su destino. Levantó la vista y, como había esperado, estaba ahí parado, en todo su esplendor de pesadilla; el Oscuro Lord Voldemort.

Estaba vestido con una túnica negra, ingrávida, limpia; la capucha sobre su cabeza hacía que su rostro permaneciera oculto en las sombras. Pero Harry podía ver esos malvados ojos, semejantes a los de una serpiente, brillando en la oscuridad, mirando una figura delante de él. Aunque Harry lo lamentaba por la figura que involuntariamente había captado la atención del Señor Oscuro, estaba inmensamente alegre de que no lo hubiera divisado todavía a él. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar el agonizante dolor en su cicatriz mientras aferraba su varita apretadamente.

Nadie pareció notar el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro estaba parado en medio del campo de batalla. Alrededor de ellos, los del Ministerio, la Orden y los Mortífagos continuaban luchando entre si, disparando y bloqueando maleficios, inconscientes de que ahora Voldemort estaba entre ellos, alzando la varita para derribar a la pobre, desafortunada persona en quien había fijado su vista y… ¡que justo resultaba ser el Profesor Severus Snape!

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry se lanzó hacia delante, y en el momento que Voldemort decía '_Avada Kedavra'_, apuntó su varita a Voldemort y gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus_!

Como ya pasara una vez, el rayo de luz verde de la varita de Voldemort y el rojo de la de Harry, chocaron en mitad del aire. Los haces de luz se convirtieron a un color oro oscuro, pero antes que el sudor pudiera aparecer y que las varitas los llevaran a un claro, Harry levantó su varita y rompió la conexión, mirando con furia a Voldemort y respirando profundamente.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos, enfrentados uno contra el otro. Los otros contendientes continuaban a su alrededor, pero Snape era la única persona que había tomado consciencia de ambos hombres. Los sonidos de la batalla lo asaltaron mientras Harry estaba ahí parado, mirando, aguardando. Detrás de él, podía escuchar el estruendo, mientras las rocas seguían golpeando las murallas del castillo; podía escuchar los hechizos y maldiciones y los gritos de la gente cuando era golpeada. Podía escuchar el motor de lo que tenía que ser el auto salvaje de los Weasley, mientras rodaba a toda velocidad golpeando Mortífagos, enviándolos bajo sus ruedas. Sobre él, los dragones rugían y escuchaba el crujido del fuego cuando lanzaban su ardiente respiración a los gigantes y Mortífagos, abajo en los terrenos.

Eventualmente, lentamente, Voldemort se movió. Alzó sus esqueléticos dedos y bajó su capucha. Su pálido rostro surgió y sonrió a Harry, mirándolo a los ojos. El joven sabía que no era buena idea regresarle la mirada, después de todo, Voldemort era un Legirement excelente, pero no quería mostrarse débil. Además, ¿qué había que ocultar? Sostuvo la mirada del otro, cerrando su mente lo mejor que podía, sin pensar en nada más que oscuridad.

—¿Crees que puedes matarme, Harry?— siseó, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro. Harry no contestó, no iba a arriesgarse a perder la concentración y abrir su mente—. Se va a necesitar mucho más que una simple maldición mortal para matarme.

Harry ya estaba demasiado consciente de ese hecho. De lo que recordaba… todavía existía un Horcrux… ¡Oh, joder, había olvidado eso!

Pero incluso antes que pudiera comenzar a pensar en que debería hacer para salirse de ese lío en el que acababa de meterse, Voldemort gritó:

—_¡Crucio!_

Harry sintió los efectos de la maldición de inmediato. Sintió como si su cuerpo se quemara, de tan intenso que era el dolor. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, gritando en pura agonía. Entonces terminó. El maleficio fue levantado y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso en pie. No podía permitir ser golpeado de nuevo, eso lo dejaría demasiado vulnerable.

—¿Te gustó eso?— preguntó Voldemort, sonriendo con maldad—. ¿Quieres un poco más?

Esta vez, Harry estaba preparado. Mientras Voldemort estaba pronunciando las palabras, lanzó su propio maleficio. De nuevo, las varitas se conectaron, y de nuevo, Harry lo interrumpió antes que fuera demasiado. Voldemor hizo una mueca de despreció y disparó otra vez, y el joven hizo lo mismo. Esto paso una y otra vez, y en cada oportunidad, crecía el agradecimiento del Gryffindor por la especial conexión que compartían sus varitas; podía no ser capaz de lanzar una maldición exitosa contra el Señor Oscuro, pero esto estaba salvando su vida.

Continuaron de esta forma por algún tiempo, lanzando maleficios y con sus varitas defendiéndolos automáticamente de ellos. A su alrededor, las multitudes que luchaban cobraron conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y algunos incluso se detuvieron para observar. Sin embargo, los gigantes continuaban asaltando el castillo y los dragones desde arriba lanzando su aliento de fuego hacia unos y otros, sosteniendo su propia pequeña guerra desde el cielo.

Mientras Harry se defendía de nuevo, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así por siempre. Tarde o temprano uno de ellos se equivocaría, y tenía la horrible sensación de que sería él; sus huesos dolían y estaba cada vez más cansado.

Pero en ese momento, un maleficio de uno de los aurores impactó contra Voldemort y, para alegría de Harry, el Señor Oscuro perdió pie por un momento y dio un traspié hacia un lado. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad; convocando toda su furia y odio, apuntó su varita hacia Voldemort y gritó la maldición mortal.

Observó mientras golpeaba a Voldemort en un lado del estómago, derribándolo. Pero entonces, para su completo horror, vio como un rayo de luz verde había surgido del hombre. Harry apenas logró apartarse del camino a tiempo y cuando levantó la vista, Voldemort estaba parado una vez más, con la sonrisa más malvada que había visto jamás.

—¡Tonto. Potter!— rió como demente—. ¡No puedes matarme! ¡Nadie puede!

Las palabras no terminaron de dejar su boca cuando Harry se vio, de nuevo, obligado a esquivar. Nagini había aparecido de ninguna parte y estaba lista para atacarlo cuando se escuchó la voz de Severus.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry saltó media milla ante la explosión que provocó la maldición al hacer contacto con la serpiente. Observó como una voluta de humo negro escapaba del viscoso cuerpo, el remanente del alma de Voldemort; Snape había destruido el último Horcrux.

Rápidamente, Harry regresó su atención a Voldemort, y como si fuera una confirmación, y para su gran alivio, el Señor Oscuro lucía furioso. La aterrorizada mirada de sus malvados ojos indicaba que comenzaba a darse cuenta que sus preciosos Horcruxes habían sido destruidos. Ahora, todo lo que le quedaba era el pedazo de mugre que residía en su inhumano y pálido cuerpo. De inmediato, ambos entraron en acción, lanzándose maldición tras maldición uno al otro. Pero sin importar cuantas veces Harry lanzaba un hechizo, las varitas simplemente no permitían que golpeara. Intentó acercarse a Voldemort, para ver si podía disparar mejor, pero el Señor Oscuro se alejó, moviendo su varita en el aire con furia. Sus pasos se aceleraron y también sus maldiciones, de forma que Harry tenía que mover su varita en todas direcciones para protegerse. La gente gritaba y animaba, los maleficios volaban por todas partes; ahora, Voldemort gritaba sus hechizos poniendo toda su fuerza en ellos. El brazo de Harry estaba herido, sus piernas seguramente iban a ceder por el agotamiento.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry no tuvo tiempo de quitarse del medio.

Sintió como la maldición golpeaba en su pecho con una fuerza tan brutal que su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás. Cuando golpeó la tierra su pecho apretado jadeó dolorosamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero su cuerpo no dejaba que el oxigeno entrara. Intentó mover su brazo, alcanzar algo, i_cualquier cosa_/i, pero estaba congelado; ni siquiera podía parpadear. Estaba paralizado.

Mientras Harry caía, un silencio impactado cayó sobre los terrenos. Pero ahora que todos podían verlo ahí tirado, los ojos abiertos de par en par, la comprensión de lo que había pasado fue internalizada: jadeos, sollozos, gritos. Puro pánico y terror. Dolor y angustia. i_¡Harry Potter había muerto!_/i

Pero Harry Potter no estaba muerto. ¿Acaso no podían verlo?

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas intentando moverse. Trató de lanzar hechizos no verbales, hacer magia sin varita, pero nada estaba funcionando. Rogó a Dios: ¡"_Déjame moverme, déjame moverme"!_ Podía no estar muerto aún, pero pronto lo estaría si no lograba obtener algo de oxigeno. Se obligó a respirar, a mover un dedo de la mano, del pie, ¡lo que fuera! Intentó nuevamente lanzar un hechizo, pero fue inútil. No podía respirar… ¡Seguramente moriría!

Y entonces… parpadeó. Y lo hizo de nuevo. Y luego respiró el tan necesitado aire. Su brazo dolía por estar atrapado bajo él. Su pierna dolía al estar colocada en un ángulo incómodo. Movió los dedos de manos y pies, y apretó su mano en un puño.

¡_Podía moverse!_

Justo cuando ese jubiloso pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, toda su sensibilidad y sentidos regresaron a él. Rodó sobre si mismo, aferró su varita y se paró.

—¡Ey!— gritó, levantando la varita. Cuando Voldemort giró el rostro hacia él, Harry estaba listo.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un enfadado relámpago de luz verde saltó hacia Voldemort y lo golpeó justo en el sitio donde su corazón debería haber estado. Su cuerpo voló por el aire, luciendo como si no fuera nada más que un muñeco de trapo, antes de aterrizar como un montón de repugnantes pedazos a unos pocos pies de la muchedumbre. Estaba muerto. Todos se enardecieron. Los Mortífagos enloquecieron, disparando cualquier maldición que conocían en todas direcciones. Muchos lanzaron imperdonables a Harry, que seguía allí parado, mirando el cuerpo roto de Voldemort. Brevemente, vislumbró a Hagrid precipitándose sobre él y jalándolo antes que todo se volviera oscuridad.

ººººººººº

Lo último que Severus recordaba de antes de caer era la imagen de Harry cayendo. Un rayo de luz verde había volado hacia el chico y le había impactado en el pecho, con tanta fuerza que era sorprendente que no le hubiera abierto un hoyo en el lugar. En vez de eso, observó con puro terror como el cuerpo del chico había sido lanzado al aire, regresando al suelo completamente sin vida. El alma de Harry, su pobre, inocente alma, inevitablemente debía haber hecho su camino hacia delante, a la paz, la serenidad, el paraíso.

Y no era como si Severus Snape pudiera pasar la eternidad con su Harry. Porque el alma de Severus había sido enviada en la dirección contraria.

Estaba muerto, estaba seguro de eso. Había sido golpeado por una maldición mortal y lanzado a las ardientes profundidades del Infierno para pagar sus pecados por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Pero por qué tenía que estar rodeado por los gritos de tantas almas torturadas? ¿Por qué, además, estaba esa luz fuerte intentando penetrar sus párpados cerrados? Antes de morir, los terrenos habían estado bañados de oscuridad. La luz debía provenir de los fuegos del Infierno. Severus sentía terror de abrir los ojos.

Intento quedarse así todo el tiempo que pudo pero no era una hazaña fácil. Podía sentir que no estaba solo. De hecho, podría haber jurado que había manos tocándolo, sacudiéndolo, diciendo su nombre. Apretó sus ojos firmemente, rehusándose a abrirlos, rehusándose a dejar que los demonios del Infierno lo engañaran.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su nombre siendo pronunciado. Pero… estaba seguro de reconocer esa voz. ¿Era su padre? Bueno, no sería una sorpresa, el viejo seguro estaba en el Infierno. Pero no, la voz no era tan áspera como la de su padre. ¿Dumbledore? ¡Sí, la voz pertenecía a Dumbledore! Pero… un momento… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore en el Infierno?

—¿Severus? ¿Severus, puedes oirme? ¿Severus?

El hombre gruñó en respuesta y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Más gritos, más nombres siendo llamados. Dumbledore hablándole de nuevo. Un terrible dolor en su brazo derecho.

—Severus, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—Mi brazo— logró murmurar.

—Trata de abrir los ojos, Severus. ¿Puedes sentarte?

—¿Estoy muerto?

—No, mi muchacho. No estás muerto. Ahora, vamos, necesito que te sientes.

'Sentarse' era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer. Había un horrible brote de dolor corriendo arriba y abajo por su brazo derecho y su espalda se sentía tan dura como una tabla. Gimió de dolor y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo, esto duele. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En Hogwarts. Estás a salvo. La Guerra terminó.

—Harry… ¿Dónde está mi Harry? Fui tan mezquino con él. ¿Está bien?

—Harry está bien, mi muchacho, no te preocupes. Hagrid lo protegió de lo peor de las maldiciones. Ambos están descansando en la enfermería.

—¡Pero él murió! ¡Yo lo vi, observé como moría! ¡Está muerto y no tuve oportunidad de pedirle perdón! ¡Harry está muerto! Albus, él está…

—Cálmate, Severus. Harry no está muerto, te lo prometo. Ahora, agárrate mientras te llevo a la enfermería.

Severus tuvo una sensación de ingravidez mientras, de alguna forma, era levantado del suelo. ¿De qué estaba hablando Albus? Claro que Harry estaba muerto, ¡lo había visto morir con sus propios ojos! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Sería que él en realidad estaba muerto? Esperaba que no, tenía demasiadas cosas que poner en orden, muchas cosas que enderezar… ¡Necesitaba recuperar a Harry! Pero, espera… Harry estaba muerto, ¿no?

ººººººººº

Harry estaba acostado en su cama favorita de la enfermería, moviendo los dedos de manos y pies. Estaba vivo. Ron y Hermione estaban vivos, Sirius y Remus estaban vivos, y Hagrid estaba vivo. Suspiró y se acurrucó bajo las cobijas, alistándose para una buena noche de sueño.

Esperaba que Severus estuviera vivo también…

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo: Secuelas.

Y así terminó la serpientita, adiosito Voldy

Mil gracias a todos por seguir por aquí, especialmente a:

**Lupita Snape, Lady Asuky y Velia**

por sus geniales comentarios. Graciassss

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


	13. Secuelas

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

N/A: ¡Este capítulo me da risa porque es obviamente muy apresurado! En mi defensa, diré que odio escribir sobre peleas y batallas. ¡Pero al menos después de este capítulo todo esto estará fuera del camino y yo podré regresar nuevamente a escribir Snarry!

N/T: Debo agregar que a mi tampoco me gusta traducir sobre batallas .

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 13/15**

**Secuelas**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a la afligida muchedumbre mientras hacían su lento camino de regreso al antiguo castillo. El aire estaba repleto de sollozos y gritos mientras los dolientes de los difuntos dejaban salir su tristeza. De alguna forma, parecía equivocado que hubiera aves cantando en los árboles.

Había pasado una semana desde la derrota de Voldemort y Dumbledore había pensado que lo mejor era colocar una lápida en los terrenos, conmemorando los nombres de todos los magos y brujas que se habían perdido en el curso de la guerra. Se había realizado un servicio, al que todo el mundo había sido invitado a asistir. Ya se habían realizado diversos funerales por parte de las familias, pero para otros, la conmemoración significaba mucho, pues unos cuantos cuerpos habían sido completamente destruidos durante la Batalla Final, haciendo imposible un entierro apropiado.

Mucha gente había muerto en el transcurso de esos tres años de guerra. El total de pérdidas había ascendido a la horrible cantidad de doscientos sesenta y seis, y eso sin incluir a los muggles o los Mortífagos. i_El Profeta/i _había reseñado que 'podía haber sido peor', pero para Harry y todos los demás, hasta una sola vida era demasiado.

Muchas fiestas se habían realizado en todo el mundo, alegrándose de que el Oscuro Lord Voldemort ya no estuviera. Pero en Hogwarts, donde la Batalla Final había tenido lugar, los estudiantes y los residentes locales no habían sentido muchas ganas de celebrar.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, la semana anterior se había convertido en una de las más locas que había tenido Harry. A dondequiera que fuera, era seguido por grandes grupos de chicas que le pedían su autógrafo. Ni siquiera podía ir al baño en paz, y tenía que regresar a la Torre Gryffindor si necesitaba ir al servicio.

Cada periódico y revista existente lo habían contactado para entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas, e incluso había escuchado de unos cuantos editores de libros, preguntando si estaría interesado en publicar una autobiografía; y, lo que probablemente era lo mas sobrecogedor de todo, la Oficina de Relaciones Muggles preguntaba si permitiría que los muggles hicieran una película sobre sus siete años en Hogwarts. Naturalmente, había rehusado, prefiriendo dejar la publicidad y esa clase de cosas a Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo, había prometido dar una entrevista importante cuando estuviera preparado; a pesar de estar renuente, había aceptado, pues incluso Dumbledore consideraba que debería ofrecer al menos una en algún momento.

Los fotógrafos y periodistas acampaban afuera, en el lado de Hogsmeade, pues Dumbledore se había negado a que lo hicieran en los terrenos de la escuela, y lanzaban preguntas a todo aquel que atravesaba las puertas. Cada minuto de cada día, Harry recibía cartas y regalos de diversas partes del mundo, de toda la gente que le felicitaba y agradecía. Incluso Ron y Hermione, junto con el resto de los miembros de la Orden, habían recibido cartas, elogiándolos por lo que habían hecho.

Con todo, había sido una semana muy ocupada, realmente agotadora. Había pasado los últimos dos días en su habitación, encerrado, lejos de los entrometidos ojos de los estudiantes. Ese día, era la primera vez en la semana que había dado un paso fuera del castillo y sólo había sido para asistir al servicio conmemorativo. Ahora se dirigía a su habitación una vez más.

Tarde en la noche, cuando no pudiera dormir, su mente recordaría todo lo que había pasado durante ese último año de escuela. Una pequeña parte de él había pensado que no sobreviviría, pero ahí estaba, vivo y bien. Y también estaban sus amigos. Ron y Hermione seguían allí, y también Hagrid, tan valiente que había recibido un manojo de desagradables maldiciones por salvarlo; y estaban Sirius y Remus, y Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore, y Harry sentía que este último siempre estaría allí.

Y Snape también había sobrevivido. Al momento que había despertado en la enfermería, lo había visto acostado en la cama frente a él, todo arropado y con su brazo en un cabestrillo. Había sido Snape quien lo había salvado de ser destrozado en pedazos por Nagini… Snape quien había destruido el último Horcrux, dejándole el camino libre hacia Voldemort. Cuando Dumbledore había ido a visitar los pacientes al final de la tarde, Harry le había preguntado por Snape y por qué Voldemort había estado a punto de matarlo cuando el joven los había encontrado en la batalla. Entonces supo que la tapadera del maestro había sido descubierta el día anterior.

Harry había querido estar ahí cuando el hombre despertara y agradecerle por salvar su vida y ayudarlo, pero al final había decidido que era mala idea. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre había sido increíblemente malo después que durmieron juntos.

Así, Harry se había esfumado. No había visto a Snape desde entonces, aunque sabía que estaba por ahí. Quizás algún día pudieran hablar nuevamente.

Pero por ahora, no quería preocuparse sobre eso. Una gran etapa de su vida había terminado con la derrota de Voldemort y ahora que se encontraba libre, no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ello. Estaba seguro, eso sí, que una vez que terminara la escuela le gustaría irse de viaje, nunca antes había tenido vacaciones y le atraía la idea de conocer mundo. Cuando era mas chico, le encantaba sentarse y mirar fijamente los mapas colgados en las paredes del aula de clases u hojear los libros de Geografía y mirar los hermosos dibujos de campos y ciudades, prometiéndose que algún día lograría ver esos lugares en persona. Ahora, no había nada que lo detuviera; tenía dinero, tenía tiempo. _"Sí"_, pensaba. _"Cuando la escuela termine, mi nueva vida comenzará"_

ººººººººº

Tres semanas más tarde, el único lugar en que Harry se sentía bien era la cama.

¡_Malditos elfos domésticos y sus nuevos alimentos exóticos!_

Por primera vez en un mes, Harry había estado planeando salir del castillo por un rato e ir de tiendas a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. Le haría bien tomar algo de aire fresco y entretenerse, a pesar de que sería perseguido por la prensa. Pero, como Hermione había dicho, 'no puedes matar al Señor Oscuro y esperar que te dejen en paz'.

Sin embargo, como era más que probable que tuviera una intoxicación (_¡era la última vez que comía algo que no reconociera!_), se temía que iba a pasar un día horrible.

Bueno, al menos no tenía diarrea. Ya era algo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?— preguntó Ron.

—Sí— gimió, quitándose la bata—. Voy a tener que acostarme, no me siento muy bien.

—Te ves un poco pálido— comentó su amigo—. Te dije que no te comieras ese pollo extraño. ¿Quieres que me quede?

—No, ve, está bien. Me voy a poner bien en cuanto duerma un poco.

—Vale, bien, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se metió bajo las cobijas.

—No— dijo, acurrucándose—. Estoy bien. Hasta luego.

Harry terminó durmiendo el resto de la tarde y noche, y cuando despertó al día siguiente, se sentía mucho mejor. Suponía que, después de todo, no había sido una intoxicación, sino una de esas cosas tontas que duraban veinticuatro horas. Lo que fuera, se alegraba que hubiera terminado.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, pasó el resto de la mañana en la sala común con Ron y Hermione, hablando de nuevo sobre las posibles carreras. Hermione había decidido que, si el Ministerio se organizaba, quizás le gustaría trabajar allí, aunque todavía no estaba segura de en cuál departamento. Ron, como Harry, seguía considerando convertirse en auror. Todavía no podían decidir hasta recibir los resultados de sus exámenes.

Eventualmente, mientras la sala común empezaba a vaciarse pues la gente iba a desayunar, se pararon y se unieron a los demás en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Habiendo perdido la cena la noche anterior por quedarse dormido, el estómago de Harry pronto empezó a gruñir.

La caminata hacia el desayuno fue la predecible. Los tres fueron bombardeados con las peticiones de autógrafos y la gente que les preguntaba toda clase de cosas. Colin Creevey y su cámara tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Al fin entraron en el Gran Comedor y lograron alcanzar la mesa Gryffindor antes que fueran interceptados nuevamente. Dean, Seamus y los demás ya estaban allí. Harry arrugó la nariz ante el olor del café y se sentó.

—Buenos días— Ginny les sonrió—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Harry?

—Mucho— contestó, aunque el olor del café empezaba a molesta su estómago.

—Lo que indica que no fue una intoxicación— comento Ron—. Probablemente sólo quería pasar un día en cama.

—Estaba enfermo y lo sabes— se defendió Harry—. Aunque el hedor del café está haciendo que me sienta un poco mareado— agregó, empujando la taza para alejarla.

Se movió para tomar el plato de salchichas, pero lo pensó mejor y en su lugar tomó una tostada. Quizás no se le había pasado el malestar después de todo. El sólo pensamiento de comer un desayuno inglés completo era suficiente para revolverle el estómago.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y arremetió sobre su tostada mientras Hermione, a su lado, se hacía un emparedado de tocineta, y del otro lado, Ron comenzaba a mascar una barra de chocolate.

—¿Vieron el periódico de hoy?— preguntó Neville, señalando el ejemplar doblado que estaba al lado de la jarra de jugo.

—Sigues siendo primera página— comentó Seamus a Harry—. Ya pasó un mes y todavía siguen hablando de la guerra.

—Bueno, fue una gran hazaña, ¿no?— señaló Ron—. Sólo tiene diecisiete años y mató al Señor Oscuro. Sin mencionar lo que pasó todos estos años. ¡Caramba!— ahora miraba a Harry—. ¡Debes ser uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo!

—¿Te has dado cuenta sólo de eso, Ron?— intervino Ginny—. Harry sobrevivió a la maldición mortal cuando era sólo un bebé, y lo hizo de nuevo hace un mes, sin mencionar que prácticamente i_voló_/i cuando salvó a Hermione, justo antes de matar a Ya—Sabes—Quien. ¡Por supuesto que es poderoso!

—Lo sé pero… nunca estuve presente. Wow, ¡es tan genial!

Harry suspiró y continuó desayunando. No le gustaba hablar sobre eso, pero el hecho era que era increíblemente poderoso. Dumbledore le había explicado cómo había logrado salvar a Hermione; aparentemente, cuando lo necesitaba con urgencia, era capaz de controlar su magia y extenderla ilimitadamente. Mientras Hermione había estado cayendo, no había deseado otra cosa que salvarla. El anciano le había dicho que su cuerpo había respondido a esto y su magia había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar, impulsándolo para después rodearlo con un capullo de hechizos de protección. A Dumbledore sólo le había pasado algo así tres veces en su larga vida.

En cuanto a cómo Harry había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, Dumbledore sólo podía atribuirlo a su poder. Seguro, algunas personas habían sobrevivido a esa maldición, pero cuando fue lanzada por magos o brujas débiles, pero sobrevivir a una de un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y regresó a su tostada. Algunas cosas en la vida simplemente eran demasiado confusas. Volvió a sintonizarse con la conversación a su alrededor.

—No es justo— estaba diciendo Ginny, escarbando la comida con su tenedor—. Todos ustedes se habrán ido para el año próximo. Esto va a estar muy aburrido.

—Sólo te queda un año más— la consoló Hermione—. Estoy segura que pasará volando.

—Sí— suspiró—. ¡Ey, pero al menos tendremos un verano divertido! No olviden que tenemos que ir a la boda de Bill.

—¡Sí, lo había olvidado!— exclamó Hermione—. ¿Ya decidieron dónde va a ser?

—Sí. En la casa familiar en Francia.

—Querrás decir 'palacio'— intervino Ron—. ¡Ese lugar es malditamente grande! No sé para que necesitan algo tan grande, cuando son sólo siete viviendo allí.

—Pero no te olvides de sus criados— le recordó Ginny.

—¿Cuántos hermanos y hermanas tiene ella en total?— curioseó Harry.

—Dos hermanos menores, una hermana mayor y una hermana más joven, la que tú ya conoces. Los hermanos y la hermana mayor son un poco molestos.

—¿Un poco? ¡Ginny, otro día con ellos y me hubiera suicidado!

Los demás rieron mientras ellos continuaban comentando sobre la boda. Harry nunca había ido a Francia o a una boda, así que en realidad le estaba apeteciendo.

Mientras la conversación derivaba hacia el Quidditch, Ron empezó su tercera barra de chocolate.

—¿Ey, quieres un poco?— preguntó, mientras se la tendía a Harry. De repente, el estómago del moreno dio una sacudida. El olor del chocolate, unido al desagradable aroma del café, le provocaron arcadas; su estómago empezó a gruñir con disgusto, y antes que pudiera hacer nada, estaba doblado sobre si mismo, vomitando.

ººººººººº

—Has pescado algo realmente repugnante, Harry— comentó Hermione, comprensiva—. Lo que necesitas es un montón de descanso. Y asegurarte de beber montones de agua.

—Estoy bien, de veras— estaba cansado se asegurárselo—. Probablemente sea uno de esos virus de veinticuatro horas.

—No te sentiste bien ayer— señaló ella—. No tiene sentido intentar buscar excusas, Harry. Estás enfermo y tienes que cuidarte. Ahora, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

—¿Qué tal chocolate y algo de café?— bromeó Seamus. Harry gimió, sintiéndose enfermo de sólo pensarlo.

—Sólo agua, por favor— pidió a Hermione—. Fría. Agua fría.

—Hermione, me duele la barriga— gimoteó Ron—. Por favor, ¿puedes traerme pastel de manzana?

—Y mi garganta también duele— terció Dean, asiendo su cuello dramáticamente—. ¿Me traerías algo de helado?

—Muy graciosos— murmuró Harry.

—Bien, realmente, no puedes esperar ser la reina del drama y llegar muy lejos con eso, ¿cierto?— bromeó Seamus.

—¡No estoy siendo una reina del drama!— protestó—. No es mi culpa si Hermione quiere darme todo masticado, satisfaciendo todas mis necesidades.

—Vale ya, chicos— dijo Hermione severa, aunque estaba sonriendo—. No discutan, Harry necesita descansar.

—No necesito descansar. Necesito aire fresco y paz, y quietud. Y mi agua helada.

ººººººººº

Unos pocos días más tarde, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio durante la cena.

—En celebración de la derrota de Voldemort, Hogwarts va a organizar un baile— informó, sonriendo a todo el comedor. A su alrededor, toda la gente estaba sonriendo y susurrando entre ellos, excitados. Harry debería haber previsto que vendría algo como esto, después de todo, había pasado un mes desde la Batalla Final y los estudiantes no habían planeado fiesta alguna, habiendo estado más preocupados por el recuerdo de la pérdida de los seres amados.

—Sin embargo, no será un baile cualquiera— continuó Dumbledore—. Los ciudadanos locales serán bienvenidos, así como los del Ministerio. Además, debemos esperar que se presenten periodistas y fotógrafos, lo que significa que deben comportarse lo mejor posible— aquí Dumbledore sonrió con los ojos brillantes—. El baile será la próxima semana, lo que espero les de tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Se pondrán anuncios por toda la escuela con detalles ulteriores.

—Fantástico— Hermione sonrió—. Será como tener un baile de promoción antes de partir.

—Excepto que estará repleto de miembros de la prensa— se quejó Harry.

—Bueno, tienen que tomarte fotos alguna vez, Harry— argumentó Hermione—. A fin de cuentas, eres el héroe de todos.

—¿Tú de qué lado estás?

—Del tuyo, por supuesto— replicó ella—. Pero el público necesita algo, antes o después. Quizás deberías considerar ofrecer esa entrevista y quitártelos del medio.

Harry pasó los dos días siguientes en la Torre Gryffindor, desanimado y sintiéndose como una mierda. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, y cuando no estaba durmiendo, se estaba quejando, a cualquiera que quisiera oírlo, sobre lo mal que se sentía.

El lunes en la mañana, lo encontró acurrucado en el sofá, escuchando como sus amigos parloteaban un poco más lejos. Se había sentido mal temprano en la mañana y desde entonces, Hermione había estado insistiéndole para que fuera a la enfermería. En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba inmersa en una conversación con Ginny, y Harry se alegraba de que finalmente hubiera dejado de presionarlo. Escuchó el retrato de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse a sus espaldas, y Lavander apareció.

—¡Adivinen que!— chilló, uniéndose a sus compañeros de séptimo alrededor de la chimenea.

—¿Ganaste un suministro de productos de belleza para el resto de tu vida?— sugirió Seamus, levantándose.

—¿Vas a ser el nuevo rostro para la línea más reciente de Mascara Negra Mágica?— secundó Dean.

—¡Oh! ¿Vas a trabajar en _'Viovet Fashion'_?— intentó Hermione.

—¡No, ojalá, ya quisiera yo!— contestó Lavander, sentándose en un apoyabrazos del sofá—. ¡Viovet es el catálogo de moda más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico! ¡Imaginen lo que significaría ser una de sus modelos! Aunque espero que ellos me tomen en cuenta, tengo todos los requisitos.

—¿Exactamente qué requisitos se necesitan para convertirse en super modelo?— indagó Ron, apoyándose sobre los codos y mirándola.

—¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?— preguntó, antes de rodar los ojos—. Buen aspecto, buena figura, lindos rasgos, alta, capaz de caminar en tacones altos…

—¿No, me refiero a que calificaciones mágicas necesitas?— explicó Ron, antes que la chica pudiera continuar inflando su ego.

—Ninguna en realidad— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque pienso que podría ayudar si tengo alguna, ¿sabes? No quiero ser vista como todo tetas y nada de cerebro.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron una a otra, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

—Bueno— comentó Dean—. Yo creo que tienes tanto tetas como cerebro.

—Awww— ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron—. Eso fue tan dulce. ¿Verdad que fue dulce?

—Empalagoso— murmuró Hermione, pero Harry y Ginny fueron los únicos que la escucharon.

—Entonces— dijo Ginny, cambiando de conversación—. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a contarnos?

—¿Qu…? ¡Oh, sí! Mis buenas nuevas. ¿Adivinen qué?

—¿Ganaste un suministro de productos de belleza para el resto de tu vida?— sugirió Seamus.

—¿No pasamos ya por todo esto?— inquirió Hermione—. ¿Cuáles son las noticias, Lavander?

—Bien— respondió con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Voy a ser tía!

—¡Aw, eso es genial!

—¡Felicitaciones!

—¡Es estupendo!

—Lo sé— les sonrió a todos—. ¡Yo, tía de alguien!

—¿De quién es el bebé? ¿De tu hermano o de tu hermana?

—Timothy, mi hermano mayor— dijo ella—. ¡Se acaba de enterar que tiene dos meses de embarazo! Él y su novio lo habían estado intentando por mucho tiempo.

—¿Él se acaba de enterar?— preguntó Harry—. ¿Los chicos pueden quedar embarazados?

—¡Por supuesto!— Lavender se echó a reír—. ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso!

—¡Yo no!— exclamó Ron con indignación.

—¿Estás preocupado porque puedas estar embarazado también, Ron?— bromeó Ginny.

—Muy graciosa— replicó el aludido con sarcasmo.

Continuaron hablando sobre el hermano de Lavender, sugiriendo toda clase de obsequios que ella podría hacer a su nuevo sobrino o sobrina, pero Harry no los escuchaba. Su mente se había atascado en una cosa y su corazón latía en su pecho con celeridad.

Los hombres podían quedar embarazados. Ohhh, mierda.

Pero tenía que haber otra explicación para que Harry se sintiera así. No podía saltar de inmediato a conclusiones, ¿verdad? Eso no le haría bien. Lo que necesitaba ahora era analizarlo con la cabeza fría… necesitaba mantener la calma… ser racional. Comenzó a estar consciente que Lavender había desaparecido y levantó la cabeza para ver a los demás siguiéndola a través del hueco de la puerta, era la hora de la cena. Ron y Hermione seguían sentados a su lado, recogiendo algunas cosas.

—Eso es realmente genial para Lavender— Hermione sonrió—. Desearía tener un hermanito o hermanita. O incluso un sobrino o sobrina. Todo lo que tengo son primos.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo exactamente logran embarazarse los chicos?— preguntó en una forma que esperaba no llamara la atención—. ¿Tienen que usar una poción para que suceda?

—No, no habitualmente— contestó Hermione, cerrando su bolsa—. Sucede de la misma manera que con el embarazo de parejas heterosexuales.

—Oh— dijo, intentando parecer sólo parcialmente interesado—. Se supone que entonces los síntomas serían los mismos, ¿no?

Ella levantó la bolsa hasta su hombro y retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro antes de mirar a Harry.

—Sabes— musitó, mientras Ron partía con rapidez a llevar su maletín al dormitorio—, nunca me dijiste dónde estuviste aquella noche.

—¿Qué noche?

—La noche antes de la batalla final— puntualizó—. Te pregunté ese día, justo antes de salir por la ventana, y dijiste que nos contarías después. Nunca lo hiciste.

—Oh— musitó, pillado—. Bien, sabes… no es algo que ahora importe realmente… Agua bajo el puente.

—Pero lo prometiste— presionó—. Prometiste contarnos cuando pasara esa horrible experiencia. Bien, la superamos, Harry. Estamos aquí.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… es complicado… y para ser sincero, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar después de todo este tiempo, ¿comprendes?

—Vale— aceptó ella—. Vale, está bien. No quiero obligarte a hablar sobre algo que no deseas.

Ron bajó las escaleras en ese momento y Harry se giró para salir, pero la chica le entregó su maletín al pelirrojo.

—¿Podrías guardarlo en tu dormitorio? Lo recogeré más tarde.

—Pero tengo hambre— gimió, aunque alargó la mano y recogió el bolso. Hermione se giró hacia Harry y éste suspiró.

—¿Por qué tanto interés acerca del embarazo masculino?— inquirió.

—Era sólo curiosidad, eso es todo— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué preguntaste acerca de los síntomas?

—Como dije, simple curiosidad, ¿vale? Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos ir a cenar?

—¿Este interés por el embarazo masculino no tendrá algo que ver con esa noche en que te desapareciste?

—No, Hermione, nada que ver, ¿vale? Ahora, termínalo, por favor.

ººººººººº

Harry permaneció despierto esa noche, escuchando los familiares ronquidos de Neville y el suave golpeteo de las gotas de la lluvia de verano afuera de la ventana. Sus ojos estaban cansados pero su mente no podía detener su carrera. Vale, había vomitado unas pocas veces… pero probablemente era por causa del calor. O por algo que había comido. O ambos.

Pero en serio, ¿qué probabilidad había de que estuviera embarazado? Era Harry Potter, nada como eso le iba a pasar a él. El se ocupaba de guerras, y Señores Oscuros, y Mortífagos, ¡no de bebés, y familia y todo eso!

¿Y si ordenaba un libro sobre embarazo masculino? ¿O también podía hacerse una prueba de embarazo? Pero eso era imposible… no podía ni siquiera bajar a desayunar sin que alguien le pidiera un autógrafo… ¡Ni imaginar lo que pasaría si entraba en una clínica y pedía algo como una prueba de embarazo!

Quizás debería ir a preguntarle a la enfermera de la escuela. Ella siempre ayudaba. Pero no… No podía ir a preguntarle sobre esto, no sin alguien con él…

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de dormir hasta que su mente descansara, saltó de la cama y bajó a la sala común.

Sacando su varita envió un mensaje a Hermione. Dumbledore le había enseñado ese pequeño truco un tiempo antes, para el caso de que alguna vez se encontrara en una posición aislada sin escape y no tuviera forma de comunicarse. Afortunadamente, nunca había tenido que usarlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y acurrucó las piernas debajo de él, sonando sus dedos para encender el fuego de la chimenea. No estaba planeando contarle todo a Hermione pero, sin embargo, necesitaba ayuda; estaba perdido y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer, nunca había pensado que podría llegar a encontrarse en esa situación.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves en las escaleras detrás de él y supo que pertenecían a Hermione. Ella entró en su campo de visión y Harry observó que su cabello estaba enmarañado y sus ojos cansados, pero cuando habló, su voz estaba llena de su energía habitual.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

—En realidad, no— murmuró, alejando la mirada—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Ese algo tiene que ver con embarazo?— preguntó astutamente.

Harry asintió.

—Necesito saber qué… qué síntomas son… y esas cosas…

—Enseguida vuelvo— dijo la chica, y antes que él pudiera contestar, desapareció escaleras arriba. Reapareció un momento después, llevando un gran libro en sus manos.

—Éste te contestará todo— explicó, cayendo de rodillas y abriendo el libro sobre una pequeña mesa frente a ellos—. Tiene una pequeña sección sobre el embarazo masculino aunque no es útil. Pero como los síntomas son muy similares en ambos sexos, estoy segura que estará bien por el momento…. ah, aquí lo tenemos: _Las diez principales señales de que puedes estar embarazada_— leyó en voz alta.

—Hermione— dijo Harry, antes que ella pudiera continuar—. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tienes ese libro sobre embarazos?

—Lo conseguí hoy— contestó—. ¿Honestamente piensas que cuando me dijiste que no te pasaba nada te creí? Pensé que era mejor conseguir un libro, por si acaso. Iba a buscar uno sobre embarazo masculino pero pensé que llamaría mucho la atención cuando registrara la salida con Madame Prince. Aunque si me preguntas, en Hogwarts deberían darse unas cuantas clases sobre Educación Sexual. Bien— regresó su atención al libro—. _Los síntomas: Pechos blandos e hinchados…_ Bueno, eso no sirve, tú no tienes senos. _Fatiga… el aumento en el nivel de la hormona progesterona y el stress que el cuerpo sufre mientras se adapta al embarazo, puede hacerle sentir como si hubiera corrido un maratón…_

—¡Sí, así exactamente es como me estoy sintiendo!

—_Hemorragia…_bueno, en realidad tú no tienes vagina, así que… _Náuseas y vómitos en la mayoría de las mujeres…_ supongo que también puede ser aplicado a los hombres…. _No se detecta hasta alrededor de un mes después de la concepción…_

—Mierda. Ha pasado un mes desde que dormí con…— se detuvo justo a tiempo, pero ella lo estaba mirando como si esperara que concluyera su oración. Harry apartó la vista. ¡De ninguna manera se lo iba a contar, ya bastante humillado se sentía!

—_Aumento en la sensibilidad hacia los olores_…— continuó ella finalmente y Harry sintió que era seguro mirarla de nuevo—. El otro día dijiste que el olor del café te estaba haciendo sentir enfermo. _Aversión a los alimentos. Repentinamente, encuentra que ciertos alimentos que habitualmente disfrutaba, ahora le resultan completamente repulsivos. Esta sensación puede ir y venir, o incluso permanecer, a lo largo del embarazo…_he notado que hace algún tiempo que no comes torta de chocolate en las comidas— comentó Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada.

—_Frecuentes ganas de orinar…_eso no se supone que empiece todavía, pero si tie…— Harry sacudió la cabeza antes que pudiera terminar—. Vale, entonces. Er… el siguiente es _ausencia del periodo_, no creo que eso te afecte en modo alguno. Siguiente… _Temperatura basal del cuerpo…_, de nuevo, no creo que eso aplique en este caso. Vale, aquí está la última…_una prueba de embarazo_— cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—No voy a hacerme una prueba de embarazo— se negó Harry, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que la prensa haría con eso? Y encima tengo que ir a ese estúpido baile en tres días. ¡Lo último que necesito es ser perseguido por los malditos paparazzi!

—Lo sé, Harry— le dijo, comprensiva—. Y por eso iba a proponerte ir a buscar una prueba yo. Pero— continuó, antes que el chico le agradeciera—, de verdad creo que ver un doctor sería mucha mejor opción.

—¿Qué? Tendría que decirle…

—Los sanadores no pueden contarle a nadie, Harry— lo tranquilizó—. Todo lo que se hable entre tu doctor y tú es estrictamente confidencial.

—Bien, sí, pero no tengo tiempo para ir a Londres justo ahora…

—No tienes que hacerlo— dijo ella—. Madame Pomfrey es una sanadora completamente calificada.

—¡Hermione…no! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie de la escuela sepa sobre esto! Mira, ya es suficientemente vergonzoso sin que la enfermera de la escuela se entere de todo.

—¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso?— demandó su amiga—. ¡Harry, es posible que hayas concebido un niño! Sí, puede que seas un poco joven para eso, pero has probado en muchas ocasiones que puedes manejar cualquier cosa. Harry, la concepción es algo natural.

—¡Natural en las mujeres!

—¡Y en los hombres gays del mundo mágico! Harry, no hay nada de que avergonzarse en esto.

—¡Lo hay en como ocurrió la concepción!— gritó—. Tú no sabes… posiblemente no comprenderías…

—Entonces cuéntame, Harry— suplicó—. Dame una oportunidad de entender. Quiero ayudarte.

—¡No puedes ayudarme!— le gritó, levantándose.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no me cuentas toda la historia?

Cuando él no contestó, la chica se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Harry, sólo acompáñame a ver qué dice Madame Pomfrey, ¿vale? No le contará a nadie; podemos confiar en ella. Va a poder ayudarte. ¿Por favor?

Harry apartó la mano de la chica y se dirigió hacia la mesa vacía en la esquina. La luz de la chimenea no era suficiente para llegar hasta allí y él se sentía seguro, oculto entre las sombras.

Hermione quería ayudarlo en verdad, y Harry sabía que si no averiguaba lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de su cuerpo, no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada más. Al menos, si sabía cual era la situación, podría enfocarse más y decidir lo que deseaba hacer. Pero… no podía estar embarazado. Simplemente no podía. ¡Era absurdo! La sola idea de que Harry Potter, el Salvador del mundo mágico, estuviera embarazado… bueno, era realmente risible. Después de todo por lo que había pasado… merecía un respiro. No más drama, no más escándalos… Sólo quería vivir y ser feliz, sin preocupaciones. No podía tener un bebé. No ahora. No con… Snape.

—Está bien— aceptó, suspirando—. Está bien. Iré a verla.

—Bien— dijo la joven, y asió su brazo para conducirlo fuera de la sala común antes que cambiara de opinión.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos de estudiantes y profesores, y no encontraron ni un solo fantasma. Él suponía que, ahora que la guerra había terminado, no era necesario que alguien patrullara durante la noche.

Continuaron su camino, con Harry deseando haber colocado un par de pantuflas en sus pies, mientras hacía contacto con el frío suelo de piedra.

Finalmente, alcanzaron la enfermería, y siguió a Hermione calmadamente a través de las puertas dobles. Como si sintieran su presencia, las velas cobraron vida.

—Ahora— dijo Hermione, guiándolo hacia una de las múltiples camas vacías—, quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

Tan pronto como se sentó, ella se precipitó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y desapareció de la vista.

Harry se quedó ahí, sus piernas colgando por el borde de la cama y pivotando constantemente. Él podría correr; podría levantarse y huir a su dormitorio, y evitar todo esto. Pero sin importar lo que pensara, en realidad no podía. Ahora estaba aquí y esto era lo que deseaba hacer. Quería averiguar, sabía que no podría seguir su vida sin saber. Tan pronto como Pomfrey le dijera que no, que no estaba embarazado, podría regresar a su vida.

¿Pero y si ella confirmaba sus temores? ¿Y si estaba gestando al bebé de Snape? ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué haría! Ciertamente, no le diría a nadie que era de Snape, eso seguro. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo diría al propio profesor, eso sólo le daría más munición.

Escucho pisadas y levantó la cabeza para ver a Hermione regresar, seguida por la enfermera.

—Sentimos molestarla tan tarde— decía Hermione, mientras la mujer mayor cerraba su bata alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, querida— desestimó—. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Ahora, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?

—Bien…— Hermione se calló y se detuvo frente a la cama de Harry, mirándolo—. Es Harry… Creemos que, emmm… quizás está, emmm…

—Pensamos que puedo estar embarazado— terminó Harry, deseando terminar con eso. Las inquietantes palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire mientras Madame Pomfrey sólo lo miraba.

—¿Emb… embarazado?

Harry asintió.

—Bien— dijo la sanadora, recuperándose—. Pronto lo averiguaremos. Acuéstese, por favor, señor Potter.

El joven se acostó en la cama y observó mientras la bruja sacaba su varita. Harry estaba seguro que estaba soñando, todo parecía tan irreal. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Si estaba embarazado, probablemente no se mantendría en secreto por mucho tiempo. Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones; no sabía absolutamente nada sobre bebés. Con seguridad, un niño nacido de él estaría sujeto a la atención pública, igual que el propio Harry. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

—¿Se ha sentido más cansado de lo que debería? ¿Algún malestar o reacción a los alimentos?

—Justamente analizamos los síntomas antes de venir aquí— explicó Hermione, mientras Madame Pomfrey golpeaba ligeramente el estómago del chico con su varita—. Tiene varios de ellos, incluyendo cansancio, malestares matutinos y aversión a algunos alimentos.

La enfermera terminó su examen y él se sentó, mirándola, esperando su diagnostico. El rostro de la mujer no traslucía nada y Hermione parecía tan aprensiva como él mismo.

—¿Bien?— inquirió Harry, incapaz de mantener el silencio más tiempo; aunque apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos, se sentía como una eternidad.

Ella pareció estudiar su rostro por un momento antes de contestar.

—De hecho, señor Potter, está embarazado— musitó suavemente—. Tiene un mes de embarazo.

ººººººººº

—Yo… yo no puedo estar… no puedo llevar un bebé, no ahora, yo… ¿está segura que no ha cometido un error?

—Estoy segurísima— contestó, sentándose en la cama del chico.

—Pero, no puedo estar… no así, no con… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero un bebé todavía, no estoy listo para una familia de ese tipo… ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Sinceramente, no puedo!

—Estoy segura que veras las cosas diferentes en la mañana, Harry— dijo Hermione, colocando una mano sobre la suya—. Y no olvides que Ron y yo estamos ahí para ti. Toda la familia Weasley estará más que dispuesta a ayudar. Y no puedes olvidar a Sirius y Remus.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sirius! ¿Que demonios iba a pensar? ¡Estaría tan enojado con él! ¡De todas las cosas estúpidas que podía haber hecho… justo había tenido que dormir con Snape! ¡Se i_había_/i quedado embarazado de Snape! ¡Sirius iba a matar a Snape, y luego iba a matarlo a él! ¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué todo esto?

—¿Por qué toda la mierda me pasa a mí?— se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal de una vez y que me dejen en paz?

—Lo sé— dijo Madame Pomfrey, compasiva—. Lo sé. Parece demasiado duro que esto pase ahora.

—¡Pero no puedo tener un bebé! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los hombres podían embarazarse hasta esta tarde! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué Sn…?

Se detuvo antes de decir nada más, maldiciéndose a si mismo.

¡Snape era un hombre malditamente adulto! ¡Era gay! ¡Era un mago completamente calificado! ¡Era un profesor para gritar ruidosamente! ¡Seguramente… i_seguramente_/i tenía conocimiento de lo que podía pasar! ¿Por qué demonios no le había advertido? ¿Por qué no había usado protección? ¡Todo era culpa de Snape! ¿Cómo había podido hacerle esto? ¿Cómo?

Harry ahora estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, pero temblaba de manera incontrolada.

—Estamos aquí para ti, Harry— repitió Hermione, abrazándolo—. Todos estamos aquí para ti. En cada etapa del camino.

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¡Fui golpeado por la maldición mortal! ¿Cómo pudo el bebé sobrevivir a eso? ¡Eso debería haberlo matado!

—¿Quieres decir que fuiste a la batalla estando embarazado?— Madame Pomfrey estaba impactada pero él pudo escuchar su tono de desaprobación.

—Obviamente, no sabía que estaba embarazado— se defendió.

—Pero eso fue hace un mes— terció Hermione, mirándolo—. Tienes un mes de embarazo.

—La noche anterior… ya sabes, la noche que me desaparecí. Tuve que concebirlo entonces.

—Déjenme entender esto bien— Madame Pomfrey se enderezó—. Fue a la batalla, donde recibió numerosas maldiciones, incluyendo la maldición mortal, y utilizó una cantidad extraordinaria de poder… ¿y todo eso con un mes de embarazo?

Harry asintió.

—Es un milagro. Un verdadero milagro, que el bebé haya sobrevivido. La maldición mortal debería haberlo matado, y ambos, usted y el bebé, sobrevivieron. ¡Nunca escuché nada igual!

—Fuiste bendecido, Harry— Hermione sonrió—. Fuiste bendecido con ese bebé.

—Ahora— comentó Madame Pomfrey, levantándose—, le voy a referir con alguien en San Mungo, una comadrona que va a poder controlarlo a lo largo de todo el embarazo y en el parto. Ella le explicará todo y estará disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.

—Y yo puedo acompañarte a comprar cosas para el bebé— dijo Hermione—. Tengo un montón de primos bebés y sé lo que vas a necesitar.

Pero Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesitas molestarte— le dijo, secando algunas lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

—No hay razón para hacer todo eso, no voy a precisar de nada. Sólo necesito saber cómo conseguir un aborto.

—¿Qué? ¡Harry, no!— Hermione lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

—Es mi elección, Hermione— replicó, levantándose y apartándola—. Yo soy quien estoy llevando al bebé, yo quien tiene que parirlo. Es mi elección.

—Harry— insistió ella, siguiéndolo—. Harry, ¡el bebé ya lleva un mes dentro de ti! ¡Tú le diste la vida! ¡Se le dio una segunda oportunidad! ¿No crees que merece una oportunidad de vivir su vida?

—Hermione, no discutas conmigo. ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto! Es mi bebé, es mi cuerpo, es mi decisión, ¿vale?

—¡Pero no es tu vida para tomarla! ¡Harry, por favor, no hagas esto! ¡No puedes matar!

—No estoy matando, Hermione. ¡Ni siquiera vive todavía! Es sólo un… una cosa; algo resultado de un estúpido, _estúpido_ error. Es mi elección, ¿vale? Yo soy quien va a tener que vivir con esto.

—Pero, Harry, ¡está vivo! ¡Al momento en que lo concebiste, le diste la vida! ¡Sobrevivió a Voldemort! ¡Estás destinado a tener este bebé, Harry!

—Pensaba que no creías en el destino.

—Sabes que no lo hago— replicó—. ¡Pero no puedo creer que vayas a ignorar lo que ha pasado aquí! ¡El bebé no murió ese día, Harry! Seguramente eso significará algo para ti.

—Hermione, para ya, ¿vale? Hay gente que no está preparada para tener hijos. Los errores pasan. No puedo tener este niño solo, así que no lo tendré en absoluto.

—¡Pero te vamos a ayudar! Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus… ¡Todos estamos aquí para ti!

—¡No van a poder estar cada hora de cada día! Todos tienen sus propias vidas, trabajos que empezar, familias que hacer… Hermione, no puedo contar con otra gente para hacer esto por mí, cuando yo mismo no quiero ser parte de esto. Apenas terminé de matar a Voldemort; simplemente quiero mi vida de vuelta. No puedo lidiar con la responsabilidad de nadie más, no cuando estoy finalmente libre.

—¿Y el otro padre?— preguntó Madame Pomfrey—. ¿No debería decirle esto?

—Él no me quiere, y ciertamente no querrá al bebé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no le has preguntado?

—Por la manera en que me trató— le contestó—. Por lo que dijo la mañana después que dormimos juntos. Este bebé no se supone que esté aquí. Sólo estoy reparando un error al deshacerme de él.

—No, Harry— dijo Hermione, fríamente—. No, lo que estás haciendo es eliminar una oportunidad de vida.

—¿Y qué vida tendría? ¿Quieres verlo crecer en un mundo donde sus padres ni siquiera lo desean?

—¡Entonces entrégalo en adopción! ¡Hay muchas personas allá afuera que darían cualquier cosa por tener un niño!

—¡No! No, ¿vale? ¡No! ¡Es mí bebé y es mí decisión! ¡No voy a pasar nueve meses de embarazo para tener un niño que ni siquiera voy a conservar!

Sabía que estaba sonando frío y cruel y realmente se odiaba por eso. Pero apenas podía soportar del pensamiento de tener un bebé de Snape, sería un constante recordatorio de cuanto lo odiaba el hombre. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que había arruinado su vida al momento en que Harry había ganado el control de ella. Y su razón para no dar el bebé en adopción no era egoísta; la verdad era que si lo traía al mundo, si firmaba un contrato que dijera que entregaría el bebé a otra pareja, si hacía todo eso, sabía que cuando llegara el momento de entregar al bebé, no sería capaz de hacerlo, estaría demasiado atado a él. Pero conservarlo no era una opción.

—No puedo criar un niño y no podría soportar entregarlo— dijo, manteniendo un tono de voz plano—. Un aborto es la única opción. Al menos así, el bebé no sabrá que no fue deseado.

—Sabes— dijo Hermione, con ojos fríos; Harry nunca la había visto así—. Sabes, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo de negarle a un inocente la oportunidad la vivir. Estoy realmente enfadada contigo, Harry. No puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme.

Y sin lanzarle una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo: Objetos Perdidos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a:

**Lupita Snape, Lady Asuki y Saandraah**

por sus preciosísimos comentarios

Besitos y hasta la próxima

Alisevv


	14. Perder y Encontrar

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en :

/s/2963229/1/LifeLoveandEverythinginBetween

**Nota autora: IMPORTANTE—POR FAVOR, LEER : **Debo advertir sobre este capítulo. Yo supe desde el comienzo que esto iba a pasar. Después de leer todos sus comentarios, admito que lo volví a pensar, pero un amigo me convenció que continuara con mi idea original y eso hice. Sólo quiero asegurarles que el fic tendrá un final feliz y tendrá dos secuelas con poca angustia, pero en este momento debo advertir que el capítulo trata delicadamente temas que a algunas personas pueden no gustarles. Si ése es el caso, de verdad me disculpo. Por favor, no me odien después de leer el capítulo, las cosas mejorarán, lo prometo.

**Nota traductora:** Bueno, el capi es duro pero los animo a leerlo. Sólo quiero agregar a lo dicho por la autora, que ni Harry ni Sev mueren (o no habría secuelas jiji)

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 14/15**

**Perder y Encontrar**

Harry terminó de escribir la carta a Sirius y la firmó, antes de deslizar el pergamino en el sobre y sellarlo. Había pensado que lo mejor era decirle que iba a salir de vacaciones durante las primeras semanas del verano, de modo que su padrino no hiciera planes. Sabía que el hombre no estaría muy feliz con esto, pues extrañaba a su ahijado terriblemente cuando estaba en la escuela, pero sólo sería por unas pocas semanas, pues todavía necesitaba encontrar trabajo y comprar una casa.

Dejo la carta en su mesita de noche, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. La risa distante de los estudiantes llegaba hasta sus oídos a través de la ventana abierta y Harry sonrió con tristeza. Deseaba poder estar ahí afuera, disfrutando del sol del verano con los demás. Pero le había dicho a Ron que necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que haría cuando terminara Hogwarts. La verdad era que deseaba un tiempo a solas. Hermione no le hablaba y dudaba que lo volviera a hacer. La noticia de que iba a abortar le había dolido a la chica tremendamente. El dolor de él era que su amistad con Hermione estaba siendo destruida por esto.

Pero permanecía el hecho de que era incapaz de conservar al bebé; un bebé que había sido engendrado por _Severus Snape_. Criar un niño era una enorme responsabilidad y no estaba seguro de estar listo para asumir ese papel tan pronto, luego de haber restablecido la paz en el mundo mágico. En el pasado, su vida había estado limitada, primero por los Dursley, y luego por Voldemort. Pero ahora todo había terminado; había quedado libre de las cadenas que lo habían atado por tanto tiempo. Ahora era tiempo de empezar a vivir. Ya era el momento de hacer todo lo que había deseado.

Había perdido su niñez y no tenía intención de perder sus años de libertad. Deseaba viajar, explorar, experimentar cosas diferentes. Quería divertirse; divertirse sin que hacerlo terminara resultando un peligro para el resto del mundo. Al fin era libre. Lo último que necesitaba ahora, de todas las cosas, era un bebé.

_Un lindo pequeño, con grandiosas mejillas rosadas y unos grandes ojos verdes…_

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y él levantó la cabeza para ver a Ron entrando y tirándose en su cama, exhausto. Harry se sentó al lado de la ventana.

—¿Hermione consiguió que corretearas?— preguntó, mirando a su amigo.

—De una forma que no creerías— contestó, echando el brazo sobre su cara—. Todos están en una lucha de agua allá afuera y el alboroto es tremendo. Necesitaba un descanso— se detuvo para suspirar profundamente, antes de enderezarse y rodar para quedar frente a Harry—. Entonces, ¿ya hablaste con Dumbledore?

—¿Ah?

—¿Que si hablaste con Dumbledore?

—Oh— recordó—. Sí, lo hice. Todo está bien.

Ron asintió. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero quizás pensó que era mejor dejarlo. Comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con un hilo de su almohada. Cuando finalmente decidió expresar en voz alta lo que rondaba su mente, no estaba mirando a Harry.

—Tú, err… bien, Hermione me dijo sobre el bebé… y todo eso.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Vamos, compañero, no puedes culparla por contarme— le dijo—. Somos tus mejores amigos, ¿no? Ella está preocupada por ti.

—No lo está, ella está furiosa conmigo— argumentó Harry.

—Se calmará eventualmente— dijo su amigo, aunque no sonaba muy convencido de ello—. Hermione sólo, no sé… tiene problemas para entender tus razones para… ya sabes… abortar.

—Sí, bien, ¡ése no es para nada su asunto!

—Ey, no hay necesidad de desquitarse conmigo, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ¡ella es tu novia!

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

Harry sólo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira— continuó Ron—. Hermione me contó por qué quieres abortar y todo eso, y supongo que en cierto modo, puedo comprender que… no ha sido precisamente fácil de sobrellevar, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, todo siempre te pasa a ti, y convengo en que sí, es hora que descanses y todo…

—¿Pero?

—Bien… es un bebé, ¿sabes? No estoy en contra del aborto ni nada pero… quizás la concepción de ese niño no fue un error, quizás fue una bendición.

Harry levantó la vista.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé realmente— murmuró, apartando la mirada—. No soy bueno en esta clase de cosas, sabes que no. Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es, bueno, quizás el bebé sea algo bueno. Algo bueno que viene de toda esta mierda. Se te ha dado la oportunidad de tener una familia, y eso es algo que siempre has querido. Puedes darle a este niño lo que tú nunca tuviste.

Harry no dijo nada. Ron tenía razón en eso, él había deseado una familia. Pero cuando había pensado en eso, siempre había imaginado padres, y hermanas y hermanos… quizás alguien con quien casarse. Un bebé jamás había cruzado por su mente. Bueno, quizás una vez… o dos…

…Vale, está bien, sí había pensado en bebés, pero siempre había dibujado su pequeña familia perfecta incluyendo una figura materna para sus niños, quizás viviendo en una linda y acogedora casita en algún lugar del país, con un gran jardín trasero y una agradable laguna donde, cada domingo, la familia pudiera hacer picnic, lanzar migajas de pan a los peces… Eso sería, por supuesto, después que saliera de su penthouse ideal.

¿_Realmente_ estaba haciendo lo correcto al librarse de esto? ¿Era algo egoísta hacerse un aborto? ¿Quizás debería conservarlo? Seguro, él sería un padre soltero, pero no era como si no pudiera permitírselo. Él era capaz de dar al niño una vida holgada, segura, agradable. Después de haber tenido un inicio de vida de mierda, tener este bebé le proporcionaría compañía y amor. Claro, la gente hablaría, ¿y eso qué? Después de esta bomba, pasaba bastante de los demás.

Y siempre estaba la posibilidad de adopción. ¿Pero realmente podría entregar a su niño? ¿Podría pasar los nueve meses de embarazo, la agonía del parto, mirar a su bebé y simplemente entregarlo a extraños? ¿Y si eran Mortífagos que habían logrado escapar? ¿Y si eran personas horribles? ¿Y si abusaban del pobrecito? ¿De verdad quería tomar ese riesgo?

Quizás Sirius y Remus querrían quedarse con el bebé. Ellos eran unos padres grandiosos y Harry sabía que amarían al niño como si fuera propio. Pero entonces tendría que ver a su propio hijo siendo criado por otras personas. ¿Su hijo nunca sabría quien era su padre verdadero? ¿Y si empezaba a encariñarse con él y quería conservarlo?

Estaba embarazado. Tenía un bebé en su interior. ¿Y si abortaba y nunca tenía oportunidad de tener otro?

—Ron, me estaba preguntando donde te habías… oh.

Hermione había entrado en el dormitorio.

—Sólo voy a conseguir algo de agua, estaré afuera un rato— le dijo Ron a la chica. Se levantó y fue al baño.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Harry permaneció en un amargo silencio con Hermione. Debía haberla ofendido profundamente cuando le había gritado, diciéndole que no iba a conservar al bebé. Nunca había sabido el punto de vista de la chica acerca del aborto pero había pensado que, al ver que su mejor amigo estaba en problemas, ella lo habría apoyado sin importar lo que decidiera. Pues al final del día, usado como un cliché, era su decisión, estaban hablando de su vida y su cuerpo después de todo.

Incapaz de seguir soportando la mirada de Hermione, se levantó.

—¿Tienes que mirarme enfurruñada?

—La conciencia culpable te esta molestando, ¿cierto?— preguntó ella, siguiéndolo hasta la sala común.

—De verdad que no tengo que seguir aguantando esto— dijo con un suspiro, girándose a mirarla—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que es mi decisión, Hermione? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no lo dejas así?

—Porque, Harry, es un asesinato— replicó—. ¿Quieres cometer un asesinato?

—Ya lo hice— le recordó el joven—. A un tipo grande, viejo, horrendo, que se hacía llamar Señor Oscuro y tenía un temperamento bastante desagradable. ¿Te suena?

—No puedo creer que estés siendo sarcástico con algo así— bufó ella—. ¿No estás tomando esto en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy tomando en serio! ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy? ¡¿Y quién demonios piensas que eres?!

—¡Soy tu amiga, Harry! Quiero que hagas lo correcto. Simplemente, no puedo entender por qué quieres abortar. ¡Harry, es una vida inocente!

—¡Tú no comprendes! ¡No entiendes lo que significa ser yo! ¡Probablemente, no puedes comprender por lo que estoy pasando, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme! ¡Hasta que estés en mi lugar, no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre esto!

—Pero Harry…

El chico la interrumpió.

—¿Tienes una idea de por lo que estoy pasando?— Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio—. No— espetó él—. ¡Entonces, no te atrevas a pararte ahí y decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!

—Chicos, chicos, vamos, no peleen— se escuchó la voz de Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Harry no creía posible estar tan enojado con uno de sus amigos, pero Hermione realmente estaba empezando a probar su temperamento. ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo esto? No era como si pudiera ir a los brazos del otro padre en busca de consuelo.

—Ella empezó— murmuró Harry con enfado.

—No hubiéramos discutido si escucharas razones.

—Hermione, vamos, sólo déjalo, ¿vale? Suficientemente duro es para él sin tu insistencia.

—¡¿Insistencia?! Ron, él está…

—¡Hermione!

Ante el grito de Ron, la chica cerró la boca pero se mordió el labio, como si intentara evitar continuar.

—Gracias— dijo Ron—. Ahora— continuó lentamente—, voy a regresar allá afuera. ¿Alguno de ustedes viene conmigo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo voy a bajar a conseguir algo de comer— declaró.

—¿Hermione?

—Yo voy contigo. Pero no voy a jugar.

Después de despedirse de Ron, Harry comenzó su lento descenso hacia las cocinas. Estaba seguro que Hermione regresaría algún día, después de todo, habían sido los mejores amigos durante siete años… En realidad, no podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

ººººººººº

Severus refunfuñaba mientras se dirigía a las oficinas de la Dirección. El por que el anciano no podía mover su perezoso trasero y bajar a sus habitaciones estaba más allá de su comprensión. ¿Y si hubiera estado a mitad de la elaboración de una poción y no hubiera podido dejarla?

La guerra había terminado y estaban casi a finales del año escolar, entonces, ¿qué podía querer discutir el Director? ¡Si era otro de sus intentos para que asistiera al maldito baile del viernes…!

Una vez que hubo alcanzado la entrada de la oficina, tocó y entró. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, luciendo alto y poderoso, y ligeramente ridículo, en su túnica púrpura y oro. El anciano sonrió y le hizo señas para que tomara asiento.

—Buenas tardes, Severus. ¿Cómo estás este agradable día?

"_Bueno, he arruinado mi única oportunidad de ser feliz, y herido e insultado a la única persona que alguna vez mostró un verdadero interés romántico en mí, y después que él se gradúe probablemente nunca lo volveré a ver, y tendré que vivir con mi culpa y arrepentimiento por el resto de mi vida"_

—He estado mejor— dijo en voz alta—. No tengo tiempo para cortesías, Albus. ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?

Con un suspiro, Dumbledore interrumpió su cotilleo.

—Hay algo que deseo conversar contigo— hizo una pausa, en espera que Severus hablara. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a conseguir ni una palabra de su interlocutor, continuó—: Es sobre algo que dijiste después de la Batalla Final.

De nuevo Severus permaneció en silencio. Realmente, no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de Dumbledore.

—Cuando te encontré en el campo de batalla, apenas consciente, te referiste a Harry como 'mi Harry'.

"_¡Oh, hijo de puta! ¡Actúa fríamente, Severus. Sólo actúa fríamente"_

—Estoy muy seguro que no dije eso— declaró.

—Yo estoy muy seguro de que lo hiciste. Además, hablaste de cómo te habías portado con él y que no tuviste oportunidad de pedirle perdón.

—Realmente…

—Severus… perdóname por preguntar pero, ¿hay algo entre tú y Harry?

"_Ninguna maldita cosa. No después del modo en que lo traté"_

—¿Con Potter? ¿Hablas en serio? Albus, él tiene diecisiete años.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso. Pero no puedo ignorar lo que dijiste, aún cuando estabas apenas consciente. Sólo… ¿de qué tienes que disculparte con él?

—Nada— replicó Severus, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control—. Cuando me encontraste, estaba completamente desorientado. No hablaba con sentido.

—Lo llamaste 'mi Harry'

—¿Por qué estás planteándome esto ahora? – inquirió Severus, en un intento de evitar dar una respuesta apropiada—. Ha pasado un mes desde aquel día.

—Estaba esperando que tú me lo contaras— admitió el anciano—. Severus, si hay algo entre Harry y tú…— se detuvo y suspiró—. Es un estudiante, Severus. Un adolescente. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

—Albus, créeme cuando te digo que Harry y yo no estamos involucrados de ninguna forma. Ahora, si eso es todo, voy a seguir con lo mío.

ººººººººº

A la siguiente mañana, Harry despertó para encontrarse con que el dormitorio estaba vacío. Rodando sobre si mismo, miró el reloj que tenía al lado de su cama: la una y veintitrés minutos de la tarde. Supuso que era hora de levantarse.

Tomó sus ropas del piso y caminó hacia el cuanto de baño. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y lanzó la ropa a un lado. Después de ir al baño y aliviarse, observó su reflejo en el espejo. Afortunadamente, todavía no se le notaba nada. Bien. Quería aprovechar el tiempo cálido y broncearse algo antes de salir de vacaciones, ya que no planeaba ir a alguna playa por el momento. Había decidido que primero quería visitar algunas ciudades y el campo, antes de dirigirse a climas más calientes y exóticos.

Apartándose del espejo, se metió en la ducha, debajo del rociador caliente. Se enjabonó y lavó su cabello antes de enjuagarse y salir. Una vez seco, se deslizó en su ropa, sin preocuparse por peinar su cabello mojado. Su estómago estaba empezando a gruñir del hambre, así que se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y levantó su pijama. Estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a la habitación, cuando escuchó voces. Sonaban como Ron y Hermione.

Con el oído presionado contra la puerta del baño, escuchó.

—Comprendo que alguna gente quiera hacerse abortos— estaba diciendo Hermione—. Sólo que nunca pensé que alguien que yo conociera quisiera uno.

—Sólo porque él diga que quiera uno no significa que vaya a hacerlo— argumentaba Ron.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si lo hace? No quiero que viva con la culpa. Estaba tratando de cuidarlo.

—¿Exigiéndole que tenga al bebé?— dijo Ron, alzando la voz—. ¡No puedes obligarlo a tener al niño, Hermione!

—No estoy obligándolo a tener al niño.

—¡Sí, lo estás haciendo!

—Si no quería un bebé, debería haber usado anticonceptivos.

—¡Él ni siguiera sabía que los hombres podían quedar embarazados! ¡Yo ni siguiera sabía que los hombres podían quedar embarazados, y fui criado en el mundo mágico!

—¡Bien, debería haber investigado un poco antes de dormir con un tío!

—Oh, investigar, sí, eso es verdaderamente romántico.

—Bien, en vista del hecho que Harry ya no está con este hombre misterioso, no hubo verdadero romance de todas formas.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio antes que Ron volviera a hablar.

—Nunca pensé que tú le harías esto. ¿Has visto lo que todo esto le ha afectado? Somos sus mejores amigos, Hermione. Nos necesita. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

—Tú sabes como soy, Ron— dijo Hermione, pero esta vez su voz era mucho más apagada y con un ligero todo de disculpa—. Yo quiero hacer el bien, dar una mejor vida a los elfos domésticos, darles derechos humanos a los hombres lobo… Darles una oportunidad de vivir a los niños nonatos. Así es como soy, no puedo evitarlo. Él… bien, él sonó tan serio cuando dijo… No pensé.

—Eso es bastante obvio— declaró Ron—. Sé que te gusta ayudar e intentar que se haga lo correcto, pero con esto… Es su elección, Hermione— un nuevo silencio antes que Ron continuara—. ¿En algún momento consideraste cómo todo esto afecta a Harry? Está asustado. Entró en pánico cuando se enteró que estaba embarazado.

—Lo sé— musitó Hermione suavemente.

—Sí quiere abortar, sólo podemos permitírselo… Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar pero, Hermione, él está en todo su derecho.

—¿Crees que lo hará?

—No tengo idea. Quizás una vez que supere la impresión y tenga tiempo de reflexionar… Pero no puedes seguir gritándole, ¿vale?

—Está bien— dijo ella suavemente—. No se lo mencionaré nuevamente.

—¿Y te disculparás?

—Sí. Lo prometo.

Harry escuchó como la puerta del otro lado se abría y la conversación terminaba. Se giró y recostó su espalda contra la pared. No estaba seguro que pensar de lo que acababa de escuchar. Sonaba como si Hermione fuera a ser nuevamente su amiga, pero sólo porque Ron la había presionado. ¿O ella realmente querría apoyarlo en esto? En cualquier caso, todavía tenía una enorme decisión que tomar, con o sin su amiga.

ººººººººº

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la tarde con Madame Pomfray, conversando sobre lo que significaría hacerse el aborto. Ella le había dado unos cuantos folletos con información y detalles para poder contactar con medimagos que trabajaban con el proceso de abortar. También habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Harry conservara y criara el bebé o lo diera en adopción. La mujer fue muy comprensiva y no juzgó nada de lo que el chico dijo, aunque insinuó varias veces que el otro padre también debería poder decidir en todo esto.

Al final de su reunión, Harry le pidió su opinión, sobre si debería abortar o no.

—Lo que yo piense no es importante aquí, Harry— dijo ella, amablemente—. La decisión la debes tomar tú.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde acostado en la cama. Se había aterrado al descubrir que estaba embarazado. Había hablado antes de pensar lo que estaba diciendo. En ese momento, había querido el aborto, pero sólo porque estaba aterrado. Pero ahora, sus pensamientos se estaban replanteando. ¿Realmente quería un aborto? ¿Podría deshacerse de su propio bebé, su propia carne y sangre? ¿Y si se libraba de esto y nunca podía embarazarse nuevamente? ¿Pero, podría hacer frente a un bebé? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con uno; pero también, ¿qué padre primerizo sabía? ¿Sería capaz de cuidarlo apropiadamente? ¿Estaría dispuesto a poner su vida en espera una vez más? Tener un bebé era un paso enorme. Difícilmente tendría tiempo para ocuparse de tener un trabajo apropiado, una relación apropiada…

Si conservaba al bebé, tendría que decirle a Severus. ¿Él querría ayudar? ¿Exigiría el derecho de visitas? ¿Se sentiría cómodo teniéndolo dando vueltas alrededor? ¿O quizás el hombre le instaría a tener el aborto?

Harry se sentó en la cama por horas, analizando mentalmente todas las opciones posibles, las consecuencias que cada una de ellas tendrían en su futuro y la gente que resultaría afectada por su decisión. Era ya tarde en la noche, cuando finalmente tomó una decisión.

ººººººººº

El jueves muy temprano, Harry se sentó solo en la sala común. No podía dormir. Su mente no se detenía. Todo lo que podía pensar era en qué le depararía el futuro.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si debería mencionarle algo a Severus. Madame Pomfrey tenía razón… él tenía derecho a saber. Pero incluso si le contara, no pensaba cambiar su decisión para adaptarse a él. Ya había atravesado el infierno con esto.

El baile se efectuaría al día siguiente, en la noche. Quizás le contaría entonces. O quizás no. Escuchó suaves pisadas detrás y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver a Hermione aparecer doblando una esquina. La chica se detuvo al pie de las escaleras cuando notó a Harry, antes de apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?— preguntó ella.

—No podía dormir— contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual— replicó la joven, todavía parada ahí.

Harry la miró con tristeza, esperando que ella dijera algo más. Odiaba el silencio entre ellos; había sido amigos por siete años, y sería una pena que ahora se distanciaran, estando tan cerca del final de la escuela. Además, ella le había prometido a Ron que se disculparía.

Eventualmente, Hermione levantó la vista y avanzó unos pocos pasos.

—No debí gritarte— dijo—. Tú estabas asustado. Debería haberme puesto en tu lugar. Quiero decir, tener un bebé es algo muy grande, puede afectar todo y a todos los que te rodean. Ahora sé que necesitabas tiempo. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es… Lo lamento.

—Está bien— musitó el joven—. Sé que fui un poco precipitado y comprendo por qué estabas en contra de que me deshiciera de esto. Pero tienes que entender la posición en que me encuentro. Tienes que aceptar que esto es mi decisión.

—Lo hago, Harry— dijo, acercándose—. Todavía somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo somos— contestó con una sonrisa, era genial hablarle amistosamente de nuevo—. No podría sobrevivir sin ti y sin Ron— se arrodilló en el sofá y se giró para darle un abrazo. Se sentía bien sostener a alguien por un momento.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sorbió y se dio vuelta para partir.

—Voy a intentar dormir un poco— explicó, lloriqueando—. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Hermione— dijo, mirando su espalda—. Voy a conservarlo. Voy a tener a mi bebé.

ººººººººº

Harry y Ron pasaron la mayor parte del jueves ayudando a Hermione y Ginny a decidir lo que llevarían al baile el siguiente día. Harry había planeado llevar su túnica de gala, y Fred y George habían enviado a Ron una nueva, más moderna que la de su último baile, pero las chicas eran un asunto completamente diferente. Sacaron todos los vestidos y zapatos de fiesta, así como túnicas y accesorios. ¿Qué colores deberían llevar? ¿Cómo se deberían arreglar el cabello? ¿Qué perfume sería el indicado para la ocasión?

Harry habría puesto los ojos en blanco, y les habría dicho que estaban armando un lío demasiado gordo, pero sabía que hacer eso sería peligroso. Después de todo, vendrían varios fotógrafos y, siendo amigas cercanas de Harry Potter, era más que seguro que terminarían en los periódicos, y en ese caso, ellas querrían lucir de lo mejor. Nunca negar a una chica sus productos de belleza.

Una vez que salieron de eso, sin embargo, el trío pasó el resto del día charlando sobre Harry y su bebé. Tía Hermione estaba realmente excitada, iba a adorar al pequeño bebé, y Harry tenía que admitir que realmente se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de tener un niño; incluso Ron le decía que ahora se iba a pasar el día entre llantos, cambio de pañales, dormir y dar de comer, al punto que desearía haber cambiado de opinión. Todo lo que Harry podía pensar sobre eso era que le gustaría tener a su bebé en los brazos, acunarlo suavemente y dormirlo cuando llorara. Si no estuviera embarazado ya, definitivamente tendría que decir que tenía ganas de estarlo.

Ron le había preguntado si estaba planeando quedarse en Grimmauld Place con Sirius y Remus una vez que tuviera el bebé, ésa parecía la decisión más inteligente. Pero Harry se moría por tener su propio lugar donde criar a su niño. Por supuesto, tener un bebé significaba que no podría seguir con su sueño del penthouse, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Encontraría una casa linda y de un tamaño cómodo, en algún lugar que resultara práctico, y proporcionaría a su hijo todo lo que pudiera necesitar. ¿Qué si no trabajaba? ¿Y qué si no tenía vida social? Tendría a su bebé.

Ron le había sugerido conseguir una niñera de medio tiempo, de forma que pudiera lograr una cierta normalidad en su vida, pero no había forma de que Harry aceptara dejar a su bebé en manos de una extraña.

Ambos le preguntaron quién era el padre, pero como su amigo había rehusado hablar de eso, dejaron el asunto muy pronto. Internamente, Harry sabía que debería contarle a Severus que iba a tener a su bebé, pero no sería capaz de enfrentar su rechazo una vez más. Tendría que hacerlo algún día, estaba seguro de eso, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le aterraba la idea, así que al final empujó la idea al fondo de su mente.

—¡Va a ser tan genial!— Hermione sonrió, abrazando a su amigo—. ¡Un pequeño bebé Potter! ¿Prometes que nos dejarás hacer de niñeros de vez en cuando?

—Lo prometo— dijo, riendo ante el entusiasmo de ella—. Sé que antes estaba contra la idea de conservarlo, pero ahora en todo lo que puedo pensar es en ver a mi bebé dando sus primeros pasitos o diciendo sus primeras palabras. Nunca he estado cerca de un bebé; realmente es un trabajo tan difícil como todos dicen, ¿cierto?

—Estoy segura que cada padre pasa por un periodo donde aprenden lo básico— comentó Hermione—. Estarás bien, confía en mí.

—Yo todavía no puedo creerlo— dijo Ron—. Vas a tener un bebé. En ocho meses tendrás un hijo o una hija. Cuan bizarro es eso.

—Lo sé— Harry sonrió—. Ni yo puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, realmente voy a pasar por esto. Voy a conservarlo. Voy a ser padre. ¡Yo!

Finalmente, después de mucho parloteo, se hizo la hora de empezar a vestirse para el baile. Mientras todas las chicas correteaban de regreso a sus habitaciones, los muchachos se encaminaron a sus dormitorios y a las duchas.

Harry tardó un poco más que los demás, al ser más consciente de su cuerpo. Sabía que aún no mostraba nada, pero todavía se sentía un poco torpe. Permaneció bajo la ducha un largo rato, lavando su cabello profundamente. Sólo imaginar… en pocos meses, tendría una barriga bastante notoria; por extraño que fuera, en realidad iba a seguir con todo esto del embarazo. Sería toda una experiencia, ¡estaba seguro de eso! En vista que sólo quedaba él en el baño, se secó con una toalla, se vistió, y se dirigía a su dormitorio para recoger su túnica de fiesta, cuando un agudo calambre atravesó su estómago.

Su mano voló hasta su barriga y apretó los dientes, respirando con dificultad y doblándose sobre si mismo de dolor.

"_Debe ser algo relacionado con el embarazo", _pensó. Quizás si se sentaba un minuto, se detendría.

Inclinándose contra la pared del baño, se deslizó hasta el piso y llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho. No podía entender de dónde había venido ese dolor tan repentino… ¡había estado perfectamente un rato antes! Respiró profundamente para intentar que cesara el dolor pero el calambre de su estómago empeoraba. ¿Quizás si fuera al inodoro?

Empezando a temblar por los nervios, se arrastró por el piso del cuarto de baño para acercarse al inodoro. Presionó una mano contra la pared y lentamente, cuidadosamente, se impulsó para levantarse, aflojando su barriga de la otra mano. El dolor parecía disminuir levemente cuando se concentraba en respirar profundamente, pero sólo ligeramente. Probablemente eran gases o un músculo desgarrado. O quizás su pequeño bebé estaba moviéndose, ¿eso era posible con sólo un mes? Todavía doblado sobre si mismo, cayó sobre el asiento del retrete.

Sangre. Había sangre en sus boxers. Con un grito estrangulado, se levantó apresuradamente y arregló su ropa antes que otro calambre agudo tomara el control. Se arrodilló en el piso y se acurrucó en un apretado ovillo, temblando y llorando.

ººººººººº

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus dormitorios, preparándose para el baile de esa noche. El baile se iba a efectuar para celebrar la derrota del Señor Oscuro y muchos miembros del Ministerio habían asistido, así como la prensa y un gran número de residentes de la localidad y familiares de los estudiantes. Iba a ser el evento del año y Harry Potter el invitado de honor.

Últimamente, Potter había estado, en cierta forma, distanciado de sus amigos, especialmente Granger. Desde la distancia era difícil decirlo, pero Severus había estado observando a los tres cada vez que podía. La mayoría de las veces, era sólo durante la hora del almuerzo cuando lograba ver a Harry. Se preguntaba si les había contado a sus amigos sobre ellos.

Incluso algunos profesores habían notado el cambio de Harry. Desde el fin de la guerra había estado retraído, pero en los últimos días había empeorado. Los profesores habían estado conversando entre ellos sobre esto, y comentando que debían hacer algo para ayudar al pobre chico a animarse. Cada vez que lo mencionaban, Severus se encogía por dentro.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en las suaves sábanas que cubrían su cama, excepto que ellas ya no eran cómodas. No lo habían sido desde que Harry durmiera en ellas. Todo lo que le traían ahora era el doloroso recuerdo de cómo había destrozado el corazón del chico.

Pero cuándo pensaba sobre eso… ¿_realmente_ amaba a Harry? Eso era imposible, ¿no? Sólo se sentía así porque tenía culpa y remordimiento por herirlo. Quería verlo feliz porque merecía la felicidad más que nadie, pero él, Severus Snape, no era quien llevaría esa alegría a Harry. Seguro, tenía una amistad con el muchacho, ¡o la había tenido hasta que la había arruinado durmiendo con él!, pero no lo amaba. Sólo se sentía culpable, y la culpa estaba haciendo que sintiera como si estuviera enamorado de él. Eso era, después de todo, lo que Harry deseaba, y el quería que Harry tuviera lo que deseara… Sí, eso tenía sentido, absolutamente. No, con todo, él sólo se arrepentía de haber dormido con él. Había sido una de esas situaciones en las que lo único que se podía hacer era… bien, seguir el momento. Vivir el momento.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió su guardarropa. Realmente, no quería ir a esa fiesta, pero no tenía elección. Albus, como era habitual, se mantuvo inflexible en que asistiera. Después de todo, él había sido de gran ayuda en la guerra y el Ministro estaba allí para felicitarlos a todos ellos. Tomó su mejor túnica negra, una que brillaba con un destello plateado bajo la luz, antes de sacar unos pantalones y ponérselos. Se colocó una camisa de seda verde y una corbata negra, y secó su cabello antes de colocarse la túnica.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía la horrible sensación que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sonrió débilmente a su reflejo, consciente de que la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos.

No es que quisiera que los demás profesores se preocuparan por él como lo hacían con Harry; era sólo que, de algún modo, se sentía enojado de que no hubieran notado que él también se carcomía por dentro, que él también necesitaba hablar (no es que les hubiera dado oportunidad, pero ése no era el punto). Quería que alguien supiera el dolor por el que estaba atravesando. Odiaba a Harry por hacerle sentir esta culpabilidad y estos celos.

—Demonio de chico— murmuró para si mismo, arreglando su túnica.

¡No era su culpa que el muchacho estuviera tan enamorado de él! ¡No era su culpa no poder corresponder a su amor! ¡Demonios, estaba siendo demasiado humano, y él no debería hacerle sentir así! No necesitaba a Harry. Ni siquiera lo quería. ¡Lo que quería era que lo dejara en paz! ¡Realmente, no podía preocuparle menos si nunca volvía a ver ese rostro tan dulce, joven, inocente! No quería ver esos brillantes ojos esmeralda mirándolo, ni quería escuchar palabras dolidas viniendo de esa pequeña boca. No necesitaba sentir esa suave piel bajo sus dedos, ni necesitaba correr sus manos a través de ese jardín de cabello negro, o escuchar esos gemidos de placer, ni cubrir el pequeño y flexible cuerpo de delicados besos…¿Qué le importaba si Harry Potter nunca volvía a ser feliz? Por años, el chico había hecho de su vida un infierno mayor del que había sido antes, ¡y por Merlín que no dejaría que siguiera haciéndolo! ¡Severus Snape no necesitaba a Harry Potter!

La campanilla del reloj dio las seis y cuarenta y cinco.

Miró una vez más al obstinado hombre del espejo, un hombre cuyos ojos parecían perdidos y desenfocados.

"_Siempre dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma"_, pensó sombríamente.

Dio la vuelta y miró la gran habitación vacía.

¿A quien estaba tratando de engañar? ¡Necesitaba a Harry más que a nada! Esa sola noche había significado más que cualquier otra relación que había tenido. Era sólo que tenía tanto miedo; miedo de volcar su corazón y alma en Harry y que éste se lo lanzara al rostro.

No era que temiera al rechazo, lo había experimentado de muchas formas diferentes a lo largo de los años. No, lo que le asustaba era ser rechazado por Harry. No quería confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos; los reales, juraba por Dios, sentimientos de su corazón. Porque no quería que el joven lo despreciara.

Su corazón dolía cuando pensaba en todo el asunto; esa noche de inmensa pasión que habían compartido, estaría por siempre grabada en su mente. Y también la manera en que había reaccionado el siguiente día. El modo en que había mentido a Harry, diciéndole que todo había sido un gran error, que simplemente había aprovechado el momento. Y nunca olvidaría las emociones que habían corrido por su cuerpo mientras estaba allí parado, observando a Harry encaminarse a la batalla, a la batalla final, a enfrentar al Señor Oscuro. Harry había estado emocionalmente destrozado, pero había sostenido la cabeza en alto y se había plantado firme, dando a aquellos que le rodeaban, el coraje que todos habían perdido.

¿Qué había estado pensando Severus? ¿Decirle que no le amaba, la misma mañana que Harry había caminado hacia su muerte? ¡Había estado tan preocupado por protegerse a si mismo de ser herido, que había lastimado a Harry cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a la batalla que determinaría el destino futuro! No importaba que Harry hubiera ganado; lo que permanecía era que Severus lo había herido profundamente, sin más razón que su propia paranoia.

La verdad era que estaba locamente enamorado de Harry. Sabía que había cometido un error al decirle aquellas duras palabras en el mismo momento que éstas habían abandonado sus labios. Pero no había sido capaz de detenerse. Era un reflejo; se había encontrado en una difícil situación y la había estropeado por no confesar su amor.

_Aproveché el momento_, le había dicho. _¿Realmente pensaste que te quería?_, había continuado con aquella horrible mentira. _Ciertamente no te quiero en mi vida._ ¡Y vaya manera de romper su confianza en él! _… lo he tenido mejor… mucho mejor._ ¡¿Había sido la primera vez de Harry y él le salía con eso?!

Había sólo una manera de arreglar las cosas.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo directo hacia el dormitorio de Harry. Barrió por los pasillos, débilmente iluminados, y subió las múltiples escaleras, su sombra oscilando en las paredes a causa de las velas. Tomando atajos aquí y allí, acelerando su paso. Su capa azotaba tras él, mientras doblaba las esquinas y, murmurando la contraseña de la Dama Gorda, entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Todos los profesores conocían las contraseñas de las habitaciones comunes, especialmente, los Jefes de las otras Casas, pero apenas las utilizaban. El mismo Severus sólo había entrado allí una vez en su vida, y había sido porque un estudiante había tenido un desagradable accidente y él había sido el primer profesor que el chico había podido encontrar. Pero eso había sucedido muchos años antes y la sala común había cambiado desde entonces. Mas retratos estaban dispersos por las pareces y los muebles pasados de moda lucían diferentes.

Después de revisar rápidamente a su alrededor, notó que una amplia cantidad de estudiantes estaban en la habitación. Hablaban excitados entre si, sentados por todos lados, vestidos en sus túnicas de fiesta, esperando que el reloj diera las siete para poder salir hacia el baile. Sin embargo, mientras más estudiantes notaban su presencia, la habitación se volvía más silenciosa.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Harry Potter?— les preguntó, consciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo, pero ignorándolas.

—Sí— contestó Weasley, confundido—. Está en el dormitorio, arreglándose.

Sin detenerse para agradecerle, tejió su camino entre los muebles en dirección a la escalera, que asumió conduciría hacia las habitaciones. Subió por los escalones de piedra, manteniendo su mente enfocada en lo que iba a hacer; después de todo, luego de todo por lo que Harry había pasado, física, mental y emocionalmente, merecía saber la verdad, incluso si eso significaba que Severus fuera rechazado. No le importaba; lo único que importaba era que Harry supiera como se sentía respecto a él.

Alcanzó el dormitorio de los de séptimo y escuchó por un momento antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla. Pasó al interior de la habitación circular y encontró que estaba vacía. El brillo del sol que moría era visible a través de una de las ventanas opuestas y las ropas estaban desperdigadas por el lugar. Vio lo que sabía sería la túnica de Harry tirada en una cama, pero no había señal del propio Harry. Cerró la puerta tras él y se internó más en la habitación, aislándose del ruido de la sala común. Una luz se filtraba de lo que debía ser el baño y se dirigió hacia allí, intentando mirar a través del hueco. Escuchó un suave sollozo y su corazón se detuvo. Odiaba ver llorar a Harry; eso rompía su corazón.

Empujó la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó momentáneamente paralizado por el miedo. Harry estaba tirado en el piso al lado del retrete, sollozando, una mano presionando su boca en un intento por sofocar su llanto y la otra sobre su estómago. Estaba temblando violentamente. Severus sólo se paró ahí, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía ante lo que estaba viendo. En realidad se descubrió obligándose a contener las lágrimas que estaban tratando de manar de sus ojos mientras miraba a Harry. i _¿Qué demonios había pasado?_/i

Forzándose a moverse, fue hacia Harry y se arrodilló a su lado, estirando los brazos automáticamente y pasándolos alrededor del muchacho. Harry, a pesar de la horrible atmósfera que había existido entre ellos últimamente, se apretó contra Severus, su cabeza enterrada en el cuello del hombre.

—Harry— musitó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió?

Sintió que el chico sacudía la cabeza, sin contestar. Continuó llorando sobre su hombro, su cuerpo temblando mientras las pesadas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas atención médica? Harry, dime.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Ahora, su corazón latía dolorosamente, su mente saltando a diversas conclusiones.

"_Fueron Mortífagos renegados; tiene algo que ver con el Señor Oscuro; fue un estudiante, alguien que le jugó una desagradable broma; tuvo una caída; estaba tratando de suicidarse"_ … ¡Oh, mi Dios!

—Harry— tartamudeó—. ¿Estás herido? No puedo ayudarte sino me dices qué está mal.

Lo único que hizo el joven fue temblar con más fuerza. Su llanto aumentó al punto que no pudo seguir sofocándolo y lo dejó brotar, llorando sobre Severus, jadeando para respirar.

El corazón de Severus no pudo soportarlo. También estaba temblando, aferrado a Harry. Comenzó a acunar hacia delante y hacia atrás con el chico en sus brazos, besando su cabeza y susurrándole palabras de consuelo que sabía nada harían para mitigar el dolor que ambos sentían.

—Por favor, Harry— sollozó—. Por favor. Dime qué te pasa. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar verte así.

Sintió que el chico levantaba la cabeza ligeramente y luego se retiraba completamente. Harry enjugó sus lágrimas de ojos y nariz pero no hizo nada para librarlo de las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo por su apenada cara.

—¿Qué te importa?— le lanzó a Severus—. Tú me odias. ¿Estás feliz de verme así?

—Harry, esto rompe mi corazón— confesó—. No te odio, yo… yo te amo…— odiaba no haber podido decirlo antes—. Harry, lo siento, lamento todo lo que dije. Estaba asustado de que pudieras rechazarme y eso me hizo decir esas cosas terribles. Lo siento tanto, Harry.

Observó como el rostro del joven se retorcía de dolor, si era psicológico o emocional, Severus no podría decirlo. Observó como secaba muchas lágrimas nuevas.

—Pero… pero dijiste que no significaba nada. Dijiste que no me querías. ¡Dijiste que era un error!

—Lo sé— musitó Severus—. Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento. Lo lamento tanto, Harry. Fue una estupidez, fui egoísta. Pero tenía miedo; pánico. Te quiero, Harry, te necesito conmigo.

—¡Pero me botaste!

—Pensaba que solo habías dormido conmigo por una broma. Pensaba que ibas a reírte y humillarme. Fui estúpido, Harry, lo siento tanto. Tú significas mucho para mí.

—¿Pensabas sinceramente que yo podía hacerte eso? ¿No confías en mí?

—¡Por supuesto que confío en ti! Sólo… me aterré. Así es como soy. Perdóname, Harry, por favor. Haré cualquier cosa. Yo… yo te amo.

—¿Entonces por qué esperaste que pasara tanto tiempo para decirme esto? ¡Ha pasado un mes!

—Lo sé. Debería haber dicho algo pronto, pero temía que no me quisieras. No quería ser rechazado por la persona con quien más deseaba estar.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, su cuerpo todavía temblando por las lágrimas.

—¿Entonces me amas? ¿Realmente me amas? ¿No lo estás diciendo sólo porque me encontraste así y sientes pena por mí? ¿Porque sientes culpa?

—Por supuesto que no, Harry— le aseguró con desesperación—. De verdad quiero estar contigo. Pero…— insistió, separándose—, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Por una fracción de segundo, pensó que Harry iba a gritarle, pero rompió nuevamente en histéricos sollozos, y cayó dentro del consuelo de los brazos de Severus. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo de tal manera, que era casi insoportable sostenerlo, presenciarlo.

—Harry, por favor— pidió, todavía conteniendo las lágrimas cuanto podía—. Cuéntame.

El Gryffindor levantó la cabeza y miró a Severus. El dolor brilló en los ojos verdes como si estuviera grabado en su propia alma.

—Tuve un aborto— susurró suavemente, como si pronunciar las palabras en voz alta le provocara más daño. De nuevo enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Severus.

El hombre, inexpresivo, miró fijamente la pared, no comprendía lo que acababa de oír saliendo de la boca de Harry. ¿Había tenido un _aborto_? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Pero Harry— musitó—. Necesitas estar embarazado para que eso pase.

El llanto del joven se elevó en el aire.

—Lo estaba— balbuceó—. Lo averigüé hace cuatro días. Pero ahora lo perdí, todo se perdió. Mi bebé, _nuestro_ bebé… ¡Simplemente se perdió en un charco de sangre!

Severus no podía permitir que el dolor lo dominara. No se permitiría pensar sobre eso. Necesitaba llevar a Harry a la enfermería, esa era la principal prioridad. _¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí sentado?_

Miró el reloj. Los estudiantes ya debían haber bajado al Gran Comedor, a disfrutar del baile. Se suponía que Harry era el invitado de honor, y no había duda que se preguntarían dónde estaba. Severus estaba dolorosamente consciente de que los miembros de la prensa estarían asistiendo y Harry estaba retrasado, o, en este caso, no se aparecería en absoluto, con lo que ellos harían su día. _Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico, no podía dignarse a asistir y saludar al público_.

Bueno, a Severus le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran. Su única preocupación era conseguirle ayuda médica al chico, pues él no sabía mucho sobre abortos y no pensaba tomar ningún riesgo. ¡Era su Harry de quien estaban hablando allí!

Se levantó, llevando a un lloroso Harry consigo, y lo levantó en brazos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación y entrar en la sala común, que estaba, afortunadamente, vacía. Trepó por el agujero del retrato, ignorando el jadeo de la Dama Gorda cuando vio a Harry, y corrió por las numerosas escaleras.

Mientras lo llevaba por los largos corredores, la música proveniente del Gran Comedor llegaba a sus oídos. Todos estaban allí, divirtiéndose, celebrando el triunfo de Harry, mientras éste yacía sollozante en sus brazos. Continuó bajando por el pasillo.

Llegó a la enfermería y empujó la puerta con la espalda. La habitación estaba completamente vacía y silenciosa. Madame Pomfrey, por supuesto, estaba en el baile con todos los demás. No necesitaba estar en la enfermería, ya que no había nadie que requiriera vigilancia y todos los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor con ella, así que podría saber si algo les pasaba.

Acostó a Harry en una de las camas y besó su frente. El joven ahora murmuraba 'nuestro bebé' en voz baja, una y otra vez. Severus suponía que se encontraba en shock y no lo culpaba ni un poquito. Él mismo había hecho como si no estuviera intentando con fuerza no pensar en eso… Ya lo enfrentaría en su momento, no ahora, no mientras Harry lo necesitara.

—Quédate aquí— susurró—. Voy a ir a traer a Madame Pomfrey.

—No— suplicó, aferrándose a la túnica de Severus—. No me dejes, no puedes dejarme.

—Regresaré muy pronto— prometió.

Y sin otra palabra corrió, saliendo al corredor y dirigiéndose a la fiesta.

La orquesta que la escuela había contratado, estaba tocando algunas canciones de moda y todos estaban cantando y bailando. El lugar estaba absolutamente atestado y le tomó un rato encontrar a los profesores, quienes parecían estar congregados cerca de una de las mesas y saludaban a los miembros del público y el Ministerio. Dumbledore estaba con el Ministro, estrechando manos, y tan pronto como vio a Severus, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a aparecer— sonrió—. Me alegra que decidieras venir.

—No habrá traído al joven Harry con usted, ¿verdad?— preguntó el Ministro—. Él es el hombre del momento, el hombre del siglo, en realidad, y nadie puede encontrarlo. Alguien de Gryffindor comentó que usted era la última persona que lo había visto.

—Necesito hablar con Albus a solas— explicó, sus ojos revisando entre la multitud, buscando a la enfermera—. Es urgente.

—¿Qué pasó?— insistió el Ministro—. ¿Seguramente, no se trata de Mortífagos?

—No, todo está bien— le aseguró Severus, impaciente—. Es algo personal, Albus, ¿por favor?

—Por supuesto, mi muchacho, por supuesto— contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero los ojos serios. Siguió a Severus hasta el pasillo—. ¿Qué está pasando?— inquirió, completamente preocupado.

—Es Harry— dijo, sintiendo que empezaba a temblar nuevamente—. Necesita ayuda. ¿Está Poppy?

—En algún lugar entre la multitud— contestó, mirando hacia la gente con expresión preocupada—. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Lo encontré en el baño— explicó, temblando—. Tuvo un aborto— sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos una vez más mientras decía esas palabras. Sabía que no era el lugar para decirlo, pero el horror había empezado a apoderarse nuevamente de él; el pánico estaba empezando a desarrollarse en su pecho. Había sido i_su_/i bebé. Ni siquiera había sabido que Harry estaba embarazado. Casi había sido padre, pero ese pobre pequeño se había perdido.

—Aborto… por Merlín— escuchó que Dumbledore jadeaba—. Bien, regresa con Harry y yo iré a buscar a Poppy.

Severus se giró para marchar pero fue retenido por una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó de nuevo y vio a Dumbledore observándole.

—Severus, ¿estás bien?— preguntó.

Severus estudió al anciano ante él y sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—No— sollozó—. No estoy bien. No lo estoy.

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo : Nuevos comienzos

Vale, yo solo soy el correo , así que maldiciones y demases, favor enviarlos directo a la autora jiji.

Mil gracias por seguir en esta historia, a la que sólo le falta un capítulo para terminar (aunque tiene dos secuelas)

Hice un cambio en el título del capítulo en relación a lo que había dicho en el anterior, porque me pareció una traducción más apropiada al contexto

Un agradecimiento especial para:

**Olimka, Velia, Lady Asuky, Lupita Snape, Herminione y Innader**

por sus preciosísimos comentarios.

Herminione: Harry actúa así porque está asustado y confundido, pero reflexionará. El asuntos es que, como viste, esto empeoró, pero ahora sí va a mejorar, ya verás. Gracias a ti por el hermoso apoyo. Besitos mil

Innader: Genial que te gusta, ya mismito actualizo. Besitos mil

A las demás les contesté directo a su correo

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos


	15. Nuevos comienzos

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Life, Love, and Everything in Between

Autora: SweetMercy

Traductora : Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencias: La historia es Slash, o sea, relación chico/chico y contiene Mpreg

Disclaimer: Todos son de Rowling, con lo mal que los trata

La versión original la pueden encontrar en el perfil de mi bio.

**Nota de Alisevv: Esta semana ha sido algo triste para mí, a causa de unos ingratos comentarios recibidos hacia la traducción de Mi Hombre Viernes que hicimos en alima21, comentarios hechos en una situación igualmente ingrata.**

**No voy a hablar de qué se trata, no creo que sea adecuado hacerlo aquí, pero si alguien lo leyó, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a Alima21, y de haber trabajado con quienes siempre serán mis eternas amigas, Maria y Lui, y creo que hicimos un trabajo serio y de calidad, y con todo el cariño del mundo.**

**No soy perfecta, nadie lo es, pero cuando traduzco trato de dar lo mejor de mí, por las autoras y por ustedes. Por favor, si alguna vez ven algo mal traducido o que no les parezca, díganmelo, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a rectificar y a escuchar sugerencias.**

**Perdonen por esta filípica, pero necesitaba ponerla para poder continuar con mis traducciones.**

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Alisevv**

**Life, Love, and Everything in Between**

**Vida, amor, y todo entremedio**

**Capítulo 15/15**

**Nuevos comienzos**

Severus no podía hacer más que quedarse rezagado y observar mientras Madame Pomfrey se ocupaba de Harry. Al parecer, los dolorosos calambres de su vientre habían cesado, pero eso no ayudaba a tranquilizar el estado emocional del chico. Eventualmente, sus lágrimas empezaron a secarse pero, tan pronto como giró la cabeza y vio a Severus, comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. Al final, Poppy le había administrado un sedante para calmarlo y evitar que se agotara por la angustia.

Las puertas de la enfermería habían sido cerradas debido al gran número de periodistas y miembros del Ministerio que estaban intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando; no les había costado mucho descubrir la ausencia de Harry y la urgencia de Severus hacía pensar que algo le había pasado al joven mago. Los periódicos zumbarían sobre eso al día siguiente, sin duda alguna.

Severus apretó la mandíbula y miró la figura dormida sobre la cama. Si algo de esto se filtraba y la vida privada de Harry terminaba plasmada en los diarios para todo el que quisiera verla, se aseguraría de que el responsable pagara con su vida.

Suspiró y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, antes de correr sus largos dedos a través de su oscuro cabello. ¿Cómo se habían puesto tan mal las cosas? No se suponía que la noche terminara así, con Harry yaciendo en una cama de la enfermería.

Una vez que el joven hubo caído en un pacífico sueño, su mente y cuerpo consiguiendo el merecido descanso luego de la traumática noche, Albus había insistido en que Poppy regresara a la fiesta y al menos tratara de disfrutar un rato. Le dijo que, físicamente, Harry estaría bien; de todas formas, iba a dormir por un buen rato. Y además, si algo pasaba, él y Severus estarían ahí. Ella había estado a punto de reusar e insistir en quedarse pero se contuvo, miró a Severus, suspiró y asintió. Era obvio para la bruja que Albus quería hablar a solas con el Profesor de Pociones.

Cuando las puertas de la enfermería se hubieron cerrado, Albus se giró hacia Severus.

El Profesor de Pociones ignoró la mirada del anciano y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Harry. Deseaba desesperadamente correr su mano a través del cabello del chico, sólo estar cerca de él, pero sabía que no podría con Albus en la habitación. Pero por otra parte, tenía la profunda sensación de que el Director sabía algo de la relación profesor—estudiante que se había estado desarrollando.

—¿No puede esperar?— preguntó suavemente, manteniendo su mirada alejada del Director.

—¿No puede esperar qué?— inquirió Albus a su vez, cortésmente.

Severus apretó los dientes.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente, observando a Harry. Un ruido de ropas hizo saber a Severus que el anciano se había sentado en la cama junto a Harry, detrás de él. Inhaló profundamente, en silenció. ¿Por qué Albus no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz?

—Así que esta es la razón por la que Harry ha estado tan distante últimamente— comentó Dumbledore, suavemente—. El embarazo; tú…

Severus apartó los ojos de Harry y miró al Director.

—¿Qué tengo yo que ver con esto?— espetó.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Severus— musitó—. Poppy dijo que Harry tenía un mes de embarazo.

—Estoy consciente de eso.

—Y fue hace un mes que tú y él dejaron de hablarse— continuó Albus, pacientemente.

—También hace un mes fue el final de la guerra— replicó Severus, deseando verdaderamente que simplemente lo dejara solo; deseaba afligirse, no ser interrogado acerca de su relación, una relación que Harry pudiera no desear que otras personas conocieran—. ¿No has pensado que la razón por la que dejamos de hablar fue la batalla?

—¿Y por qué harían eso?

—Porque— contestó— mi tarea era ayudarlo. No necesitaba mi ayuda una vez que finalizó la guerra.

—Pero ustedes dos se habían vuelto muy cercanos— argumentó Dumbledore—. Eran amigos.

Severus no dijo nada. Se giró, alejándose. Sentía que sus ojos escocían.

—Severus, no estarías sentado ahí en este momento si no sintieras nada por Harry.

El Maestro de Pociones siguió sin contestar. Mientras más miraba al muchacho, más y más se aclaraba en su cabeza cuan funestas habían sido las consecuencias de sus acciones. No sólo habían herido a Harry, también habían cortado la vida de un bebé, _su_ bebé. Sus inseguridades habían tenido un efecto enorme en sus vidas… Nada volvería a ser igual.

Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos más sentado en silencio, Albus suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. Brevemente, descansó una mano sobre el hombro de Severus, cruzó la habitación en dirección de la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Una vez solo, Severus lloró.

ººººººººº

Aunque Harry insistió en que estaba bien, Madame Pomfrey hizo que se quedara en la enfermería todo el día sábado. Esto lo molestó bastante, puesto que tenía que empacar; la escuela había terminado oficialmente y tendrían que viajar de regreso a Londres el lunes por la mañana. Tenía que asegurarse de empacar todo; después de todo, nunca regresaría, no como estudiante al menos.

Había recibido las visitas de Ron y Hermione, así como la del Director, Sirius y Remus. Hermione fue una torre de fortaleza para él, al igual que Ron y Remus. Sirius parecía estar conteniendo lo que deseaba preguntar, y Harry no dudaba lo que era, y el Director sólo lo observaba como si lo analizara, pero le habló cortésmente y no le hizo ninguna pregunta personal, cosa que Harry agradecía; no quería contar a nadie quién era el padre, pues sabía que de descubrirse ambos estarían en un gran problema.

El sábado por la tarde, Madame Pomfrey le había dado nuevas noticias. Le había explicado que el aborto había sido una reacción tardía a la maldición mortal que le había golpeado. Había tomado la vida del bebé en lugar de la suya, pero su magia había protegido al feto, de forma que había tomado un tiempo en surtir efecto. Harry ni siquiera sabía que hacer con esta información. ¿Significaba que Voldemort había asesinado a su bebé nonato? Por alguna razón, sintió como si ella sólo elaborara excusas. Había sido culpa de Harry y ella lo sabía. Esto no hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera considerado el aborto. Era la Madre Naturaleza, tomando su propia revancha.

Sentía que debería estar llorando y lamentándose por su pérdida, pero luego de todas las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior, realmente no le quedaba ninguna para llorar. En lugar de eso, se había quedado todo el día sentado en su cama, si escuchar realmente lo que los demás parloteaban a su alrededor, pero pensando en Severus. ¿Era algo tan terrible? Acababa de perder a su niño, pero en todo lo que deseaba pensar era en Severus.

Obviamente, el hombre había ido la otra noche a su habitación para verlo, quizás para disculparse. ¿Por qué otra cosa se arriesgaría a entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor? Y si su memoria funcionaba correctamente, Severus le había dicho 'te amo'. Aunque eso no sonaba como algo que él haría…

Así que Severus había estado asustado. Había pensado que había dormido con él por una broma. ¿Qué más había sido dicho la pasada noche? ¿Habían hecho las paces? ¿Estaban juntos?

¿Por qué Severus no había ido a verlo? ¿Seguramente, si estaban juntos, habría ido a visitarlo? ¿Quizás lo había pensado mejor, a causa de todas las complicaciones que acarrearía tener una relación con él? Pero parecía tan triste la pasada noche, tan preocupado por lo que le estuviera pasando…

Había sólo una cosa que podía hacer para aclarar todo. Necesitaban hablar.

ººººººººº

Harry abandonó la enfermería el sábado por la noche y se encaminó hacia las frías mazmorras. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y estaba más nervioso que el demonio. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de lo que Severus había dicho y hecho, a pesar de lo que había resultado, deseaba estar con él. ¿Era eso malo? En todo caso, el hombre debía contestarle unas cuantas cosas antes de hacer las paces.

Temblando a causa del frío, llegó a su destino y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos minutos antes de tocar nuevamente. Finalmente, al tercer toque, la puerta fue abierta.

Harry se había prometido a si mismo permanecer calmado y racional cuando su amante de una noche abriera la puerta; se había dicho que lo mejor sería sentarse y hablar las cosas como adultos maduros y responsables. Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta y vio a Severus Snape parado ahí, todas sus promesas volaron por la ventana.

—¡Tú, bastardo!— gritó, empujando al hombre al interior de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con violencia—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

—¿Qu…?

—¡Botarme como si no significara nada para ti! ¿Cómo pudiste usarme así?— Harry había acorralado a Severus contra su escritorio.

—Ya te lo dije, me aterré.

—¡Sí, lo que tú dijiste!— siguió vociferando el más joven—. ¿Creíste que había dormido contigo por una broma? ¿Por alguna enfermiza venganza? ¿Para humillarte? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

—¡Como tan amablemente señalaste hace un tiempo, tengo problemas para confiar en los demás! ¡No puedo evitar saltar a conclusiones!

—¡Eres un espía! ¡Los espías no saltan a conclusiones estúpidas!

—¡Ser un espía no tiene nada que ver con mi vida personal!— replicó acaloradamente, pero luego lució confundido—. Harry… me disculpé; pensaba que habías entendido.

El joven miró furioso a Severus antes de alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Cómo podría entender jamás algo así?— gritó—. Anoche dijiste que me amabas; ¡estoy tratando de descubrir por qué lastimarías a alguien que amas! Dijiste cosas horribles, Snape.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, y lo lamento muchísimo. Yo sólo… tengo problemas para entender por qué quieres estar conmigo. La única explicación lógica que pude encontrar fue que querías conseguir algo.

Harry giró en redondo.

—¿Así que en lugar de hablar conmigo, decidiste que era mejor insultarme y decirme que me fuera?

—¿Qué demonios se supone que hiciera?— exclamó bruscamente—. Pensé que estabas usándome; ¡no iba a quedarme sentado y permitir que se me convirtiera en el hazmerreír de la escuela!

—¡Deberías haber confiado en mí!— chilló Harry.

—¡Confío en ti!— replicó—. Lo hago, de verdad. ¡Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todavía tenía dudas!

—¿Qué, y no pensaste que yo tenía mis propias inseguridades?— argumentó Harry—. ¡Ya el saber que habías tenido relaciones en el pasado, y habías tenido sexo con Dios sabe cuantas personas, me hacía ser más consciente de cuan inexperto soy! Pero las ignoré. ¡Lo ignoré porque me gustas y quería estar contigo! Cuando dijiste que el sexo conmigo no había sido tan bueno… simplemente deseé morir.

Harry estaba parado en medio de la habitación, mirando a Severus con expresión afligida. Recordaba cómo se había sentido al escuchar esas palabras; lo había hecho sentir tan joven, tan estúpido…Sabía que no iba a hacer el mejor sexo, ¿quién lo haría la primera vez? Pero había esperado que su pasión y entusiasmo compensaran la falta de experiencia. Cuando Severus le había dicho aquello, abatiéndolo así… fue casi tan malo como ser rechazado.

—Harry— Severus estaba mordiendo su labio y moviendo la cabeza, arrepentido. Se alejó del escritorio y caminó hacia el chico—. Harry, yo nunca pensé eso. Sólo estaba tratando de herirte— se detuvo frente al joven y tomó sus manos; el estómago de Harry revoloteó ante el contacto—. Esa noche fue asombrosa. El mejor sexo que tuve jamás— sonrió—. Harry Potter, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Harry sonrió, con una sonrisa en cierta forma triste, y miró sus manos.

—Pero todavía no confías totalmente en mí— levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre—. Puedo decirlo.

—Me llevará algo de tiempo para estar… completamente cómodo. No estoy acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de alguien. Una pequeña, paranoica parte de mi, puede haber pensado que estabas haciendo esto por una broma pero… ¿puedes culparme? Sencillamente, no puedo entender cómo puedo gustarte. Quiero decir, mírame… Soy un antiguo Mortífago de treinta y nueve años, con un horrible historial… Y no soy exactamente el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

—Eres hermoso— susurró Harry, y alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Severus—. Siempre serás hermoso.

Severus presionó un beso en los labios del joven, pero se alejó para mirarlo.

—No te merezco.

—Lo sé— Harry sonrió—. Pero estás pegado a mí.

—En ese caso, soy un hombre muy, muy afortunado— pero justo cuando Severus se inclinaba hacia Harry, con la intención de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, éste se alejó.

—Lamento arruinar el momento— se disculpó—, pero tengo que preguntarte algo más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Si sabías que en el mundo mágico los hombres pueden quedar embarazados por qué no usaste un condón o algo así?

Harry notó que se ruborizaba mientras decía la palabra condón y de inmediato se sintió como un adolescente tonto. Afortunadamente, Severus no lo notó.

—Simplemente asumí que tu sabías sobre los embarazos masculinos y habías tomado una poción anticonceptiva— se encogió de hombros.

—Pero fue algo espontáneo. Incluso si hubiera sabido sobre los embarazos masculinos, aún así podía no estar preparado.

Severus suspiró y se alejó del joven.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que no estaba pensando. Cruzó mi mente por un efímero instante y luego simplemente lo olvidé— se giró a mirar a Harry, mostrándose realmente apenado—. Perdóname. Nunca quise que sucediera esto. Todo se transformó en una espiral fuera de control. Nunca quise que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto.

Dándose cuenta que era el momento adecuado y sabiendo que necesitaba hablar sobre eso, Harry se hundió en el sofá.

—Es mi culpa que perdiera al bebé— musitó suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Severus, yendo a sentarse al lado del joven.

—El lunes en la noche, cuando averigüé que estaba embarazado… yo quería deshacerme de él. No podía soportar saber que iba a tener a tu bebé. No estaba exactamente listo para eso y, realmente, no eran las mejores circunstancias. En ese momento, desee enormemente abortar. Y menos de una semana más tarde, después que había decidido conservarlo, mi bebé se fue. Todo es mi culpa. Él supo que yo no lo quería.

—No, Harry, no, no es así— le dijo, aferrando sus manos una vez más—. Esas cosas pasan. Harry, no debes pensar eso.

—Pero es la verdad— miró a Severus, los ojos abiertos—. Yo sacrifiqué a nuestro bebé.

—Tú no hiciste eso, Harry. Cambiaste de opinión, eso es lo importante. Ibas a conservarlo— levantó la mano del joven hasta su boca y la besó suavemente—. Siento tanto no haber estado ahí para ti.

—Pero estuviste— dijo Harry, secando con el brazo una lágrima que deslizaba por su rostro—. Al final, estuviste.

ººººººººº

Los daños que los gigantes habían ocasionado en las murallas del castillo finalmente se habían arreglado a si mismos, y las zonas de jardín que los dragones habían chamuscado con su respiración habían sido renovados. Excepto la estatua conmemorativa que se erigía cerca del lago, toda evidencia de que la guerra hubiera tenido lugar en los terrenos de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, había desaparecido.

Harry había pasado la noche del lunes en el Gran Comedor, rodeado por sus amigos, recordando todos los momentos divertidos que habían disfrutado; las mascotas locas de Hagrid, merodear afuera después de las horas permitidas, ser perseguidos por Filch y la Señora Norris, Habían aprendido, visto y hecho tanto en los pasados siete años y ahora era tiempo de dejar todo atrás. No más vagabundear por el Bosque Prohibido, no mas evitar a Peeves y sus molestas bromas.

Hermione les recordó todo lo que estaba en el mundo allá afuera, aguardando para ser explorado. Era hora de poner a prueba todo lo que habían aprendido. Puede que Hogwarts fuera una gran parte de sus vidas, pero era mínimo comparado con lo que esperaba por ellos.

Por duro que fuera dejar la escuela atrás, Harry estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Ésta era su oportunidad de ver y hacer todo lo que había deseado. Ahora era un adulto, un mago totalmente calificado. El resto de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar, y sabía exactamente con quien quería pasarla.

Cuando murió el día y las agradables festividades parecían prepararse para continuar a lo largo de la noche, Harry se disculpó.

ººººººººº

Severus levantó la vista de su libro cuando escuchó el toque en su puerta. Estaba demasiado cómodo para levantarse, así que movió la mano en dirección de la entrada y abrió la puerta por medio de magia. Se levantó cuando vio quien era.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé realmente— contestó, mirando a su alrededor. Parecía tan perdido—. Yo sólo estaba…— su voz se apagó, pero antes que Severus pudiera decir nada, comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. Mañana me voy. Sé que ya pasamos por esto ayer, pero quiero saber dónde estoy parado. No deseo más confusión.

Severus consideró por un momento las palabras de Harry, antes de marcar la página del libro y dejarlo a un lado. Se movió en su asiento, a fin de enfrentar a Harry apropiadamente.

—Es tu llamada— musitó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te lo dije. Quiero estar contigo.

—Debes pensarlo bien. No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en mí sólo porque creas que debes hacerlo.

—No pienso perder un solo segundo— sonrió Harry.

—Deberías estar con gente de tu edad— lo presionó el mayor—. Salir todas las noches a clubes, divertirte, dormir con alguien diferente cada semana. Ya sabes, ¿ser joven?

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo— respondió Harry, mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá en que estaba sentado Severus

—Tú sólo has estado conmigo. ¿No quieres experimentar con otros?

—¿Quieres que haga eso?— preguntó Harry, con un ligero puchero.

Severus se estremeció mentalmente. La sola idea de Harry intimando con alguien más era una tortura.

—Quiero que seas feliz.

—Yo soy feliz _contigo_— afirmó el joven, corriendo suavemente su pulgar a lo largo de la mejilla de Severus, para terminar descansando sobre su labio inferior.

—Siento que debería advertirte… No soy una persona romántica, soy testarudo e inseguro.

—Si no lo fueras, no serías Severus Snape— musitó Harry, y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Entonces, supongo… que somos…

—¿Amantes?— sugirió Harry con una sonrisa—. ¿Compañeros? ¿Enamorados? ¿Novios?

—Una pareja— dijo Severus. Con una sonrisa, atrajo a Harry hasta su regazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se sentaron en un confortable silencio por un rato, sólo disfrutando la sensación de estar juntos, hasta que Harry habló.

—¿Por qué Voldemort no te mató cuando descubrió que no estabas de su lado?

Severus lo miró, reflexionando, y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que quería que sufriera— contestó—. Deseaba que viera la guerra desatada sobre Hogwarts, en los propios terrenos de la escuela.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo. Luego, Harry se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Severus.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida— musitó, besando su mejilla.

—Y gracias a ti por salvar la mía— dijo el hombre, respondiéndole el beso. El joven sonrió y regresó a su posición inicial, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su pareja para ponerse más cómodo. Al final se detuvo, y Severus descansó su cabeza contra la del chico.

—Estaba planeando salir de vacaciones— comentó Harry—. Todavía no sé a dónde, pero… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sería lindo pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Sólo nosotros dos.

—Hmmm— asintió el hombre. Acurrucó a Harry más cerca. En silencio, se asombraba de cuanto había extrañado a Harry. Para ser sincero, le preocupaba ligeramente que el joven pareciera haber superado el asunto del aborto tan rápidamente, pero se imaginaba que lo estaba manejando a su manera, de un modo privado. Por lo pronto, se alegraba con sólo estar ahí, abrazándolo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a venir?— preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

Severus sonrió.

—Me encantaría— contestó, y el más joven rió.

—¿Y Sirius y Remus?

—¿Qué con ellos?

—Bien, ¿deberíamos contarles sobre nosotros? Ellos son mis guardianes después de todo, y se preocupan mucho por mí.

—¿Crees que aceptarían nuestra relación?— indagó Severus, dudoso.

—Tienes un punto— dijo Harry—. Si Sirius descubriera que dormimos juntos, probablemente te mataría, y a mí, y luego moriría de la impresión.

—Eso último, no sería algo necesariamente malo, ¿sabes?— señaló el hombre. Harry lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Le guste o no, ustedes dos van a tener que aprender a soportarse algún día. No vamos a poder mantener el secreto eternamente.

—Lo sé— Severus suspiró—. Pero vamos a dejarlo por ahora. Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando regresemos de… ¿dónde se supone que iremos?

—Eso no importa— sentenció Harry—. Siempre y cuando vaya contigo, yo seré feliz.

FIN

Bien, hasta aquí esta historia, espero de corazón les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Como les dije, a partir de la próxima actualización de traducciones, comenzaré a subir la secuela, así que aún tenemos para rato con estos dos. Y según la propia autora, la secuela es mucho más romántica, así que ya saben, aquí los espero .

Mil gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, especialmente a:

**Olimka, Lupita Snape, Velia, Lady Asuky y HannaSnape**

por sus hermoso apoyo, que me anima muchísimo a seguir traduciendo.

Mi agradecimiento también a SweetMercy, por escribir esta bella historia y permitirme traducirla.

Un beso enorme a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Besitos mil


End file.
